


The River Flowing

by cenelfa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenelfa/pseuds/cenelfa
Summary: Значение фразы «все течет, все меняется» не в том, что ничто не остается неизменным, а в том, что остаться прежним можно только изменившись. (с)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался по воспоминаниям от просмотра различных интервью парочки, но воспоминания уже довольно смутные, так что вполне вероятно есть отклонения от реального положения дел на момент съемки фильма и последующих событий ака период промо и проч. Текст художественный, так что достоверность событий хромает. Bear with me  
> 

– ...С каждым днем мы все ближе к сцене, – пробормотал Тими, выделяя последнее слово интонацией.

Он сидел на диване напротив меня, сложив ноги по-турецки, и листал сценарий, наверняка пытаясь отыскать ту самую сцену, о которой говорил. С такой интонацией он мог говорить только о первом сексе между нашими героями.

– Сначала нам предстоит первый поцелуй, – возразил я.

– Это я переживу.

– Переживешь, да? – усмехнулся я, и Тими, наконец, оторвал взгляд от текста перед глазами. – По-моему, эта сцена — точней, та, в которую она переходит — куда более смущающая, – я отставил бокал с вином на журнальный столик между нами и вытянул ноги, скрестив их на щиколотках. – Та, где ты хватаешь меня за член, – закончил я, и Тими тут же наморщил нос, рассмеявшись.

– Я думаю о том, что мне будут завидовать миллионы людей в этот момент, и это успокаивает меня.

– Что? – расхохотался я.

– А что? – смущенно спросил Тими. – Уверен, так и будет. А в сцене... Вся эта страсть, раздевание и... Не знаю...

– Я думал, эту проблему мы уже решили, – отсмеявшись, произнес я. – Или ты все еще чувствуешь себя неловко?

Не то чтобы я сам не размышлял на тему изображения страсти с ним, но меня это почти не беспокоило — я давно смирился с мыслью и думал о том, что опыт должен стать одним из самых странных, но, пожалуй, необычных в жизни. Такое тоже стоит ценить.

– И вообще, не тебе в этой сцене задницей светить, – добавил я.

– Ну, это ты как-нибудь переживешь, – пробормотал он и съехал ниже по дивану, вновь уткнувшись в сценарий и прячась от меня за его страницами.

– Ладно, иди сюда, – позвал я, и Тими загнул уголок сценария, выглядывая из-за него. – Я серьезно, иди сюда, – я опустил ноги на пол и похлопал по своим коленям. – Лука выебет нас во все дыры, если нам не удастся изобразить страсть, и нам не удастся, если ты будешь скован, так что давай, милости прошу, – я снова похлопал себя по коленям, как будто подзывал кота или собаку, и Тими рассмеялся, покачав головой, но все же поднялся со своего места и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в мою сторону. – Господи, ну как целка, – рассмеялся я и, взяв его за руку, потянул на себя, надеясь ускорить. – Или ты уже вошел в роль? – заглянув в его глаза, когда Тими сел мне на колени, спросил я.

– Придурок, – фыркнул Тими, закатив глаза.

– Так лучше, – хмыкнул я и, взяв его за запястья, положил его руки на свои плечи.

– По-моему, это какое-то клише, – пробормотал он, разглядывая мое лицо и грудь. – В смысле, когда тот, кто меньше, выступает в роли девушки.

– Боюсь, я сломаю твои кости, если попробую сесть на твои колени, – глянув на его бедра, ответил я, и Тими усмехнулся. – К тому же, Элио здесь девственник, который совершенно не знает, что делать, а Оливер — явно гораздо опытней. И если мне не изменяет память, Элио все же трахал Оливера — в книге, по крайней мере, так что не переживай, твой герой еще получит свою долю мужественности в отношениях, – заверил я, но Тими закрыл лицо руками и бесшумно рассмеялся. Я ткнул ему пальцем под ребра, и он едва не упал, извиваясь на моих коленях.

– Какого хрена? – он уставился на меня, смеясь.

– Как ощущения? – я положил ладони на его талию, и Тими быстро посерьезнел, вновь окидывая взглядом нашу позу.

– Такие, к каким не хотелось бы привыкать, – тихо ответил он.

– Неужели так ужасно сидеть на моих коленях? – поддразнил я.

– Нет, просто... странно? Не знаю, – чуть нахмурился он. – Никогда прежде не был в такой ситуации.

– Все бывает в первый раз, – улыбнулся я, и Тими ошеломленно усмехнулся:

– Некоторые первые разы я предпочел бы не испытывать.

– Не хочешь меня? – наигранно удивился я, и Тими рассмеялся, отклоняясь назад настолько, что если бы я не удержал его, он бы упал на журнальный столик, и кто знает, чем бы это закончилось. – Точно не хочешь? – повторил я, заглядывая в его глаза с прищуром.

– У тебя был такой опыт? – вытаращился на меня Тими.

– Конечно, – пожал плечами я. – Уже всю съемочную группу перетрахал — ты один остался, так что... – я потянулся к его ширинке, и он перехватил мои руки, вновь рассмеявшись.

– Я понял, понял!

– Легче? – когда его смех стих, спросил я, и он кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись, и положил руки на мою грудь, но не чтобы попытаться приласкать, как в сценарии — он сжал их в кулаки, будто не зная, куда еще деть. – Все нормально? – повторил вопрос я.

Тими вздохнул и склонился, устраивая голову на моем плече, и я обнял его, медленно водя ладонями по спине.

– Пытаюсь привыкнуть, – пробормотал он в мою шею. – Как думаешь, часто герои могли так сидеть?

– Думаю, каждый раз, когда их никто не видел и когда они не трахались. – Мои слова вновь рассмешили его. – Так что нечасто, потому как, каждый раз оставаясь наедине, они явно трахались до потери сознания. Чтобы натрахаться на всю жизнь вперед.

– Поэтому в книге, когда они встречались впоследствии, это ни к чему не приводило.

– Ммм... – с сомнением протянул я, качая головой из стороны в сторону. – Сдается мне, причины все же были другими.

– Как думаешь, хоть в какой-нибудь из параллельных вселенных у них был шанс?

– В какой-нибудь из сотен тысяч — наверняка был и, пожалуй, даже не в одной. Ты такой сентиментальный, – добавил я, и Тими фыркнул. – Это так мило, – протянул я, и он цокнул языком.

– Пошел ты, – он отстранился, попытавшись встать, но я крепко сжал его запястья и потянул на себя, не позволяя встать. – Ты мне кости сейчас переломаешь! – нахмурился он.

– Ничего с тобой не случится, – ослабив хватку, возразил я и посмотрел в его глаза, вновь откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Мы не закончили.

Он пару мгновений смотрел в мои глаза, и в них промелькнуло понимание:

– Серьезно? Косишь под Луку?

– В этом мне с Лукой не сравниться, – хмыкнул я. – Давай, рано или поздно нам все равно придется изображать бурную страсть, и чем свободней мы будем чувствовать себя в подобный интимный момент, тем быстрей нам удастся снять, как нужно. И там будет толпа людей — сейчас мы хотя бы можем потренироваться без десятков глаз.

Тими облизнул губы, и его взгляд опустился ниже по моему лицу.

– Не нравятся мои прелестные, чувственные губы? – Я просто не мог остановиться.

Тими цокнул языком и легко ударил кулаками по моей груди.

– Давай уже просто... – он резко наклонился, но я увернулся, не позволяя поцеловать себя:

– Как-то это не похоже на страсть.

– Мы либо пробуем, либо я пошел к себе, – нахмурился он, и я примирительно улыбнулся, скользнув ладонями с его талии на спину, притягивая его ближе к себе, пытаясь представить, как мы выглядели со стороны в этот момент, как и в следующий, когда Тими склонился и прильнул к моим губам с поцелуем. 

Целовался в своей жизни он явно нечасто, и это было даже забавно и мило — я в самом деле будто с девственником дело имел.

Его пальцы впутались в мои волосы, я ласкал его спину и бедра, продолжая целовать, не испытывая и намека на стеснение — Тими тоже явно преодолел этот рубеж, но целовать меня не переставал, и я сам не торопился отстраняться, желая дать ему возможность прочувствовать это состояние, чтобы впредь у нас не было таких проблем, и Лука не насиловал нам мозг в течение целого дня.

Я вспомнил, что по сценарию, помимо всего прочего, я должен был целовать его шею и грудь, и решил воплотить и это в жизнь, все же завершая поцелуй и опускаясь губами на кожу его шеи — неожиданно нежную. Черт подери, между нами разница в десять лет, а его кожа в отличие от моей казалась такой гладкой и тонкой, чтоб его!

Мои ладони опустились на его бедра, и Тими вздрогнул и замер, ошеломленно уставившись на меня — всего на мгновение, но тут же вскочил с моих колен и помчался к выходу.

– Что случилось? – разглядывая противоположную стену, громко спросил я и прислушался к его возне в прихожей.

– Я лучше пойду к себе, – скороговоркой произнес он, вернувшись в гостиную за теннисными туфлями, и пока он второпях надевал их, я разглядел причину его такого внезапного решения.

Он и правда девственник, что ли?

– Тими... Тим! – я поторопился за ним и остановил у входной двери, но он, конечно же, пытался вырваться, пока я не прижал его всем корпусом к двери и не заставил вытянуть руки по швам.

– Пусти, пожалуйста, – прошептал он, глядя в сторону, явно не желая встречать мой взгляд, но я все же постарался посмотреть в его глаза. – Ну, пожалуйста, Арми, – он прикрыл веки, а на его щеках проступил румянец — похоже, мы одновременно с ним поняли, что его стояк прижимался к моему бедру, и подобное давление вряд ли способствовало скорейшему исчезновению эрекции.

– Все нормально, – тихо произнес я, надеясь успокоить его, но Тими только зажмурился и покачал головой. – Правда, все нормально, – я отпустил его запястья и огладил плечи. – Тим? – я взял его лицо в ладони и дождался, когда он откроет глаза, – Ничего ужасного не случилось, – заверил его я, но он прохныкал и стукнулся затылком о дверь, вновь прикрывая веки.

Я хотел отпустить его и позволить уйти к себе, но замешкался, разглядывая черты его лица. Господи, будь я геем или хотя бы на сотую долю сомневавшимся в собственной ориентации — я бы, не задумываясь, опустился перед ним на колени и решил бы проблему с его стояком. Он в самом деле был красив — отчасти благодаря своей юности, конечно, но все же. Было бы интересно узнать, как он будет выглядеть в тридцать пять или сорок, когда черты лица огрубеют, когда из них исчезнет детскость. Будут ли тогда казаться привлекательными его тонкий подбородок и широкие скулы? И останется ли этот его извечный томный взгляд или он просто станет усталым, как у большинства сорокалетних мужчин?

Момент моих размышлений явно затянулся, и даже Тими почувствовал заминку, раскрыв веки и уставившись на меня с легкой настороженностью и ожиданием.

Сколько я выпил? Можно потом будет списать все это на алкоголь или придется признавать, что меня в тридцать лет потянуло на эксперименты с парнями? Поздновато для таких экспериментов, нет? Или как раз для таких экспериментов никогда не поздно?

– Арми? – чуть слышно позвал Тими, положив ладони на мой торс, явно намереваясь отстранить меня, но я в этот момент наклонился ближе и возобновил прерванный в гостиной поцелуй, только в этот раз решив не контролировать себя и свои порывы.

Тими опешил от моего поведения и замер, весь подобравшись, но уже через пару мгновений буквально разомлел, а его пальцы, до этого напряженно упиравшиеся в мою грудь, вцепились в футболку, будто он опасался, что я отстранюсь или просто исчезну. Это было приятно. У меня никогда не было проблем с самооценкой, но я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что такая реакция не погладила мое эго, пусть речь шла о парне — девственнике, с большой долей вероятности.

Он обнял меня, прижимаясь всем телом, напоминая мне причину, по которой мы оказались у входной двери. Вся ситуация была странной, так что небольшое дополнение в виде его стояка, которым он — осознанно или нет — терся о мое бедро, не добавило особых впечатлений. Куда больше сейчас выделялась его порывистость в движениях и в целом какая-то их неорганичность — или это я за годы брака привык к определенному поведению в такие моменты? С другой стороны, ему всего двадцать, и вряд ли секс занимал большую часть его жизни — опять же, я сомневался, что он занимал вообще хоть какую-то ее часть.

Он вдруг отстранился, вновь ударившись затылком о дверь, и посмотрел в мои глаза — еще более томным, чем обычно, взглядом, будто засомневался или осознал, что мы делали, но останавливаться было уже поздно — случившееся при любом раскладе повлияет на наши дальнейшие отношения, и я накрыл ладонью его стояк, пресекая любые сомнения с его стороны. Ладно, возможно, «дополнение» не было таким уж небольшим, как мне изначально показалось, и чувствовать его ладонью было довольно-таки странно. Волнительно, но не очень возбуждающе. Не зря все-таки в моей жизни не случались гомосексуальные контакты.

Тими, в отличие от меня, реагировал на происходящее гораздо сильней, но явно сдерживался от проявлений эмоций, хотя выходило у него плохо. Нам определенно нужно пройти через это — в ином случае это грозит конфузом во время съемок: учитывая, сколько и без того будет дублей — Лука наверняка не удовлетворится одним — стояк все это время вряд ли будет способствовать расслаблению и естественности в поведении Тими.

– Что ты делаешь? – панически зашептал Тими, и я усмехнулся, опустив взгляд на свои руки:

– Расстегиваю твою ширинку. Расслабься.

– Не надо, – он сначала пытался остановить меня, но быстро передумал и развернулся, схватившись за ручку двери — его тактика, стоит отметить, хромала на обе ноги: мне ничего не стоило взять его за запястья и обездвижить, заставив его прижать руки к собственной груди.

– Ты правда этого не хочешь? – Насиловать его я не собирался — мне от этого никакого удовольствия. – Может, лучше отработаем это сейчас, чтобы у тебя не встал во время съемок?

Не знаю, говорил я это, потому что из любопытства хотел дойти до конца или потому что частью себя в самом деле верил, что это поможет.

Тими ничего не ответил, но и не стал сопротивляться, когда я ослабил захват и запустил руку под резинку его трусов в расстегнутых джинсах. Он шумно выдохнул и прикрыл веки, и выражение чистого удовольствия на его лице заставило меня улыбнуться.

Меня всегда удивляли реплики в фильмах, когда герои — лучшие друзья — признавались, что в юности дрочили вместе или даже больше — дрочили друг другу. В моей юности ничего подобного не было, и я даже не мог представить себя, мастурбирующего в обществе своего друга в подростковом возрасте — так что в меня вселилось сейчас, раз я преспокойно наяривал парню, которого знал от силы пару недель?

К моменту, когда Тими кончил, у меня самого встал, и он наверняка бы почувствовал это задницей, если бы не был так сосредоточен на других ощущениях. И где-то глубоко внутри я был даже рад, что он этого не заметил — я не был уверен, как бы он отреагировал на это, и даже если бы это не испугало его — мне не очень хотелось проверять его умения относительно дрочки другому человеку.

Он все же торопливо ушел после этого, наспех застегивая джинсы и поправляя прическу, но ни разу не посмотрел в мои глаза, и это не сулило ничего хорошего. Будет просто охрененно, если вся затея обернется крахом, и до конца съемок он будет избегать меня и чувствовать вину и стыд из-за случившегося. Все это совсем не то, чего я намеревался добиться.

С другой стороны, на что я вообще рассчитывал? Что это растопит лед? Что он будет чувствовать себя свободней в моем обществе?

Господи, я кретин.

Весь следующий день он избегал меня. Как удивительно... С утра у него были занятия по итальянскому, потом два часа он мучил своего учителя фортепиано, и это не выпадало из его обычного расписания — с утра мы никогда не виделись, но к ланчу мы обычно встречались, вместе ели и после исследовали окрестности. В этот раз ел я в одиночестве, и после ланча не смог найти его ни у его учителя, ни в квартирке, которую он снимал, ни у Луки, и только в доме последнего я понял, что целенаправленно искал Тими, хотя не признавался себе в этом. И дело было не в том, что я хотел обсудить произошедшее вчера — я вдруг почувствовал себя одиноким в чужом городе, где почти никто не понимал меня, где каждый разговор, каждый диалог пестрил либо акцентом, либо итальянскими словами, которых я не понимал, а то и вовсе переходил на чужой мне язык.

– ...А где ребенок? – вопрос Лиз застал меня врасплох — я позвонил ей в попытке отвлечься от одиночества и размышлений о том, что случилось вчера, и в данный момент мне совсем не хотелось говорить о Тими.

– Не знаю, наверное, взял лишние часы с учителем фортепиано, – уклончиво ответил я, наблюдая, как Лиз в кадре готовила завтрак для Харпер.

– Ты не видел его, что ли? – удивилась она. – У вас там сколько, четыре? Пять? И он за весь день не появился? Может, он заболел?

– Нет, не думаю, – нахмурился я. – Наверное, я просто не услышал, когда он говорил о своих планах на сегодня — я же говорил, поток информации из него невозможно не фильтровать. Слушай, может, прилетишь ко мне? – смена темы разговора была остро необходима. – Здесь так здорово. Очень романтичный городок.

– Ну не зря же у твоего героя крышу снесло, – усмехнулась она.

Если бы она только знала...

– Я серьезно. Прилетай. Отдохнем вместе — до начала съемок еще есть время. Все равно вся моя подготовка заканчивается заказом еды в ресторане на ломаном итальянском и просмотрами фильмов в доме Луки.

– Серьезно?

– Я выгляжу несерьезным?

– Серьезным ты выглядишь, только если это прописано в сценарии, – улыбнулась она.

– Прилетай, – повторил я и изобразил самое жалостливое лицо, на которое был способен — Лиз рассмеялась и покачала головой.

Я уговорил ее — конечно, уговорил, и каких-то особых усилий это не стоило, вот только едва я завершил видеозвонок, мне захотелось треснуть себя. Ведь я позвал ее не потому что в самом деле соскучился — меня терзало чертово чувство вины за вчерашнее. И теперь, когда она прилетит, я буду смотреть ей в глаза и думать о том, как Тими кончил мне на руку. Восхитительно, Арми, просто великолепно! Идеальный способ испортить отношения с женой. Браво.

День я заканчивал у Луки, как обычно. Сдается мне, даже с нынешними постоянными тренировками в спортзале, я с легкостью наберу лишних фунтов десять благодаря местной еде и отношению к алкоголю. Каждый раз Лука устраивал целый пир, и было просто невозможно отказаться от предлагаемых блюд — они не только выглядели безупречно, но и пахли так, что только успевай вытирать слюни.

Тими тоже был здесь, и все время избегал моих взглядов, он даже сел подальше от меня, хотя до этого всегда садился рядом. Я физически ощущал его настроение, и это напрягало, но вино, вкусная еда и шумная компания сделали свое дело, и уже к концу ужина Тими расслабился, а вместе с ним расслабился и я.

– Все нормально?

– Что? – я посмотрел на склонившегося в мою сторону Луку.

– Вы с ним за разными концами стола сидите, – Лука посмотрел в сторону, где должен был сидеть Тими, и я машинально проследил за его взглядом, тут же увидев лицо замершего Тими — он явно понял, что мы с Лукой говорили о нем. 

– Наверное, он устал от меня, – усмехнулся я, стараясь выглядеть беззаботно, и сделал глоток вина из бокала. Черт бы побрал не в меру внимательного Луку.

– Вам еще полтора месяца в обществе друг друга находиться, – будто предупреждая меня, произнес он, и я улыбнулся, вновь глянув на Тими:

– Я знаю. Никаких проблем.

Тими после этого встал из-за стола и вышел из комнаты, но я сделал вид, будто не заметил этого, молясь, чтобы Лука не продолжил расспрашивать, что между нами случилось. Что-то подсказывало мне, что ему не очень понравились бы новости.

Я выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем тоже оставить стол и отправиться на поиски Тими, и они закончились в соседней комнате, едва успев начаться. Он развалился на диване, держа в руке бокал вина, и разглядывал стену с картинами сонным взглядом.

– Отрываешься, пока никто не видит? – указав на его бокал, хмыкнул я и сел на диван, устроив ноги Тими на своих коленях. – Тебе ведь нет двадцати одного, – пояснил я, когда Тими вопросительно глянул на меня.

– В Италии нет возрастных ограничений на употребление алкоголя, – закатил глаза Тими.

– Значит, отрываешься, пока не вернулся в США?

– Типа того, – пожал плечами Тими и отпил из бокала.

– Где ты был весь день? Лиз даже волновалась, что не видит тебя рядом.

– Бродил по Креме, практиковался в итальянском, перечитывал книгу, – перечислил Тими, и я кивнул, посмотрев на его ноги на своих коленях.

– И исчез ты не из-за случившегося вчера? – уточнил я и провел ногтями по его стопе — Тими тут же отдернул ногу, усмехнувшись, но быстро посерьезнел и хмуро уставился на бокал в своей руке, хотя не стал садиться или отстраняться. Уже кое-что.

– Извини за то, что я... что у меня... ну...

– Я ведь говорил — все нормально, – я положил ладонь на его голень, привлекая внимание, и Тими встретил мой взгляд. – Правда — никаких проблем.

– Почему ты это сделал? – он все-таки сел, но пододвинулся почти вплотную и так и не спустил ноги на пол, и теперь они были перекинуты через одно мое бедро — либо он слишком много выпил и не понимал, что творил, либо намеренно выбрал такую позу.

– Я правда думал, что это сломит невидимую стену между нами, – пожал плечами я. – Что после такого уже точно ничто не сможет смутить нас, даже если придется делать это в комнате, полной съемочной группы.

– И ты правда не злишься? – наморщил нос Тими.

– Нет, – хмыкнул я и улыбнулся: – Наверное, я даже должен быть польщен.

– Какой же ты мудак, – рассмеялся Тими и вместе со мной опустил взгляд на мою руку, без моего ведома скользнувшую с его колена на бедро.

Так, из нас двоих однозначно я выпил лишнего.

Тими облизнул губы и глянул на меня из-под ресниц — ну точно девственница, которой безумно хочется, чтобы ее совратили. И как он станет изображать невинного мальчишку? С другой стороны, его герой должен был смотреть на объект своего обожания примерно так же — с едва контролируемым желанием, с явной просьбой в глазах и нетерпеливым ожиданием.

Я приподнял его голову за подбородок, и Тими сам вытянул шею, прикасаясь к моим губам своими, и в этот раз в его движениях не было спешки, будто вино разморило его, и поцелуй от этого был только приятней. Я в самом деле наслаждался им, и если бы я не был пьян, я, пожалуй, остановился бы и подумал, какого дьявола опять творил...

Тими вдруг резко отстранился от меня и сел на приличном расстоянии, уставившись в противоположную от меня сторону, и я недоуменно таращился на его затылок, пока не услышал приближающиеся голоса, и вздохнул, стекая ниже по дивану.

Господи, какой же я кретин.

Лука вместе со своим другом из театра, имени которого я не запомнил, прошел мимо нас и поднялся на второй этаж, о чем-то увлеченно болтая на итальянском. Иногда я не понимал — они все еще увлеченно болтали или уже ругались? Непостижимый язык и еще более непостижимый менталитет.

Как только они исчезли из вида, Тими повернулся ко мне лицом и вопросительно глянул в глаза. Вот бы я сам знал, какого черта творится.

– Ты забыл у меня свою копию сценария.

– Точно, – кивнул Тими.

Не знаю, было ли это приглашением или я просто пытался найти нейтральную тему для разговора — я вообще перестал понимать собственное поведение.

– Тогда идем? – Точно приглашение. – Я заберу и пойду к себе — хочу лечь спать пораньше, – продолжил Тими, отставив бокал с остатками вина на журнальный столик. – Плохо спал прошлой ночью.

Дайте мне угадать почему...

Тими поднялся и расставил руки в стороны, будто перебрал и его укачивало.

– Все нормально? – я поднялся следом и взял его за предплечье, готовясь ловить.

– Шутка, – хмыкнул он, глянув на меня хитрыми глазами, и обошел журнальный столик. – Идем, пока нас не остановили, – заговорщицким шепотом добавил он и исчез в коридоре.

Уходить, никого не предупредив и не попрощавшись, я не намеревался и потому вернулся в столовую, поблагодарив каждого присутствующего за теплую компанию и очередной прекрасный вечер, и после попрощался с Лукой, предупреждая его, что мы с Тими уходим вместе, чтобы он не переживал, что тот где-то шляется в пьяном виде.

Тими стоял у двери, прислонившись к стене дома, и разглядывал ночное небо.

– Я тут чуть не состарился, – он повернул голову в мою сторону. – Подумал уже, что ты позабыл обо мне.

– О тебе вряд ли забудешь, – усмехнулся я, и Тими оскорбленно цокнул языком, отстраняясь от стены и следуя за мной. – В хорошем смысле.

– Ну да, конечно. Я хотел смотаться завтра в Пандино — Лука дал мне список мест, где будут проходить съемки, и я хотел съездить и посмотреть. Окунуться, так сказать.

– Здорово. Значит, Пандино, – согласился я. – Поедем после ланча?

– Да, как обычно, – чуть улыбнулся Тими.

Мы прошли через небольшую площадь, отделяющую виллу Луки от той, что снимал я, и я приглашающе раскрыл перед Тими калитку.

– Ты прямо набор стереотипов, – проворчал Тими, проходя мимо меня.

– О чем ты?

– Я продолжаю наш разговор на диване прошлым вечером. Про стереотипы, – привалившись плечом к стене у входной двери, произнес Тими, дожидаясь, когда я открою ему. – Калитку передо мной открыл, будто я девушка, сейчас вот пропускаешь первым, – хмыкнул он, когда я открыл перед ним дверь и вновь дождался, когда он пройдет.

– Это банальная вежливость, – возразил я, войдя в дом следом и закрыв за нами дверь.

– Все зависит от того, с какой стороны смотреть, – Тими остановился посреди гостиной, явно не зная, куда себя деть, и посмотрел на меня со смущением, будто вспомнив, что вчера здесь произошло и к чему в итоге привело.

– Я бы предложил тебе бокал вина, но, думаю, с тебя достаточно, – хмыкнул я и отдал ему сценарий. – Могу предложить воду или сок.

– Включил ответственного взрослого? – фыркнул Тими, не торопясь уходить.

– Если бы я включил ответственного взрослого, то отобрал бы у тебя бокал еще за ужином, сразу после первой порции, – заверил я.

– Сразу после первой порции, – передразнил Тими, и я улыбнулся. – Ну, я пойду? – неуверенно произнес он, и я кивнул, направившись в коридор, хотя вчера ничем хорошим подобное провожание не закончилось. – У тебя ведь тоже встал вчера? – остановился у двери Тими и посмотрел в мои глаза неожиданно смелым и трезвым взглядом.

– Может быть.

– Так не бывает, – прищурился Тими и шагнул ближе. – И я почувствовал.

– Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?

Он только пожал плечами и закусил губу, разглядывая мое лицо. Его взгляд будто гипнотизировал — я не мог и не хотел отстраняться, не торопился прощаться с ним и открыть для него дверь, я просто стоял и смотрел в его глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться плещущимся в них желаниям, отражающим мое собственное состояние, но потом он положил ладони на мою шею, и я потерял власть над собой.

Сомневался ли я после этого? Ни секунды. Вспомнил ли о Лиз? Нет. Испытывал ли хоть какое-то угрызение совести? Кажется, совесть я потерял по дороге сюда.

В этот раз Тими сам склонился для поцелуя и вовсе не казался недотрогой, еще меньше в его движениях чувствовалась неуклюжесть. Сегодня он был совсем не таким, как вчера, когда не знал, куда деть свои руки во время поцелуя, и точно не сомневался, хотел ли он чего-то большего или нет. Мы оба хотели. И оба были настроены решительно, как бы безумно для меня это ни было.

Подобную страсть и желание в последний раз я испытывал лет семь назад, еще до брака с Лиз, когда мы с ней только встречались. Секс тогда каждый раз был будто последним, будто от него зависела жизнь. Сейчас было так же. Прелюдия заключалась в раздевании и почти грубых поцелуях, и длилась она до тех пор, пока мы не оказались на кровати, и только в этот момент я понял, что в постели не с Лиз — вообще не с женщиной.

Я приподнялся на локтях и заглянул в глаза Тими — он встретил мой взгляд и нервно облизнул губы.

– У меня есть презерватив. Его смазки будет достаточно? – шепотом спросил он, забавно поморщившись, и я усмехнулся.

– Нет, но презерватив пригодится, – я поднялся с кровати и, подойдя к комоду, достал из верхнего шкафа лубрикант.

– Так у тебя все-таки был такой опыт? В смысле, откуда ты знаешь, что смазки?.. – начал он, но не продолжил, покачав головой: – О, не говори — я понял.

Да, вопрос он задал не в самый удачный момент, и лучше бы он вообще молчал.

Я сел на кровать и принял протянутый презерватив, который он достал из кармана джинсов — или он притворялся девственником и готов был в любой момент заняться сексом с девушкой или готовился к этому вечеру. И я даже не был уверен, что бы предпочел.

– Еще немного, и я начну думать, что ты и правда перетрахал всю съемочную группу, – глядя на лубрикант в моей руке, пробормотал он, и я рассмеялся.

– В том и дело — мне здесь некого трахать.

Тими фыркнул и посмотрел на меня, будто ожидая моего окончательного решения, и секунду назад я в самом деле засомневался, получив возможность перевести дух и напомнить себе, что я вообще-то женат, и у меня даже есть ребенок от этого вполне счастливого брака, но стоило этому засранцу посмотреть на меня своими глазами томящейся девственницы, как все сомнения, вместе со здравыми мыслями, вновь испарились.

– Ты девственник? – вновь укладывая его на спину и склоняясь над ним, спросил я и скользнул пальцем между его ягодиц.

– В этом месте — да, – смущенно ответил он, и я вновь рассмеялся из-за его выбора слов.

– Прости-прости, – поторопился извиниться я за свою реакцию.

– Будет больно?

– Не знаю, никогда не был на твоем месте. Знаю, что будет больно, если ты не будешь там расслаблен.

– Как там, блядь, можно расслабиться? – уставившись в потолок, прошептал он, и я усмехнулся, аккуратно массируя анус — Лиз это всегда расслабляло.

– Для начала — просто заткнись.

Он последовал совету и замолчал, даже веки прикрыл, явно сосредотачиваясь на собственных ощущениях, и я дополнил их поцелуями, и это сработало: он расслабил бедра, и даже мышцы ануса перестали казаться такими напряженными. Лиз в этот момент я мог делать куннилингус, но от мысли сделать минет я отказался, даже не дав себе времени подумать над этим. Пожалуй, для меня еще не все потеряно...

Либо я был просто волшебником по части анальных ласк, либо нервная система Тими была слишком перегружена — как бы там ни было, очень скоро он стал нетерпеливо ерзать подо мной и царапать мою спину, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, и мне этих сигналов было более чем достаточно.

Когда я во второй раз отстранился от него, чтобы надеть презерватив и нанести лубрикант, Тими уже не казался неуверенным или смущенным собственной неискушенностью — он наблюдал за мной, лаская свой член, и совершенно не стеснялся собственной позы с раскинутыми бедрами, и я, пожалуй, впервые за все это время увидел его настоящего. Не таким уж мальчиком он был — ему было присуще все то, что присуще юноше, подростку, но все же эти черты отходили на второй план, исчезали под натиском взросления, он буквально стоял на границе юности, и очень скоро вряд ли хоть у кого-то повернется язык назвать его юношей. Передо мной лежал почти дозревший молодой мужчина, и будет забавно, если именно эта ночь станет пересечением границы между юностью и зрелостью.

Я внимательно следил за ним, проникая в его тело, готовясь прекратить, едва он подаст знак, но если ему и было больно, то не настолько, чтобы он остановил меня. Он закусил губы и зажмурился, вцепившись в мои плечи, и я попытался отвлечь его поцелуем, совсем немного двигая бедрами.

– Нет! – всхлипнул он, сильней схватившись за меня и сжав бедра, и я замер, заглянув в его глаза. – Просто дай немного привыкнуть, – выдохнул он, встретив взгляд, но если я что-то и знал об анальном сексе, так это то, что подобные заминки не приносили ни облегчения, ни тем более удовольствия, а потому вновь едва заметно качнул бедрами. Тими вновь зажмурился, но не стал возражать и даже ответил на поцелуй.

На мой взгляд, если мужчина кричит, что анальный секс с женщиной — это ужасно, то он либо идиот, либо никогда его не пробовал. Может, и то и другое. Анальный секс дарит потрясающие ощущения — даже, как оказалось, в паре с другим мужчиной. При всей моей любви к вагине Лиз — ни она, ни любая другая вагина, в которой побывал мой член за всю мою жизнь, не дарили мне таких ощущений, какие я получал во время анального секса. Это совершенно другой уровень удовольствия, и вряд ли хоть что-то способно изменить мое мнение. Даже иногда случающиеся естественные последствия проникновения в прямую кишку на члене — для этого бог создал презервативы.

Отдельное удовольствие анального секса — ощущение от сокращающихся мышц ануса во время оргазма, и к моему удивлению, я почувствовал это и с Тими, когда он кончал. Я думал, нечто подобное — исключительно прерогатива женского тела, но весь оргазм Тими сопровождался этими спазмами, приятно удивляя и дополняя ощущения.

Едва он расслабился подо мной, я отстранился от него и сел на пятки, снимая презерватив с члена и принимаясь ласкать его ладонью, окидывая взглядом тело Тими. Он лениво раскрыл веки и чуть нахмурился, наблюдая за моей рукой:

– ...Прости.

Я только усмехнулся и опустил взгляд на свою руку на члене, намереваясь закончить, и Тими сел и пододвинулся ближе, аккуратно, но настойчиво отстраняя мою руку и заменяя ее своей, и я был бы очень благодарен ему за это ощущение, если бы только он хоть немного ускорился, а не прикасался к члену так, будто изучал вазу династии Мин.

– Мне бы сейчас немного побыстрей, – намекнул я, и Тими поднял совершенно обескураживающий невинный взгляд — как можно так выглядеть, в то же время держа чей-то стояк в руке, для меня было абсолютно непостижимо.

Но намек он не понял, продолжая ласкать член так же медленно, вновь переведя на него взгляд, и когда я уже намеревался повторить просьбу, Тими вдруг склонился, и я ощутил влагу и жар его рта. К такому я был совершенно не готов, и мне хватило пары движений вглубь его рта и продолжившейся ласки ладони по остальной длине члена. Я даже не успел отстранить его от себя — Тими отпрянул сам и уставился на меня с открытым ртом и стекающей из него спермой. Он поспешно вытер подбородок и сглотнул — последнее привело меня в ужас, едва я понял, что видел собственную сперму и на его языке.

– Ты проглотил?

– Прости? – прикрыл рот Тими, и я ошарашенно выдохнул. – Не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я... не знаю, брезгую?

Я потер лицо ладонями и завалился на кровать, уставившись в потолок.

– ...Арми?

– Ммм?

– Тебе было приятно?

Я искоса посмотрел на него и фыркнул:

– Если бы мне не было приятно, в твоем желудке сейчас не плескалась бы моя сперма.

Тими усмехнулся, но не выдержал и рассмеялся в полную силу, падая на кровать рядом.

– Тебе не было больно? – я повернулся к нему лицом, ожидая поймать на лжи, если он решит соврать.

– Терпимо, – пожал плечами он и чуть нахмурился. – Думал, будет совсем невыносимо.

Он пододвинулся ближе и приподнялся на локте, разглядывая мое лицо с едва заметной улыбкой.

– Что?

– Не понимаю, почему Элио испытывал отвращение после их секса. И в книге, и в сценарии так.

– Так это был эксперимент? – удивленно приподнял брови я, и Тими хмыкнул, покачав головой, а я прогнал от себя мысли, что все, что случилось сейчас, случилось по вине моего желания поэкспериментировать с парнем. Сейчас думать о причинах совсем не хотелось.

– Нет, просто не понимаю почему. Я ничего подобного не чувствую, – он положил ладонь на мою шею и провел пальцем по линии подбородка, задумчиво следя за движением взглядом.

– Да? – с иронией протянул я. – Выходит, ты не из-за этого избегал меня весь сегодняшний день? И за ужином даже смотреть в мою сторону не хотел не поэтому?

Тими потупил взгляд, явно обдумывая мои вопросы, и я усмехнулся.

– Может быть, – в конце концов ответил он. – Просто все было странно и внезапно. Не как сегодня.

Выходит, презерватив в его кармане оказался не случайно и не из-за возможного секса с какой-нибудь итальянкой...

Меня что, только что развел какой-то двадцатилетний пацан?

Потрясно.

Размышления на тему, что меня поимели за счет моего же члена и что меня это даже веселило, прервались внезапно появившимся в поле зрения лицом Тими, склонившимся надо мной, но я успел отвернуться, едва понял, что он намеревался сделать:

– Рот прополощи сначала.

Последовала короткая пауза, и спальня вновь наполнилась его громким смехом.

– Это же твоя сперма!

– И вот ни хрена от этого не легче, – возразил я, встречая его взгляд. – Как ты, блядь, вообще смог проглотить?

– Ну... – Тими пожал плечами и вновь лег на спину, закинув руки за голову.

Он не продолжил, и комната погрузилась в умиротворенное молчание, хотя умиротворенным оно было совсем недолго — буквально до того момента, как я осознал, что мы натворили. Это было далеко за гранью ничего не обязывающей дрочки и тем более поцелуев, которые по нелепой случайности перешли из репетиции сцены в настоящую ласку. Я старался убедить себя, что это секс с парнем, что это даже изменой не назвать — было бы гораздо хуже, если бы я переспал с горячей итальянкой, которых тут было полно — вот это уже действительно была бы измена, а так — просто парень, просто секс. Я ведь не гей и даже не бисексуал, так что никакая это не измена. Если бы я испытывал влечение к Тими, если бы у меня были какие-то чувства, то тогда да, тогда я был бы виновен по всем статьям, но ведь это не так. Ничего я к нему не испытывал, а то, что у меня встал, еще ничего не доказывает — только у импотента не встанет, если о его член будут настойчиво тереться.

Из панических мыслей меня выдернул глубокий вдох — я покосился на Тими и спустя пару секунд понял, что он уснул прямо так, как лежал: поперек кровати, с собственной спермой на груди и взмокшими спутанными волосами.

– Тим?

– Ммм? – явно не соображая, машинально отозвался он, и я вздохнул, аккуратно сев и стерев его сперму полотенцем, лежавшим на оттоманке у кровати.

Может быть, он прав. Может быть, нужно поспать и обдумать все утром, с чистой головой.

Я принял душ, вспоминая лицо Тими в момент проникновения, его хватку на моих плечах, его попытки податься навстречу моим движениям, и только это посылало по телу приятные волны, которые при иных обстоятельствах вполне могли бы кончиться возбуждением, но я вышел из ванной, прежде чем это случилось. Тими все так же спал поперек кровати, и я осторожно коснулся его плеча.

– Тими? Тим? Давай ты ляжешь на подушку? – тихо попросил я, когда он раскрыл глаза и сонным взглядом посмотрел на меня.

– Что?

– Ложись на подушку, – повторил я, указывая направление, и помог ему нормально устроиться на кровати, укрывая его одеялом.

– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал он, будто вся ситуация была совершенно нормальной для него.

– Спокойной ночи, – отозвался я, устраиваясь на второй половине кровати, и выключил свет.


	2. Chapter 2

Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы рассчитывать, что с утра веселые потрахушки с юным коллегой станут выглядеть как-то иначе. Как это вообще можно представить в каком-то ином свете, кроме «твою мать, какого хера я переспал с парнем?!»?

Но сон и правда принес облегчение — короткое время я вообще ни о чем не думал, но блаженное состояние было прервано звоном будильника. Я даже не сразу понял, какого черта я слышу какую-то попсу, когда Тими переполз через меня и достал телефон из кармана джинсов.

– Ох, твою мать! – выдохнул он, явно осознав, что уснул в чужой постели, более того — нагишом, и принялся торопливо одеваться, вновь стараясь не встречать мой взгляд, как и позавчера.

– Ты и сегодня будешь весь день избегать меня?

Тими остановился и все же посмотрел в мои глаза.

– Нет? – неуверенно произнес он, и я вздохнул, садясь в постели. – Я... Прости, я...

– Давай просто не будем вспоминать? – предложил я, и Тими, пару секунд подумав, кивнул. – Отлично. Кофе? – раз уж я предложил не вспоминать, то было бы глупо не предлагать позавтракать таким тоном, будто действительно ничего не случилось.

– Я, наверное...

– Разве ты не пьешь кофе по утрам? – удивился я и дотянулся до своих брюк. – Тогда чай?

– Нет, просто... Не знаю. Я не хочу?

Я усмехнулся, глянув на него, и поднялся, застегивая ширинку.

– Перестань. Приготовлю нам кофе и какие-нибудь тосты, – я похлопал его по плечу, проходя мимо, и вышел из спальни, сам переводя дух.

Будет чертовски сложно делать вид, будто я не кончил в его рот прошлой ночью.

Черт подери.

Как меня угораздило? Я даже Лиз никогда не кончал в рот, а с ней мы пробовали всякое. Нет, возможно, если бы я был готов к такому его поведению, все бы окончилось куда прозаичней, но я даже представить не мог, что Тими способен на что-то подобное.

Какого черта вообще случилось все то, что случилось? Вопрос был вовсе не риторическим, я и в самом деле плохо понимал, как оказался в нынешней ситуации. У меня как будто просто сорвало крышу, но ведь таким должны страдать подростки, люди возраста Тими в конце концов, но точно не я. Может, все дело в том, что у меня секса давно не было? Но почему тогда мой выбор пал на Тими? Потому что он оказался рядом и тоже этого хотел? Совершенно непонятным оставалось, почему он мог этого хотеть, но спрашивать я не торопился. С самим собой бы прийти хоть к какому-то консенсусу.

– Наши планы насчет Пандино еще в силе? – будничным тоном спросил Тими, войдя в кухню, и я мысленно поаплодировал ему за его попытку.

– Да, конечно.

– Если не хочешь — я не обижусь...

– Тими, – прервал его я и выразительно посмотрел в его глаза.

– Сложно не говорить о слоне в комнате, – вздохнул он, садясь на стул у разделочного стола.

– У тебя занятия через полчаса, а «слон» прямо-таки огромный и времени на разговор о нем уйдет немало.

– Но хотя бы начать говорить мы можем? – он посмотрел на меня, приподняв брови, но я отвернулся к холодильнику, не желая вестись на жалостливое выражение лица.

– Мы перебрали, поддались идиотскому желанию поэкспериментировать, и все закончилось сексом. Я так это вижу.

– А ты говорил, что уйдет много времени, – невесело усмехнулся Тими, и я покосился на него через плечо.

– Ну а ты что думаешь?

– Мы перебрали, поддались идиотскому желанию...

– Тим, – прервал его я, развернувшись к нему лицом.

Тими пожал плечами, опуская взгляд на стол перед собой, по которому он водил пальцем, рисуя невидимые узоры.

– Ты гей? – Какого черта ходить вокруг да около?

– Нет, – вытаращился на меня Тими, нервно усмехнувшись. – Даже наполовину не гей, о чем ты вообще?

Не знаю, должен ли я был почувствовать облегчение или что-то подобное, но не было вообще ничего. Ни единой мысли, кроме «Как я мог так облажаться?!»

– Я тоже не гей и не би, так что единственным вариантом остается предложенный мной, – пожал плечами я. – Мы перебрали, занялись сексом — было классно, но на этом все. Ни вреда, ни сожалений. Мы можем продолжать общаться, как прежде, как будто ничего не случилось: изображать из себя туристов, шутить и ужинать, сидя рядом за столом. Последнее просто обязательно, иначе Лука выебет нам мозг. Не хочу, чтобы он расспрашивал, что между нами случилось — еще меньше мне хочется, чтобы он сам догадался. Я бы предпочел, чтобы о случившемся не узнал никто. Вообще. Никогда.

Тими кивал на каждое слово, и только после этого я почувствовал что-то сродни облегчению. То, что об этом кто-то узнает, и в итоге это дойдет до Лиз, нервировало больше всего.

– Я тоже не очень хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал, что я переспал со своим женатым коллегой — как-то это не очень для имиджа.

Какая прелесть, он думал об имидже... У меня на кону была семья, а он переживал из-за того, как это будет выглядеть в глазах общественности. Охренеть просто.

– Вот и замечательно, – решив не озвучивать свои мысли, произнес я и продолжил готовить тосты с грейпфрутом.

– А у тебя до этого было с парнями или только с твоей женой? – спустя минуту молчания, тихо спросил Тими.

– Иначе я бы не сказал, что это был эксперимент для нас обоих, – пожал плечами я, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, хотя все больше нервничал и раздражался.

– Различия очень большие?

Я снова развернулся и уставился на него, всем своим видом демонстрируя, насколько его вопрос выходил за рамки вообще всех возможных приличий.

– Мне просто любопытно, – смущенно признался Тими, вновь отводя взгляд.

– Если ты о том, что у тебя есть член, а у нее его нет, то да, различия имеются — дюймов так шесть различий.

– О господи, – выдохнул Тими, уронив голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

– Я точно не сделал тебе вчера больно? – спохватился я, вспомнив его поведение прошлой ночью.

Тими чуть приподнял голову, посмотрев на меня исподлобья и приподняв брови:

– Нет. Я вроде говорил вчера?  
– Да, просто... – я запнулся и отвернулся к плите, на котором едва не закипело кофе, пытаясь понять, что на меня нашло и зачем я вообще поднял эту тему. Мы же решили забыть? – ...Ты и звука не издал за все время, и я подумал, что, может, это из-за того, что тебе было больно.

– От тебя стонов тоже не было слышно, – плоским голосом заметил Тими, и я почувствовал себя идиотом. – И все-таки ты стереотипный мудак.

Да, пожалуй, он был прав, раз я считал, что он в такой момент или в такой роли обязан был вести себя, как Лиз, которая никогда не сдерживала стоны и всегда вела себя довольно громко в постели.

– Так значит, Пандино? – решив сменить тему, спросил я.

– Да, там находится этот памятник в память битвы при Пьяве, где Элио признается Оливеру... – К концу предложения голос Тими, поначалу звучавший с энтузиазмом, сменился на неуверенный. – Но мы может туда не ехать, – тихо добавил он.

– Почему? – удивился я, поставив перед ним тарелку с тостами и сев напротив с порцией для себя. – Хочу взглянуть на точку невозврата для героев, – чуть улыбнулся я, и Тими ответил натянутой улыбкой, принимаясь за тосты и кофе.

Весь завтрак прошел в том же духе — мы с переменчивым успехом игнорировали напряжение в атмосфере и старались вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось, но то и дело, когда наши взгляды пересекались, мы торопливо разрывали контакт от неловкости и даже отчасти стыда. Черт, я уже и забыл, каково это — завтракать с тем, с кем провел вечер ради секса на одну ночь. Извечные утренние терзания: надо ли изображать из себя джентльмена и предложить завтрак или можно обойтись простым провожанием до двери с улыбкой и словами «было очень классно, обязательно позвоню»; непреодолимое желание, чтобы она уже поскорей ушла — или желание слинять самому, желательно еще до того, как она проснется... И все остальные постыдные мысли и действия, связанные с прекрасным понятием «утро последствий». А ведь сейчас речь шла не о девушке, которой я точно никогда не позвоню и вряд ли где-то увижу — речь шла о Тими, с которым нам еще полтора месяца изображать влюбленную парочку. Какой же я идиот.

Мы простились с ним после завтрака, и едва за ним закрылась дверь, как на меня обрушился шторм мыслей.

Почему случилось то, что случилось? Почему я даже не вспомнил о Лиз, а когда вспомнил — смог запросто забыть? Я би? Неужели так бывает, чтобы в тридцать люди понимали, что они — би? Я лет с одиннадцати дрочил на голые сиськи в журналах — неужели может быть так, что я столько лет игнорировал важную часть собственного «я»? Да и не чувствовал я себя би! А если я не би, то как все дошло до секса с Тими? На девчонку он не очень похож, вот совсем, тогда почему? Я много выпил? В этом все дело?

Я просто много выпил. Просто много выпил, вот и все. Точка.

Меня не очень устраивал этот ответ, но я старался убедить себя в том, что именно так все и было, иначе у меня случится кризис, стресс или еще какая-нибудь хрень, которая отразится на моей способности перевоплощаться в разных людей, а мне это сейчас совсем не было нужно. Просто слишком много алкоголя, слишком вольные нравы местных и в целом слишком расслабляющая обстановка. Вот и все.

Не сказать, чтобы памятник был впечатляющим. Очередной мемориал, ничем не отличающийся от тысяч других таких же, разбросанных по всей Европе, хотя большая их часть наверняка относилась ко Второй мировой войне. Вокруг мемориала были припаркованы машины, и я все пытался представить себе сцену между Оливером и Элио, происходящую в восьмидесятые, и понять, что еще, кроме машин, ни одна из которых не принадлежала к тому периоду, могло не понравиться Луке, и что изменят или добавят для аутентичности.

– Как думаешь, он бисексуал, но просто скрывается?

– Кто? – спросил я, переведя взгляд с солдата на вершине мемориала на Тими.

– Асиман, автор книги.

– Представления не имею — я с ним не встречался.

– Просто он так написал обо всем, будто это правда случилось с ним, будто это не просто вымысел.

– Любовь — универсальное чувство. Каждый переживает подростковую влюбленность — он мог описывать собственные пережитые чувства, но переложенные на героев.

– Только зачем писать про геев?

– Захотелось выехать на теме, – пожал плечами я, не найдя другого ответа. – Будь это история о парне и взрослой женщине — ее бы никто не заметил. Таких историй — миллион. И потом, кто не влюблялся в свою учительницу? И кому захочется такое читать?

– Думаешь, все из корыстных побуждений? – нахмурился Тими.

– Думаю, я представления не имею, чем руководствовался Асиман, садясь за книгу. Может, он и правда когда-то жил в Италии и с ним случилось что-то подобное.

– Он жил в Италии, – подтвердил Тими. – Я гуглил как-то. Кажется, они перебрались в Нью-Йорк, когда ему было семнадцать.

– Тебе правда так интересно? – хмыкнул я.

– Просто не понимаю, зачем писать о геях, если не имеешь к ним никакого отношения?

– Зачем писать про космос, если ты не имеешь никакого отношения к космосу? – в ответ задал вопрос я. – По-моему, в этом вся прелесть писательства — ты можешь писать обо всем, нет вообще никаких границ. Главное, писать так, чтобы тебе верили, и вот уже для этого нужен талант. Но, конечно же, всегда есть вариант, что писал он о себе и своих гомосексуальных приключениях до отъезда из Италии, – улыбнулся я, и Тими усмехнулся. – Все дело в проповедовании вседозволенности в этой стране — здесь даже нет ограничений для детей относительно алкоголя.

– Я не ребенок, – проворчал Тими, и я рассмеялся.

– Я этого и не говорил.

– Подразумевал, – с прищуром посмотрел на меня Тими.

– Возможно, – со смехом согласился я.

– Мудак.

– Не отрицаю и этого.

Тими фыркнул и побрел вдоль ограждения мемориала, а я следил за ним взглядом, пока он не исчез за глыбой. Асиман и его прошлое интересовали меня в последнюю очередь — свои мотивы вчерашнего поступка я выяснил, и пусть они меня устраивали не до конца и, вероятно, были не единственными, но что двигало Тими, я и вовсе не знал, и мне было безумно интересно услышать его версию.

Он вышел из-за мемориала такой же неторопливой походкой, оглядывая то памятник, то окружающие площадь дома, а я неотрывно следил за ним, вновь на мгновения видя в нем ребенка, увлеченно изучающего окружающий его мир. Он в конце концов заметил мой взгляд и приподнял брови, безмолвно спрашивая, в чем дело.

– Почему вчера случилось то, что случилось? – негромко спросил я, не желая привлекать к нам внимание слоняющихся по площади людей, пусть наверняка ни один из них не понял меня.

– Я думал, мы все прояснили за завтраком? – чуть удивленно произнес он и вновь оглядел солдата на глыбе, остановившись в паре ярдов от меня, будто передумал обсуждать «слона».

– Ты так и не поделился со мной своей версией, – я подошел ближе, и он покосился на меня, но отказался встречать взгляд.

– Как ты и сказал, мы слишком много выпили, – пожал плечами Тими, разглядывая подножие мемориала.

– Это моя версия.

– И я с ней согласен.

– И ты не жалеешь? – Тими вопрошающе посмотрел на меня, и я пояснил: – Позавчера ты сказал, что не хотел бы испытывать некоторые первые разы — ты не вчерашнее имел в виду?

– Какая разница, жалею я или нет? – усмехнулся Тими. – Это же ничего не изменит.

– Значит, жалеешь, – констатировал я, чувствуя себя последним мудаком.

– Нет! – горячо возразил он. – Я ничего такого не говорил. Может... может, я и не был уверен до конца, но как тебе сопротивляться? – он сказал это беспечным тоном, но я почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем секунду назад.

– Ты что... ты пытаешься сказать, что я принудил тебя?..

– О господи! – вытаращился на меня Тими. – Ты ебанулся в конец?!

– Тим, потише, – прошипел я, оглядываясь на прохожих, и Тими спохватился и продолжил напряженным шепотом:

– Что за херню ты несешь? Я комплимент пытался тебе сделать, идиот! – он пихнул меня в грудь и вновь уставился на мемориал, покачав головой. – Я не жалею. И ни к чему ты меня не принуждал. Может, ты был прав вчера, и это был глупый эксперимент, не знаю. Но я чувствую себя мудаком, потому что ты женат и все такое, – он запустил пальцы в волосы и тяжело вздохнул.

– Ну, с этим я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

– Ты что, расскажешь ей? – снова вытаращился на меня Тим.

– Я что, похож на самоубийцу? – невесело усмехнулся я.

– Что будет, если она узнает?

– Понятия не имею. И думать не хочу. Сомневаюсь, что ее обрадует новость о том, что мой член побывал где-то еще, – я растянул губы в улыбке, и Тими понятливо кивнул. – Почему у тебя в кармане был презерватив?

– Ну... разве это не первое правило туризма? – смущенно спросил Тими.

– Я как-то не замечал, чтобы ты флиртовал с местными девушками, – прищурился я.

– Сложно делать это на чужом языке, – отбил он.

– Тогда зачем презерватив? – допытывался я.

– Если я скажу, что после того случая в коридоре полночи размышлял на тему гомосексуального секса и в итоге пришел к выводу, что если между нами снова что-то произойдет, то я хотел бы попробовать пойти до конца и потому подготовился, тебя это устроит?

– Ты так смешно выглядишь, когда пытаешься не беситься и говоришь таким вот спокойным голосом, – улыбнулся я.

– Почему твоя жена до сих пор не ушла от тебя? Ты же сущий кошмар, – покачал головой Тими.

– Ты просто плохо знаешь Лиз, – усмехнулся я. – Мы друг друга стоим, потому и вместе. Зайдем в замок? – я кивнул в сторону строения. – Может, нас пустят внутрь? Заодно проверим твой итальянский.

– Будто бы ты не должен знать итальянский, – проворчал Тими, отстраняясь от ограждения и направившись в сторону замка. – Оливер вроде пишет работу по языкам и неспроста приехал именно в Италию.

– Он просто знал, что это его едва ли не последний шанс затащить подростка в постель.

– Знаешь, мне Элио не кажется таким уж подростком. Конечно, он неопытен, особенно по части любви, но ребенком он мне не кажется — у него довольно широкие взгляды на мир, он явно умен...

– Да, но представление о мире он черпает не из собственного опыта, а из книг, – улыбнулся я, нагнав Тими. – Отсюда и его наивные рассуждения и неспособность понять, что к нему подкатывают. Потому что он все еще ребенок. Вот тебе и еще одна причина, почему книга написана о гомосексуальной любви — потому что это стандартная книга о взрослении, и в ней не было бы ничего интересного, нового или необычного, если бы речь шла о гетеросексуальной паре.

– Почему ты согласился играть, если тебе настолько не нравится книга? – нахмурился Тими.

– Я не говорил, что она мне не нравится, – возразил я. – Книга хороша, язык прекрасен, история замечательная и оставляет приятное послевкусие, заставляя ностальгировать по собственной первой влюбленности, но в ней нет ничего прорывного. Это просто хорошая история, и будь она об отношениях подростка и женщины или юной девушки и зрелого мужчины — она бы затерялась на фоне таких же хороших историй, вот и все.

– Я так не думаю.

– Я понял, что ты большой фанат, – рассмеялся я. – Больше не стану осквернять твое сокровище.

– Нет, ну как все-таки Лиз тебя терпит? – задумчиво пробормотал он, качая головой, и я рассмеялся с новой силой.

Мы провели в Пандино и расположенном рядом Палаццо-Пиньяно почти весь день, просто любуясь окрестностями и фотографируя церкви. Наверное, здесь можно было бы пойти по любой улице и в итоге натолкнуться на церковь, возможно, даже не на одну — кажется, ни одна другая страна не смогла бы соревноваться с Италией по их количеству, но при этом не казалось, что все местные поголовно — религиозные фанатики. Или они просто умели жить так, чтобы никто не замечал их фанатизма, в отличие от моих соотечественников — эти обожали носиться с плакатами и транспарантами и рассказывать, как их бог ненавидит геев и клиенток абортариев за их ужасные деяния. Порой я и забывал, как сильно меня раздражал фанатизм и истовая религиозность. Спасибо маме и ее религии, что взрастила во мне это чувство.

О том, что между нами с Тими случилось, мы больше не заговаривали, да и говорить было не о чем — из его слов я понял, что мы оба придерживались примерно одного мнения: случившееся было разовой акцией, о которой лучше не вспоминать. Неловкости, какая была вчера, не возникло, даже после обсуждения, и это откровенно радовало — я быстро забыл, что нам есть, чего стыдиться, и просто наслаждался тихой степенностью провинциального городка, представляя своего героя, бродящего по местным улочкам и проникающегося итальянской культурой.

Лиз ближе к вечеру сообщила о своем скором приезде, и вот уже это стало причиной волнений и размышлений. Несмотря на собственные выводы, глубоко внутри я чувствовал себя изменником и переживал, как буду смотреть ей в глаза и что будет, если она как-то поймет, что случилось. Такой вариант исключать тоже было нельзя, и я уже сейчас стал готовиться к изображению верного супруга. 

Черт подери, зачем я вообще позвал ее?


	3. Chapter 3

Я безумно нервничал перед встречей с Лиз — при всем моем умении изображать то, чего нет, я опасался, что она все поймет, едва взглянет в мои глаза. После стольких лет совместной жизни она научилась читать меня, преодолевая фальшь и маски, которые я надевал, лишь бы не беспокоить ее. И я ждал, что она спросит меня, что не так, едва увидит, или выведет на разговор в самое ближайшее время, но ничего из этого не случилось. Она вела себя, как обычно, ни разу не взглянула на меня так, будто о чем-то размышляла или пыталась понять мои мысли, и спустя пару дней я расслабился, почувствовал тотальное облегчение и даже иногда подумывал, что просто-напросто вообразил секс с Тими или что это был слишком реалистичный сон, приснившийся мне после очередного дня детального разбора отношений между нашими героями. Тими тоже никак не напоминал о случившемся: ни когда мы были в компании с Лиз, ни когда мы оставались наедине, и это обнадеживало еще больше.

Лиз была в восторге от личного знакомства с ним, и потому мы везде брали его с собой, и за пару таких вылазок я стал относиться к нему как к младшему брату или даже, прости господи, сыну. Я присматривал за ним, как за Харпер, переживал, когда он исчезал из поля зрения, и даже ревностно следил за тем, чтобы к нему не приставали мутные персонажи на улице, что случалось достаточно часто, учитывая болтливость и открытость Тими.

– Поток информации из него и правда нужно постоянно фильтровать, – усмехнулась Лиз, переодеваясь для сна, после очередного вечера в обществе Тими. – Но он забавный.

– Да, – протянул я. – Но я все же думал провести хоть один вечер наедине с тобой. Может, завтра поедем в Милан? Оставим Харпер и Тими с няней, а сами проведем вечер вместе — только ты и я. Может, даже останемся в Милане на ночь? – я подошел к ней сзади и обнял, целуя плечо и встречая взгляд в отражении зеркала перед нами. – Целый вечер только для нас.

– Не так уж редко это и случается, – прищурилась Лиз, – но не вижу причины отказываться, тем более когда речь о Милане.

– Прекрасно, – улыбнулся я, опуская ладони на ее бедра.

Не то чтобы у нас не было секса с тех пор, как она прилетела, просто место действовало на меня и мое либидо. Она казалась мне сексуальней обычного, и каждый раз, стоило мне взглянуть на нее, я вспоминал предыдущую ночь в постели и начинал предвкушать приближающийся вечер.

– Ты и правда соскучился, – хмыкнула Лиз, наблюдая за моими руками, задирающими ее сорочку.

– Тебе не нравится?

Лиз развернулась в моих объятиях и вместо ответа поцеловала меня, а я подсадил ее на свою талию и донес до кровати.

Не было ничего естественней, чем вот так завершить день, слыша ее стоны, целуя ее кожу, лаская ее тело, двигаясь с ней в унисон. Сейчас даже представить было невозможно, что я мог пожелать чего-то или кого-то другого.

Конечно, за долгие годы брака у нас, как и у всех, случались ссоры, и порой казалось, что отношения на грани и мы перестали чувствовать друг к другу даже намек на чувства, но подобные воссоединения после разлуки напоминали мне, как сильно я любил Лиз. Хотя иногда в моей голове возникала мысль, что все это было сплошным притворством, ведь что может быть проще брака, который то и дело прерывается постоянными отлучениями одного из супругов — иногда на целые месяцы? Может, в этом и был секрет нашего успеха — в том, что мы время от времени отдыхали друг от друга? Может, мы просто не успевали погрязнуть во всех тех мелких бытовых проблемах, которые добивают другие пары?..

Но после таких терзаний всегда приходила и другая мысль: в таком случае, мы были счастливчиками. Я люблю ее, она любит меня, у нас растет прекрасная дочь, и нас обоих все совершенно устраивало.

***

– Он от тебя в восторге, да? – улыбнулась Лиз, глядя вслед Тими, оставившему нас после завтрака и новостей, что сегодня мы с Лиз собирались провести день вдвоем.

– Ты же не против, что я так влияю на молодое поколение?

– О, мой милый старичок, – протянула с улыбкой Лиз, погладив меня по руке. – В твою защиту могу сказать, что для твоего престарелого возраста с эрекцией у тебя все отлично, – добавила она, и я ответил на ее улыбку.

– Спасибо, догорая.

– Возвращаясь к Тими — я совершенно не против усыновить его, если мы все еще планируем когда-нибудь завести второго ребенка. Я с удовольствием пропущу период беременности со всеми ее прелестями и младенчество ребенка с ночными коликами и прорезающимися зубами.

– Я надеялся научить сына ездить на велосипеде, – чуть нахмурился я.

– Он актер, – пожала плечами Лиз, – наверняка сможет изобразить неумение кататься на велосипеде. Повторно научишь его плавать, всем премудростям футбола — всему, что тебе заблагорассудится. А как небольшой бонус для твоей обожаемой жены — из меня не вылезет что-то размером с мяч для футбола.

– Ну ладно тебе, у Харпер голова была размером с грейпфрут.

– А плечи — нет, – отрезала Лиз.

– Значит, ты хочешь сразу перейти к подростковым проблемам? – решив не углубляться в тему болезненности родов, спросил я.

– Разве ему не двадцать? – удивилась Лиз.

– Нынешние двадцатилетние в душе — пятнадцатилетние подростки, – пожал плечами я. – Так что будет тебе постоянный вызов и протест и первые проблемы с девочками. Ну или с мальчиками, – вырвалось у меня, и Лиз рассмеялась и покачала головой.

– Представляешь, если он и в самом деле приведет мальчика знакомиться с нами? Какого-нибудь Эзру Миллера?

– Знаешь, а ведь у Тими есть родители, и они, насколько мне известно, не отказывались от него, – заметил я, – а то что-то этот разговор об усыновлении становится слишком серьезным.

– Тогда тебе достаются прорезающиеся зубы, ночные колики и кормление, а я, так и быть, перетерплю беременность, – премило улыбнулась Лиз.

– Я согласен, – легко пожал плечами я.

– Ты уже подумываешь снова обратиться в агентство Мелинды, да? – прищурилась Лиз.

– Она прекрасно справляется с Харпер — я бы клонировал ее для второго ребенка, если бы это было возможно.

– Ты иногда бываешь просто ужасен, – она бросила в меня скомканной салфеткой.

– Я желаю для нашего возможного ребенка самого лучшего.

– Что не делает тебя менее ужасным в вопросах морали.

– А ты хочешь усыновить ребенка, родители которого не отказывались от него, – отбил я, и Лиз посмотрела на меня мстительным взглядом, но ничего не сказала. – Проверю-ка я бронь в ресторане, – пробормотал я и ретировался из-за стола, изображая, будто взгляд Лиз в самом деле возымел эффект.

Я и правда намеревался проверить бронь, но меня отвлекло уведомление о сообщении от Тими, и я даже почувствовал что-то вроде волнения от мысли, что он прислал что-то пошлое — что-то, что мне было бы сложно объяснить, загляни Лиз мне через плечо. Я с опаской прошел по ссылке, но оказалось, что это просто мем, и у меня отлегло от души, хотя до меня тут же дошло, что я все это время убеждал себя, будто ничего между нами с Тими не было, и я все еще был преданным супругом.

– Все хорошо?

– Да, – улыбнулся я Лиз, и мне повезло, что она спросила лишь для того, чтобы привести меня в чувство, и ее совершенно не интересовало мое состояние: она прошла мимо меня, даже не взглянув в мою сторону, и я поторопился за ней, настраиваясь на то, что весь сегодняшний день мне придется постоянно быть настороже, или она все же поймет, что я не был так рад нашему времяпрепровождению вместе, как должен бы. И то, что мы выбрали Милан, один из крупнейших городов моды, было только мне на руку — Лиз практически не обращала на меня внимания весь день: мы посетили несколько местных церквей, пообедали в кафе и после до самого ужина обходили модные бутики. Лиз была счастлива так, будто никогда прежде не бывала в Милане, а у меня появилось время обдумать собственное «внезапное» озарение.

И в самом деле, почему мне удавалось так долго убеждать себя, будто ничего плохого не случилось? Я не сторонник понятий, что один раз еще ничего не значит. И в нашем случае с Тими, в общем-то, был не один раз, что только ухудшало ситуацию. Я изменил Лиз, и неважно, с парнем или девушкой — это все еще была измена, и возможно, для Лиз понимание, что секс был с парнем, окажется куда худшим вариантом, ведь в этом случае выходило, что меня привлекло что-то, что она в принципе не могла бы дать. Ведь в этом было что-то от правды — я переспал не с женщиной, и это что-то, да значило.

Незаметно для себя, я вернулся к изначально мучившему меня вопросу: почему между мной и Тими случился секс?

Я никогда не считал зазорными высказывания относительно внешности мужчин и мог спокойно сказать, что находил кого-то красивым, но это никогда не значило влечение — это была просто констатация факта, без сексуального подтекста. Я вообще не мог вспомнить, чтобы хоть раз за всю свою жизнь испытал влечение к мужчине — за исключением Тими, что делало ситуацию еще более неоднозначной. Нельзя просто взять и в тридцать осознать свою бисексуальность, хотя я, конечно, не был экспертом в вопросах психологии и сексологии — или какая из дисциплин занимается подобными вопросами. Да ведь и не изменилось ничего: каждый день с той ночи с Тими я встречал мужчин, которых мог бы назвать красивыми, но ни один из них не вызывал во мне сексуальное желание. Даже Тими.

Может, это все же была просто ошибка? Или не до конца осознанное желание изучить героев и их мир, попытка понять их мироощущение? Готовясь к съемкам, я старался максимально сблизиться с героем, которого намеревался играть, пытался проникнуть в его мир, окружить себя его вещами, попытаться увидеть мир его глазами, и это часто приводило к тому, что герой или его мировоззрение становилось частью меня, и я уже не мог вернуться к предыдущей версии себя. Возможно, в этот раз было то же самое, и это просто опыт, который был мне необходим, хотя я не отдавал себе отчет в том, к чему он может привести и зачем я вообще это делал. Быть может, именно поэтому Лиз не заметила, что я пытался что-то скрыть, потому что подсознательно я и не считал, что мне есть что скрывать, когда речь шла о рядовой подготовке к роли.

– Готов к первому дню съемок? Готов изображать влюбленного студента? – с улыбкой в голосе спросила Лиз, устраиваясь на своей половине кровати.

– Здесь тот случай, когда влюбленность с самого первого момента омрачена мыслями о неминуемом разрыве. Как и с Клайдом Толсоном — никакого удовольствия для героя.

– Да, и в обоих случаях — это осознанный выбор твоих героев. Тебе нравится, когда твои герои страдают, и я вижу в этом зачатки мазохизма.

– Ты проглядела самый важный сигнал мазохизма за всю мою жизнь — брак с тобой, – с улыбкой произнес я, и Лиз рассмеялась, пододвигаясь ближе.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – прошептала она и поцеловала меня.

– А я тебя — еще больше, – ответил я. – На самом деле, немного волнительно, – вернулся к ее вопросу я. – Ты видела шорты, которые мне предстоит носить? У меня боксерки длинней!

– Будем надеяться, что погода все съемки будет стоять прохладная, иначе тебе придется куда-то девать член, – она накрыла его ладонью, и я усмехнулся.

– Обожаю, когда ты делаешь такие комплименты.

– Знаю, – протянула Лиз. – Мне скоро возвращаться в Лос-Анджелес, и пройдет еще очень много времени, прежде чем я смогу сказать что-то подобное, имея возможность прикоснуться к тебе.

– Ты потрясающая женщина.

– Поэтому ты и женился на мне. Поэтому и из тяги к мазохизму, – тут же добавила она, чуть крепче сжимая мой член, и я прошипел, а Лиз рассмеялась, ослабляя хватку.

– Потрясающая и коварная, – исправился я, целуя ее плечо.

– Как бы еще я притащила тебя к алтарю? – задала риторический вопрос Лиз, позволяя мне устроиться над ней, и на этом наш разговор был окончен — одно только напоминание о ее скором отъезде пробудило желание.

***

Тими нервничал. Кажется, это была его первая большая роль, и потому он заметно волновался, что выражалось в еще большей, чем обычно, болтливости и суетливости. Смотреть на это было забавно, но я все же сжалился над ним и решил немного успокоить.

– Не думал, что Лиз будет здесь, – пробормотал он, едва я подошел ближе.

– Ей нравится наблюдать за процессом.

Мои слова своеобразно подействовали на него: за долю секунды он стал походить на оленя в свете фар, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

– И... и когда она возвращается в Штаты?

– В конце недели. Почему спросил?

Тими отвел взгляд и пожал плечами:

– Просто так.

– Ну как вы? – к нам подошла Лиз и обняла меня за талию, но посмотрела на Тими.

– Он переживает, что ты взбесишься, когда увидишь, как мы творим всякие непотребства на камеру, – хмыкнул я, подозревая, что именно это вызвало такую реакцию Тими на мои слова о Лиз и ее присутствии на съемочной площадке.

Лиз рассмеялась, а Тими посмотрел на меня так, будто я предал его, и это развеселило меня еще больше.

– Считай, что у тебя есть мое разрешение на непотребства с ним, – Лиз похлопала Тими по плечу.

– Прекрасно, всегда хотел поэкспериментировать с парнями, – заявил я, и глаза Тими от этого стали только больше.

– А я бы взглянула на это, – подхватила Лиз. – Я не прочь посмотреть гейское порно время от времени.

– В самом деле? – Мы с Тими задали этот вопрос одновременно и уставились на Лиз.

– Почему я об этом ничего не знаю? – добавил я, и Лиз расхохоталась.

– Не уверена, что готова принять мысль, что тебя возбудит гейское порно, потому никогда не предлагала.

– Почему ты вообще смотришь такое порно?

– Что может быть прекрасней двух красивых парней, занимающихся сексом? – пожала плечами Лиз.

– Мы с тобой, занимающиеся сексом? – предложил я, и Тими выдохнул, отводя взгляд:

– О боже...

– Наша с тобой библиотека не такая уж разнообразная и большая.

– Не уверен, что хочу это слышать, – смущенно произнес Тими и только собрался уйти от нас, как я его остановил:

– Да мы же шутим, ничего такого мы не снимали. – Конечно же, снимали. – Просто так забавно мучить тебя, – улыбнулся я, и Лиз погладила его по щеке:

– Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься. Представляю, как выглядела та ваша репетиция первого поцелуя. До того, как режиссер объяснил вам, что хочет увидеть.

– Жаль, никто это не снимал — такие шикарные кадры пропали, – с наигранной досадой произнес я. – Первый поцелуй девственницы.

– Вы оба просто невыносимы, – с расстановкой произнес Тими и все же ушел, а мы с Лиз рассмеялись.

– Думаешь, ему стало легче? – тихо спросила она, когда Тими отошел на ярдов пять.

– Не знаю, но было весело. И что это за новости про гейское порно? – я перевел взгляд со спины Тими на Лиз, и она улыбнулась:

– Ну надо же мне как-то развлекаться, когда ты в отъезде?

– Я думал, тебе достаточно наших звонков друг другу.

– И сам ты никогда не дрочишь на порно? – она посмотрела на меня с прищуром.

– Но гейское? Ты ведь не фантазируешь о каком-нибудь таком тройничке? Потому что я не уверен, что согласен тереться членом о чужие яйца в процессе, – понизив голос, сказал я, глядя ей в глаза.

– Нет, – усмехнулась она. – Это просто порно — да, с двумя парнями, и меня это возбуждает. Только и всего, – она глянула на часы и вздохнула. – Давай, герой-любовник, тебе скоро соблазнять подростка. К слову, я все еще считаю это ужасным.

– По сценарию ему семнадцать, – заметил я.

– И трахаться он должен со своими сверстниками.

– Боже, я и не думал, что женился на такой зашоренной женщине. Еще и прожил с ней столько лет. Кошмар!

– Не знаю, по мне так очень похоже, что Оливер просто воспользовался чувствами и неопытностью мальчишки.

– А по-моему, он подарил ему замечательный опыт. И вообще, я считаю, что первый любовник должен быть как минимум опытней в вопросах секса.

Лиз улыбнулась, и я понял, что она подловила меня, а я как последний идиот повелся.

– Ты ужасная женщина, – покачал головой я, усмехнувшись.

– Должна же я была вернуть тебе долг, – пожала плечами она.

– Я тогда просто высказал свое мнение.

– И заставил меня чувствовать себя так, будто я сделала что-то плохое.

– Про тебя я и слова не говорил, – возразил я. – Проблема в нем — он был вдвое старше, тебе было всего шестнадцать!..

– В шестнадцать люди тоже хотят секса, – прервала меня Лиз. – Но ты же высказался так, будто он воспользовался мной, будто я сама ничего решать не могла в том возрасте.

– А разве ты смогла бы отказать?

– Если бы захотела. Но я хотела секса с ним.

– Я вообще не верю, что мы обсуждаем это сейчас, – покачал головой я. – И ты столько лет обижалась на меня за эти слова?

– Если бы я обижалась — я бы дала знать об этом. Но ты так защищаешь своего героя, что я просто не смогла промолчать, – улыбнулась Лиз и коротко поцеловала меня. – Удачного первого кадра.

Я фыркнул и направился к Луке, вокруг которого собралась толпа, чтобы послушать последние наставления перед началом съемок.

***

Первый день съемок пролетел незаметно, как и бывало обычно, когда начинаешь выкладываться и демонстрировать то, к чему готовился не один месяц, когда нет горящих сроков и можно снимать одну и ту же сцену по десять раз, пытаясь найти верную интонацию, верный взгляд, удачное положение камеры, когда есть время обсудить каждую мелочь и высказать собственное мнение насчет героя или его взаимодействия с другими персонажами.

Мандраж Тими прошел после первого же дубля, и я даже удивился тому, как органично он смотрелся в роли Элио, он играл так естественно, что это завораживало. Это наверняка стоило ему титанических усилий, но в кадре он выглядел непринужденным, и когда я впервые увидел его на мониторе, когда Лука демонстрировал отснятый материал и что-то комментировал, меня вдруг посетила мысль, что я в самом деле вижу того Элио, что представлял, пока читал сценарий и книгу. Даже удивительно, как было просто поверить в его игру — я в самом деле не ожидал от него такого, о чем сообщил ему вечером за ужином.

– Ну спасибо, – цокнул языком Тими, и я усмехнулся.

– Я ведь комплимент сделал.

– Только сначала сказал, что считал меня бездарностью — так себе комплимент на фоне подобных слов.

– Ты бываешь такой занозой в заднице, – посмеиваясь, покачал головой я.

– Я, пожалуй, промолчу, – прищурился он, посмотрев на меня.

Он уже был подвыпившим — алкоголь менял его, и меня это забавляло, и даже его неоднозначное — в условиях произошедшего между нами — замечание не возымело должного эффекта, а только развеселило меня.

– Погоди, – протянула сидящая рядом с нами Лиз, слышавшая весь разговор, – иногда посреди съемок у него что-то замыкает в голове, и он становится похож на своего героя и вне съемочной площадки, так что если он вдруг начнет цитировать древних ученых и ходить в коротких шортах и в жизни, можешь начинать опасаться за свою невинность, – она расхохоталась после своих слов, и мы с Тими поддержали смех, переглянувшись, явно думая в этот момент об одном и том же: в этот раз в моей голове что-то перемкнуло гораздо раньше, и Тими уже поздно было переживать о своей невинности.

– Но ты же не против подобного развития событий, верно? Ты сама так сказала сегодня днем.

– Только в случае, если я буду среди приглашенных зрителей, – покачала головой Лиз.

– Оливер и Элио избегали демонстрации своих отношений, тем более настолько интимных.

– Значит, не судьба вам перепихнуться, – развела руками Лиз.

– Господи, что за бред вы оба несете? – посмеиваясь, протянул Тими, переводя взгляд с меня на Лиз.

Да, я в самом деле нес бред, потому что однозначно не собирался повторять то, что случилось между мной и Тими, но дело было не в этом и тем более не в попытке получить от Лиз карт-бланш на секс с кем-то еще — просто подобное балансирование на краю позволяло мне практически говорить ей правду в глаза, но при этом не говорить ничего. Это не столько успокаивало совесть, сколько позволяло избежать ситуации, когда я скажу лишнего, не заметив, что сказал слишком много. Такой своеобразный буфер, подушка безопасности, которая не давала мне испортить отношения с женой из-за собственной недальновидности. Наверное, ни одна супружеская пара не обходилась без секретов друг от друга, и мы с Лиз не были исключением, и я был уверен, что у нее имелись свои секреты, но я предпочитал думать, что все они были безобидными. С некоторых пор я проигрывал ей в этом, и это не просто неосмотрительные слова относительно ее первого любовника и первого секса, не просто разговор, память о котором она пронесла почти через всю нашу семейную жизнь и который, по ее словам, несильно повлиял на ее отношение ко мне. Признание в измене явно не закончится легким подтруниванием спустя годы, и потому мне нужны были такие бредовые разговоры, чтобы слегка выпустить пар, тем самым предотвратив саму возможность однажды вывалить на нее всю правду.

И я искренне верил, что смогу держать это при себе, как и другие, куда более безобидные секреты.


	4. Chapter 4

– Хочешь? – Тими поднес к моему лицу черешню, и я протянул раскрытую ладонь, но он тут же отдернул руку: – Нет! – и снова поднес ее ближе к моему лицу. Я усмехнулся, глянув в его блестящие задором глаза, и открыл рот, и Тими с широченной улыбкой и явным самодовольством вложил в него черешню. Все присутствующие за столом рассмеялись, а Тими изобразил, будто его смутило такое внимание к нам, и закусил оставшийся в руке черешок между зубов, стреляя взглядом.

Я в ответ на выходку демонстративно взял его за руку, раскрыл ладонь и сплюнул в нее косточку.

– Фу! – рассмеялся Тими, но не выбросил ее, а аккуратно положил на салфетку.

Он быстро подхватил нашу с Лиз манеру общения, а, получив от нее разрешение и поняв, что ее в самом деле не заботили его дурачества, и вовсе перестал контролировать себя, и теперь подобные сцены между нами случались по десять раз за день. Я не чувствовал дискомфорт от происходящего, меня это даже веселило, но все же иногда в голове возникали мысли, что я упустил тот момент, когда нужно было обозначить границы. Как с питомцами, когда их вовремя не приучили к идее, что спать на кровати хозяев нельзя. Но что самое странное, все это не закончилось с отъездом Лиз — я думал, Тими вернется к прежнему приятельскому поведению, но он, кажется, чувствовал себя более чем просто комфортно, вторгаясь в мое личное пространство, которое в кратчайшие сроки уменьшилось настолько, что едва покрывало кожу, особенно в обществе Тими. Наверное, ни один наш разговор лицом к лицу не обходился без тактильного контакта, а если речь шла о посиделках в конце дня, как сейчас, то он вполне мог склонить голову на мое плечо, и я не заметил, как стал обнимать его в такие моменты, чтобы ему было удобней.

Мы сидели в саду Джероломо, владельца местного кафе — мы познакомились с ним в мое первое посещение его заведения, и это был уже второй раз, когда наша компания заканчивала день на его плетеных диванах после очередного пиршества за разговорами и смехом.

– Чем займемся завтра? – приглушенным голосом спросил Тими, привалившись к моему плечу и заглянув в глаза — он оказался так близко, что я почувствовал его дыхание кожей лица.

– Не знаю, есть предложения?

Тими только пожал плечами и покачал головой, чуть улыбнувшись.

– Тогда предлагаю отоспаться, а потом решить за поздним завтраком.

– Ладно, – кивнул он и устроил голову на моем плече, и только после этого я понял, что он практически обнимал мою руку своими.

– Устал? – я взъерошил его волосы свободной рукой, и он снова посмотрел в мои глаза, но не поднял голову.

– Немного.

– Тогда пошли?

– Но завтра же нет съемок.

– Ты видел, который час? И так есть все шансы проснуться в обед.

Мы попрощались с присутствующими, получив в ответ с десяток шуток относительно наших отношений, поведения на людях и неприличных пожеланий на остаток ночи. Джероломо проводил нас до самой калитки, и я еще минут десять благодарил его за прием и вообще — вкуснейшую еду, которую я только ел за всю свою жизнь. Тими быстро переключился на телефон, явно заскучав, и я поторопился попрощаться с Джероломо и позволить ему вернуться к оставшимся гостям.

– Это некрасиво, между прочим, – накрыв ладонью экран его телефона, произнес я и обошел Тими.

– В следующий раз повисну у тебя на шее и вообще буду всячески привлекать внимание, – пригрозил он, и я даже не сомневался, что он говорил серьезно. – Может, устроим завтра пикник? Поедем на велосипедах, найдем какое-нибудь укромное место и просто проведем время на природе?

– Да, можно, – согласился я и приобнял Тими за плечи. – Поваляемся в траве, поцелуемся, ты схватишь меня за член...

– Да иди ты! – он пихнул меня локтем, рассмеявшись, и выпутался из объятия.

– А что? Устроим репетицию. Лука будет доволен.

– Ну на хрен, – все еще посмеиваясь, ответил Тими. – И вообще, мы и без того уже отрепетировали все, что было можно. Даже, наверное, больше, чем было нужно.

– Ну почему? – возразил я. – Ты еще не звал меня своим именем во время секса.

Тими даже остановился от ошеломления.

– Что? – обернулся я. – Ты же этого не делал? Ты вообще, кажется, ни слова не произнес тогда.

– ...Сама фраза, конечно, крутая, – медленно начал Тими и нагнал меня, – но как-то это дико, тебе не кажется? Произносить свое имя во время секса, глядя в глаза партнеру?

– Апогей эгоцентризма, – согласился я. – Даже представить себе не могу подобного, но я много чего не могу представить из того, что имеется в книге и сценарии. Как можно трахать персик, например. Или желание съесть персик, над которым надругались, да еще и с удовольствием проглотить сперму в нем. Это же еще хуже, чем проглотить во время минета, когда она еще теплая — она же там какое-то время провела, в этом несчастном персике — Оливер точно не сразу после оргазма Элио пришел.

– У тебя прямо пунктик насчет спермы, – покачал головой Тими.

– Это просто мерзко. Я могу понять анал, могу понять минет, я даже могу понять анилингус — с некоторыми условиями, но не секс с фруктами и последующее их поедание вместе с начинкой. Я смотрел «Американский пирог», но блядь! Один трахнул персик — второй захотел его съесть! Люди, что с вами не так?! – переигрывая в эмоциях, протянул я.

Тими смеялся весь мой монолог, и его смех разносился эхом по пустынным каменным улочкам Кремы, и я все ждал, когда же кто-нибудь выглянет из ставней и покроет нас матом на итальянском.

– Я искренне не понимаю, почему ты решил сыграть в этом фильме.

– Нужно выходить из зоны комфорта, даже когда речь идет о профессиональной деятельности. А еще Лиз понравился сценарий — либо я чего-то не знаю о ее любви к извращениям с фруктами, либо это отголосок ее любви к гейскому порно. Будет здорово, если выяснится, что она уговорила меня сняться в этом фильме только для того, чтобы добавить самые пикантные сцены в свои фантазии, где я выступаю в роли гея, трахающего подростка.

– Вы очень странная пара, – хмыкнул Тими. – Но очень крутая, с этим вашими шутками друг над другом — просто круто. Я бы тоже так хотел.

– И не думай напрашиваться третьим, даже после того, как тебя добавили в фантазии моей жены в качестве гея-девственника, – предупредил я, и Тими пару секунд совершенно не реагировал на мои слова, будто пытался представить подобное развитие событий. – Ты же там не представляешь Лиз голой?

– Я... нет, конечно, идиот! – возразил он, и я рассмеялся. – А вы когда-нибудь?.. У тебя был секс втроем?

– Нет, – хмыкнул я. – Вообще плохо себе это представляю. Одну-то женщину удовлетворить сложно — что говорить о двух? Ну и сюжет, когда нужно делить женщину с другим мужчиной, меня как-то не вдохновляет. Вдруг мне захочется ее поцеловать, а она до этого брала в рот его член?.. – размышлял я вслух, и Тими фыркнул. – Я не педик, чтобы брать в рот член — даже опосредованно.

– Замолчи, замолчи, все, просто замолчи! – протараторил Тими, задыхаясь от смеха. – Я уже сто раз пожалел, что спросил.

– Ну так этому я и пытаюсь тебя научить — думай, прежде чем что-то говорить.

– Да, сэнпай, как скажете, сэнпай, – Тими сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и пару раз поклонился.

– Что это, блядь, вообще значит?

– Какой же ты дремучий, – вздохнул Тими, а я в ответ на это схватил его, намереваясь защекотать, но он вскрикнул от неожиданности, и я тут же отпустил его:

– Ты что так орешь, придурок? – вытаращился на него я, посмеиваясь и окидывая взглядом ближайшие окна, ожидая, что кто-нибудь все-таки скинет на нас цветочный горшок.

– А что ты меня так пугаешь, идиот? – он прислонился спиной к стене здания и схватился за грудь, переводя дыхание.

– Тоже мне, хрупкая снежинка, – фыркнул я.

– Может, и снежинка, может, и хрупкая, – прищурился он. – И вообще, у меня деликатный и уязвимый внутренний мир, и я бы попросил!..

– Ой, заткнись уже на хер! – я легко шлепнул его по животу, и Тими тут же попытался ударить меня — это перешло в шуточную борьбу, пока я не схватил его за запястья и не прижал к стене.

Были мы уже в такой ситуации, и Тими, судя по его сошедшему на нет смеху и прояснившемуся взгляду, тоже это осознал. Он расслабился всем телом, будто демонстрируя, что сдается, но я не отпустил его — мне просто не хотелось.

– Зайдешь? – чуть слышно спросил я, и Тими порывисто кивнул, облизнув губы, и мне тут же захотелось поцеловать его, но здравый смысл возобладал, и я отступил, молча направившись к вилле, слушая шаги Тими чуть позади себя и вспоминая наш секс — сумбурный, странный, оставивший после себя неоднозначные мысли и ощущения...

И зачем только я позвал его к себе? Я мог поклясться, что он думал о чем-то подобном, учитывая его неуверенные шаги и совсем необычное тихое поведение.

В нем не было естественности, в том нашем сексе. Мы оба этого хотели, но все же что-то в нем отсутствовало, будто мы в самом деле решили поставить эксперимент, захотели выяснить, изучить, расставить все по полкам, но без настоящего влечения — просто техника, без «огонька». Так зачем я позвал Тими? Откуда появилось желание поцеловать его сейчас?

Мы в тишине дошли до дома, и я пропустил Тими внутрь, входя следом и закрывая за собой дверь с таким ощущением, будто запирал нас в клетке, из которой не было выхода. Тими остановился посреди коридора, оглянувшись на меня — я натянуто улыбнулся ему, и он тут же отвел взгляд, ответив такой же неестественной улыбкой. Мы оба не были уверены, зачем вновь загнали себя в такую ситуацию, и теперь нужно было как-то вырулить на прежний уровень дурачеств и взаимных подколов. Так было бы гораздо проще.

Черт подери, мы оба вели себя как девственники, хотя мне уже было как-то не к лицу подобное поведение, но и торопиться идти до конца, как в прошлый раз, когда у меня было время остановиться и подумать, мне совершенно не хотелось.

Я уже тысячу лет не испытывал подобную неуверенность, будто вновь стал подростком, когда снедают сомнения, когда сделать шаг навстречу кажется так сложно, что все внутри замирает. С Лиз я давно ничего подобного не испытывал — с ней мы оставили это в настолько далеком прошлом наших отношений, что я вообще не мог вспомнить, когда я, желая ее, преодолевал расстояние между нами с сомнением и неуверенностью.

Забавно, с полчаса назад Тими кормил меня черешней, лип ко мне, как вторая кожа, а я преспокойно обнимал его, и это было настолько естественно, насколько естественно дыхание, но сейчас даже шагнуть к нему, приблизиться на расстояние вытянутой руки было сложно. И это было так волнительно, будто я вообще впервые что-то подобное испытывал. И почему я вообще чувствовал что-то подобное? Это сомнения из-за страха снова совершить глупость или сомнения, которые преследуют любовников, опасающихся получить отказ в ответ на свое желание? Господи, неужели я действительно так давно не испытывал последнего, что не мог отличить одно от другого?

Тими заметно нервничал, и я готов был поспорить, что он собирался с духом, чтобы уйти, и это была бы самая неловкая сцена между нами, которая наверняка бы потом преследовала нас до конца совместной работы, но я нашел в себе силы раньше и все же подошел к нему. Он не посмотрел на меня, только слегка повернул голову в мою сторону, уставившись в пол, будто намеревался следить за моими движениями краем глаза, а я остановился у него за спиной и коснулся его запястий кончиками пальцев, медленно скользнув ими вверх по рукам. Его кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, Тими шатко выдохнул, расслабив до этого напряженные плечи, и я склонился над одним, оставив поцелуй у основания шеи.

Я должен был спросить, уверен ли он, ведь он говорил, что сомневался в прошлый раз, но я просто не готов был услышать отказ, не желал приводить Тими в чувство, разрушать и без того шаткий момент. Я вел себя совершенно безответственно и прекрасно это понимал, но я и сам не был уверен, чего хотел и до чего готов был дойти этой ночью, мне хотелось просто плыть по течению.

Я провел губами по его шее к уху, и Тими склонил голову набок, будто специально демонстрируя кожу, и я поддался желанию оставить на ней ряд поцелуев, шагнув к нему вплотную и обняв вокруг талии. Он накрыл мои руки своими и откинул голову на мое плечо, и я увидел на его лице выражение блаженства. Он даже во время оргазма так не выглядел в прошлые разы, и это было удивительно — то, что он так отзывался на простое объятие и не самые страстные поцелуи, но мне была приятна такая реакция. Я уже и не помнил, когда Лиз в последний раз так остро реагировала на ласку в начале прелюдии, как и того, чтобы я так сильно волновался в подобный момент с ней, опасаясь сделать что-то не так, спугнуть, получить отказ и лишиться возможности получить и доставить удовольствие.

Я накрыл губы Тими поцелуем, и он ответил — медленно, почти осторожно, будто пытаясь распробовать поцелуй, как если бы мы никогда прежде не целовались, да и я не спешил углублять его и хоть как-то менять его настроение. Он и без того возбуждал — возможно, даже больше, чем любой другой наш поцелуй.

Тими, не отрываясь от моих губ, развернулся ко мне всем телом и обнял вокруг шеи, а я скользнул ладонями под его футболку на спине и вдруг понял, что именно этого и не хватало в прошлый раз — этой волнующей неспешности, неуверенности, осторожного исследования, позволяющего распробовать и прочувствовать каждое мгновение. Мы так торопились в постель прошлый раз, я подсознательно настолько опасался, что моя совесть остановит меня до того, как будет уже поздно, что это совершенно убило все наслаждение процессом.

Я все же завершил поцелуй, и Тими наконец встретил мой взгляд, и его настолько волновало происходящее, что я видел пульсацию во впадинке между ключиц. Мне выдалась еще одна возможность спросить, но я сознательно игнорировал ее. Более того, я не дал ему вернуться к сомнениям, переложив ладони на его задницу и оставляя череду поцелуев на шее. Тими впутался пальцами в волосы на моем затылке и плотно прижался ко мне пахом, позволяя оценить его возбуждение, но будто не получив должной реакции, он оттянул меня от своей шеи и возобновил поцелуй, и его уже нельзя было назвать неспешным, и еще меньше ему подходило определение «осторожный». Он для себя явно все решил, да и я, пожалуй, тоже — по крайней мере, я точно не намеревался закончить все здесь, и мне уже хотелось переместиться в другую плоскость, в более удобную позу. И я решился на глупость: подхватил Тими под колени и подсадил на свою талию — он от неожиданности прервал поцелуй и ухватился за мои плечи, крепко сжав бедра.

– Какого?.. – рассмеялся он, и я пожал плечами, сам широко улыбаясь:

– Не знаю.

Тими покачал головой, но вновь склонился и коротко поцеловал меня, а я, убедившись, что мне не составит труда донести его до кровати, побрел в сторону спальни, стараясь не отвлекаться на поцелуи на своей шее, иначе мы бы упали, и мне было бы очень сложно объяснить всей съемочной команде, как это случилось и почему именно в моем доме.

Я внес его в спальню и уложил поперек кровати, нависнув над ним, и Тими расслабил бедра и встретил мой взгляд, скользнув ладонями под мою футболку.

– Я безумно завидую наличию волос на груди, – прошептал он, и я тихо рассмеялся. – И у тебя уже чувствуется щетина, – он провел пальцами по моему горлу против роста волос.

– Ничего классного в этом нет. Если я не буду бриться, то уже через неделю буду похож на бездомного.

– А по-моему, щетина — это круто. Сексуально. – Судя по его взгляду, он сначала сказал и только потом подумал, как это прозвучит.

– Когда-нибудь ты вступишь в пубертатный период, и у тебя начнут расти волосы на лице и груди, – пообещал я.

Тими цокнул языком и закатил глаза, усмехнувшись, а я окинул взглядом его лицо и остановился на губах. Мне хотелось поцеловать его. Не из любопытства, не из желания понять, нравится мне или нет целовать парня — просто потому что это было приятно, необычно, по-новому. Отлично от поцелуев с Лиз. Мне хотелось чего-то непривычного, как и с тем моим сомнением у двери — мне хотелось чего-то, что я давно не испытывал.

Он без промедлений ответил на поцелуй, позволил снять с себя футболку и так смотрел на меня в этот момент, что дыхание перехватывало, но стоило мне снять футболку с себя, как все его внимание переключилось на мою грудь: он скользил по ней ладонями, перебирал волоски и то и дело облизывал и кусал губы, будто он в самом деле находил ее вид настолько сексуальным. И я позволил ему исследовать ее столько, сколько он пожелал — если я что-то и понял, так это то, что мне совершенно не хотелось торопиться этой ночью. И Тими был того же мнения, по крайней мере, он не спешил снимать остатки одежды с меня или себя, в отличие от прошлого раза, и я потерял счет времени, наслаждаясь простой лаской и поцелуями до тех пор, пока игнорировать эрекцию стало сложно.

И пока я надевал презерватив и наносил лубрикант, у меня появилась еще одна — пожалуй, последняя возможность остановиться самому и задать вопрос Тими, но я проигнорировал ее, как и все предыдущие. В глазах Тими читалось нетерпение, пока мой член не скользнул между его ягодиц.

В этот раз он не был таким тихим, как в прошлый: его неглубокое дыхание то и дело срывалось на стоны, и это было безумно приятно. И снова — это было в новинку. Подобные стоны никогда не сопровождали мой секс, и это было настолько необычно, будто я вообще никогда прежде не слышал чужих стонов, провоцируемых моими движениями. И они дополняли мои собственные ощущения, и возможно из-за этого, а возможно из-за продолжительной прелюдии, я кончил раньше Тими.

– Боже, Арми, блядь, – выдохнул он, и я приподнялся над ним, все еще продолжая движения и наблюдая, как он ласкает себя и кончает на живот.

Я остановился, когда его рука замедлилась, и посмотрел в его поддернутые пеленой глаза, осторожно вынимая член. Тими тут же скользнул пальцами между ног и обвел анус, и я заволновался.

– Все нормально?

Он только кивнул и вытянул ноги, глубоко вздыхая. Не сказать, что подобный ответ удовлетворил меня, но настаивать сейчас совершенно не хотелось — хотелось снять резинку и завалиться на кровать рядом с Тими. И подремать было бы неплохо.

– Давай ляжем на подушки? – предложил я, и Тими нехотя переполз к подушкам, позволяя мне оценить вид на себя в позе на четвереньках. Весьма соблазнительно.

Я лег рядом с ним и уставился в потолок, пытаясь понять, что чувствовал и испытывал ли стыд или сомнения, которые мучили меня в прошлый раз, но не было ничего, кроме посткоитальной нирваны и совсем свежих воспоминаний, и меня это вполне устраивало.

– Тими? – едва сдерживая улыбку, позвал я, когда в голове возникла одна конкретная деталь о нашем сексе, которая зацепила меня только сейчас.

– Что?

– Давай колись, чем ты себя трахаешь? – все же улыбнувшись, спросил я и посмотрел на него — Тими потупил взор и уставился в потолок.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

– Да? – насмешливо протянул я, наблюдая, как он стирает сперму собственной футболкой — интересно, в чем он собирался идти к себе? Или он намеревался остаться у меня на ночь?

– Да, я просто расслабился, как ты и говорил тогда, – протараторил он, и я не сдержал смех. – Ой, да пошел ты! – он шлепнул меня по бедру, и я решил не смущать его, хотя мне было безумно интересно, что же он использовал в качестве дилдо — или же он решился зайти в сексшоп и приобрел себе игрушку?

– Для того, у кого никогда прежде не было анала, ты быстро втянулся, – улыбнулся я, и Тими посмотрел на меня с прищуром:

– Для того, кто считает себя натуралом, ты слишком резво потащил меня в постель.

– У меня просто широкие взгляды, – пожал плечами я.

Тими рассмеялся и пододвинулся ближе, перевернувшись на живот и подперев подбородок ладонями, но его взгляд быстро опустился на мою грудь, и я фыркнул:

– Валяй. Не обкончайся только.

– Мудак, – беззлобно бросил он и провел ладонью по моей груди, но будто решил, что ему этого недостаточно, и устроил голову над солнечным сплетением, с довольным видом посмотрев в мои глаза. – Я послезавтра тебе в любви признаюсь.

– Точно, – вспомнил я и впутался пальцами в волосы на его макушке. – И все, пути обратно не будет.

– Думаю, для Элио это случилось гораздо раньше.

– Да, наверное. Для Оливера, пожалуй, все случилось в тот момент, когда они пожали друг другу руки в кабинете отца Элио.

– Ты тоже так думаешь? – улыбнулся Тими.

– Да. Думаю, он сразу понял, что хочет оттрахать паренька во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах, – хмыкнул я, и Тими цокнул языком.

– А у тебя какая любимая поза в сексе? – неожиданно спросил он — я даже растерялся на секунду от такого резкого перехода на личное.

– Да все хороши, если они не чреваты растяжением связок.

– Но если выбирать? – настаивал он.

– А твоя? – отбил я, и Тими тут же смутился.

– Ну... не знаю даже.

– Так и знал, что твоя сексуальная жизнь оставляет желать лучшего, – рассмеялся я.

– Ну не тряси мою голову, – он шлепнул меня по груди, и я в ответ ткнул его под ребра. – Так что насчет позы?

– Ты на будущее интересуешься? – ляпнул я, и Тими за секунду покраснел, и только это подтолкнуло меня продолжить: – По-собачьи. Пожалуй, самая удобная. И разницу в росте проще нивелировать, да и скорость проникновения контролировать тоже легче. И наблюдать за процессом можно без проблем. Да, по-собачьи, – подтвердил я.

– Я думал, ты назовешь какую-нибудь, которая лицом к лицу, – смущенно произнес он.

– Лицом полюбоваться я могу в любой другой момент, а вот смотреть, как член движется в чьем-то теле — гораздо более редкое удовольствие, – улыбнулся я, вдруг осознав, что для него секс все еще непосредственно связан с романтикой, зрительным контактом и признаниями в любви. Это было одновременно и смешно и мило.

– В сценарии есть сцена, когда ты вытираешь сперму с груди — как думаешь, чья она?

– А это важно? – хмыкнул я.

– Просто интересно, – пожал плечами Тими. – В книге в первую ночь только Оливер был топом, а по сценарию получается, что они менялись ролями.

– И ты так решил только потому, что Оливер стирал сперму с груди? – улыбнулся я. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что Элио мог кончить в позе наездника? Или, по-твоему, раз это была их первая ночь — они трахались только в миссионерской позе? Думаешь, Оливер бы не воспользовался ситуацией и не решил бы трахнуть Элио во всех известных ему позах, пока есть возможность?

– Ты ужасен, – наморщил нос Тими и усмехнулся. – Это же история любви.

– Любовь любовью, но натрахаться на будущее же надо! И потом, речь ведь о том, что он наконец дорвался до того, о ком мечтал все предыдущие ночи — конечно, в мыслях он испробовал все позы, и решил претворить в жизнь как можно больше.

– Почему ты все сводишь к сексу?

– Это все еще прекрасный способ почувствовать что-то очень приятное вместе с тем, кто безумно тебе нравится. Разделить с ним потрясающий момент удовольствия и быть частью и причиной этого удовольствия. Разве это так плохо?

– Ты просто вообще как будто ни о чем другом не думаешь.

– А ты, выходит, ластился все это время не потому что пытался привлечь внимание и оказаться здесь? – приподнял брови я, и Тими смущенно ответ взгляд. – Так мило видеть, как ты смущаешься — после того, как стонал, пока мы трахались, – хмыкнул я, и Тими в очередной раз цокнул языком и вернулся на вторую половину кровати.

– Хочу в душ.

– Это предложение?

Тими посомневался пару секунд и пожал плечами:

– Может быть, – он поднялся с кровати и продефилировал из спальни в ванную, совершенно не смущаясь своей наготы.

Неожиданно.

Я подождал, пока он войдет в ванную, и прислушался — закрыл ли он дверь, и, не услышав щелчка замка, подскочил с кровати и последовал за ним.


	5. Chapter 5

Мы лежали под кроной деревьев, отдыхая после длительной поездки на велосипедах, и я вспоминал наше пробуждение. Я проснулся раньше Тими, и мне даже удалось понаблюдать за ним во время сна. Пожалуй, в такие моменты он выглядел совсем ребенком, вот только такой невинный вид совсем не вязался с тем, что произошло ночью. Откровенно говоря, видеть в нем ребенка совершенно не хотелось, и не только потому что это вызывало неоднозначные мысли относительно всего, что случилось между нами до этого, но и потому, что мне вовсе не хотелось останавливаться на достигнутом. Прежде я не понимал, что двигало изменниками, но лежа рядом с Тими этим утром, я, пожалуй, осознал, почему люди так поступали и вдруг решали наплевать на прожитые в паре годы, хотя мне всегда казалось, что гнаться за яркими впечатлениями, которые были и у тебя в начале отношений, глупо. Но это чертовски приятно: чувство новизны, неизвестности, исследования, когда ты не знаешь привычек партнера, что ему понравится или понятия не имеешь, что есть в его арсенале предварительных ласк. Каждое прикосновение кажется новым, необычным, будто никогда прежде этого не испытывал, и мне это чертовски нравилось. Даже вид спящего Тими был приятным из-за необычности ситуации.

– О чем думаешь?

– Об утре.

Тими покосился на меня, и я улыбнулся в ответ на такую реакцию. Будить его тоже было приятно. Я не большой поклонник утреннего секса из-за сопутствующего ему несвежего дыхания и слипшихся глаз, да и в целом на мой взгляд человеческий организм не приспособлен к сексу сразу по пробуждении, но сегодняшний случай стал исключением. Возможно, не последнюю роль сыграла реакция Тими на неторопливую ласку — он долго не желал просыпаться и неразборчиво что-то бормотал, пока я не стал действовать настойчивей. Хотя, я не исключал варианта, что он притворялся, просто желая узнать, как я себя поведу, и я не был уверен, что был бы недоволен, окажись это правдой. Его игривость и отчасти даже кокетство мне нравились, пусть они порой граничили с неуместностью.

Я приподнялся на локте и навис над Тими, заглядывая в его глаза.

– Скажи, на велосипеде ездить не больно?

– Пошел ты! – закатил глаза Тими и пихнул меня в грудь, смущенно рассмеявшись.

Я усмехнулся, но не позволил оттолкнуть себя или избежать взгляда.

– А если серьезно? Мне стоило подумать — три раза за двенадцать часов...

– Замолчи, – прикрыл веки Тими и покачал головой. – Все со мной нормально.

– Точно?

– Точно, – он с прищуром посмотрел на меня. – Или ты спрашиваешь для того, чтобы я сделал комплимент твоему члену? Что он у тебя такой толстый, что это почти невыносимо?

– Ну не такой уж он и толстый, – улыбнулся я, и Тими хмыкнул, разглядывая меня, и я бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что же творилось в его голове в этот момент.

– Достаточно, чтобы не желать, чтобы он был толще, – тихо добавил Тими.

– Да?

– Да. – Его ладонь легла на мой пах, но тут же скользнула под шорты, и я глубоко вздохнул, ощущая его прикосновение на члене.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Я тебя оскорбил? – Я не сразу понял, что это была реплика из сценария, и потому пару секунд тупо смотрел в его глаза, пока до меня не дошло — и Тими наслаждался каждым мгновением, удовольствие буквально было написано на его лице, и я решил подыграть.

– Ну... мы уже давно ведем себя плохо и натворили дел, так что... – я пожал плечами, оглянувшись вокруг, проверяя, не было ли кого поблизости, и снова встретил взгляд Тими — он широко улыбнулся, а я склонился для поцелуя, скользнув ладонью под его футболку.

Возможность быть увиденными, пусть мы и находились далеко от дорог и всевозможных тропинок, добавляла остроту в происходящее, и от этого каждое движение, каждое прикосновение казалось куда ярче и приятней. Я просто обезумел, раз так легко подставлялся, но мне невероятно хотелось продолжить, ощутить прилив адреналина от одной только мысли о разоблачении, и от этого простая мастурбация была куда приятней обычного секса за закрытыми дверьми.

Мы целовались и ласкали друг друга, то и дело проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости, и ощущения от происходящего однозначно стоили риска — и для меня и явно для Тими тоже — я был уверен, что ничего подобного в его жизни не было, как и утреннего секса до сегодняшнего дня. И это тоже добавляло удовольствия — может, немного эгоистичного от мысли, что именно я стал тем, кто разделил с ним подобные первые разы, но все же.

– Ты утром был без презерватива, – оглядев руку со спермой на ней и вытерев ее о траву, произнес Тими.

Я лег на спину и застегнул ширинку на шортах, думая, что ответить. Это было безответственно и глупо — мне не хотелось так думать, но если я позволил себе изменить, была вероятность, что Лиз грешила тем же, как бы я ни ненавидел себя за такие мысли и как бы ни бесился из-за них, но Тими наши с ней проблемы не касались точно.

– Я понял это гораздо позже — даже не обратил внимания, что ты не снимал презерватив после. Спасибо за рубашку, кстати, – неожиданно добавил он, и я совершенно не понял, к чему упоминание о рубашке, которую я одолжил ему утром, после того, как мы вспомнили, что свою футболку он использовал прошлой ночью, чтобы вытереть сперму. – Если бы не она — все посетители кафе заметили бы пятна на моих штанах, потому что из меня вытекала твоя сперма. Я такого смущения в жизни не испытывал, – тихо добавил он, повернувшись ко мне лицом, но тут же вновь переведя взгляд на крону деревьев над нами. – Честное слово, сначала подумал, что обделался — и только в туалете до меня дошло. Знаешь, меня иногда посещают странные мысли, вроде «все вокруг преспокойно завтракают и понятия не имеют, что у меня утром был охрененный секс — настолько классный, что я до сих пор будто бы чувствую член в себе», но сидеть посреди кафе и думать, что никто из присутствующих понятия не имеет, что из меня в этот самый момент вытекает сперма — это, блядь, прямо новый уровень.

Так его это беспокоило, а не возможные последствия незащищенного секса?

– Господи, я думал, ты о болезнях переживаешь, – выдохнул я.

– О болезнях стоит переживать тебе — это у меня нет постоянного партнера, а не наоборот.

– Судя по всему, у тебя вообще никаких партнеров нет, – хмыкнул я, и Тими тут же толкнул меня в бок.

– Мудак.

– Так значит, я подарил тебе еще один опыт — ощущение вытекающей спермы из задницы? И как тебе?

– Давай, я трахну тебя, и ты сам почувствуешь? – мстительно прищурился Тими, и я рассмеялся:

– Ну уж нет, я как-нибудь обойдусь без анальной стимуляции.

– Ты не знаешь, что теряешь, – заманчивым тоном продолжил Тими, подползая ближе, и я на секунду замешкался, но этого хватило, чтобы он обратил на это внимание. – Ты же говорил, что у тебя не было секса с парнями?

– Его и не было, – подтвердил я, и Тими пару мгновений внимательно разглядывал меня, будто пытаясь понять, чего я не хотел говорить.

– Вы охренеть, какая странная пара, – заключил он и удивленно хмыкнул. – И вы что, использовали игрушки?

– Я не стану обсуждать с тобой нашу с Лиз интимную жизнь, – твердо произнес я и сел, вдруг почувствовав укол проснувшейся совести. Вот же черт.

– Извини, – тихо произнес Тими. – Так почему ты был без презерватива утром? Я думал, у тебя на этом пунктик, – он явно хотел сменить тему разговора, но вышло откровенно плохо.

– Мы использовали последний ночью. Надо было вынуть. – Или не трахаться утром. Или вообще не трахаться с ним.

– Я же не залечу, – хмыкнул Тими. – Можем купить на обратном пути, если переживаешь.

Я посмотрел на него, приподняв брови:

– А вариант «не продолжать» вообще не рассматривается?

– Ты сам сказал, что мы давно уже ведем себя плохо — какой смысл останавливаться?

Я усмехнулся и покачал головой, отвернувшись. Господи, я хочу на его место. Хочу быть тем, кого последствия не коснутся никоим образом, кто ничем не рисковал и кто не останется до конца жизни заклейменным изменником — даже пусть только в собственной голове.

– Я купил себе дилдо в первый же выходной после нашего с тобой секса, – протараторил он, и я вновь удивленно посмотрел на него, и Тими пожал плечами. – Так что да, у меня есть игрушка, и я быстро втянулся. Мне нравятся ощущения.

– Так и знал, – рассмеялся я. – Твою мать, так и знал!

Тими усмехнулся и опустил взгляд, принявшись выдергивать травинки одну за другой, и я не понял, он так включил девчонку или просто задумался. Мне стоило начать выспрашивать или он сам скажет, когда решится? И мне стоило переживать о том, что он мог сказать?

– Ты говорил, что не гей — выходит, би? – тихо спросил он, не подняв взгляда.

– Мы сейчас обо мне говорим или о тебе? – уточнил я.

– Просто... тебе, выходит, все равно, в кого совать член или... или?.. Ты Лиз представляешь в такие моменты?

– Вот о ком я стараюсь не думать в момент измены, так это о Лиз. – Он глянул на меня исподлобья, и я тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на его беспокойные руки. – Я не знаю. Я стараюсь не анализировать — просто наслаждаться. Последствия в любом случае настигнут, и я надеюсь максимально отсрочить этот момент и просто получать удовольствие, пока это возможно.

– Какой-то хреновый подход.

– Ну раз уж я так конкретно обосрался со своими брачными клятвами, то есть смысл оттянуть момент встречи с лавиной дерьма хотя бы до возвращения в Лос-Анджелес. Там, может, и к психологу запишусь, чтобы выяснить, как же так случилось, что моя бисексуальность проснулась только в тридцать лет.

– Ты правда хочешь пойти к психологу?

– Может быть. Если сам не найду объяснения. Но сейчас искать его не собираюсь, так что, пожалуйста, давай закроем тему.

– Хорошо, – чуть улыбнулся Тими.

– Так тебя только это заботило? Не думал ли я о Лиз? – хмыкнул я.

– Ну... не очень приятно думать, что с тем же успехом под тобой могла быть надувная кукла, – пробормотал Тими.

– Куклы вроде не стонут?

– Ой, иди ты! – проворчал Тими, толкнув меня в плечо, и я рассмеялся. – Тебя не поймешь: веду себя тихо — ты придираешься, не сдерживаюсь — опять придираешься.

– Тебе нравится, когда я придираюсь, – я повалил его на землю, и Тими тут же попытался вырваться, и ему даже почти удалось отползти от меня и встать, но я схватил его за щиколотки и потянул на себя, не позволяя так просто сбежать. – Куда собрался?

– Пусти! – расхохотался Тими и почти тут же перестал сопротивляться, перевернувшись на спину, а я взял его за запястья и заломил руки над головой, нависнув над ним.

– Ну и куда ты собрался? – повторил я, и Тими улыбнулся:

– Да куда я от тебя денусь.

Это прозвучало, как признание, и пару мгновений в моей голове было совершенно пусто — я понятия не имел, как отреагировать на его слова, но вдруг услышал хруст веток неподалеку от нас и тут же отстранился от Тими, отыскивая взглядом того, кто нас прервал.

Что было бы, если бы нас увидели в такой странной позе? Уже вся округа была прекрасно осведомлена, кто мы и что здесь делали, наверняка все знали нас в лицо, а мы, как два идиота, еще и решили вздрочнуть друг другу там, где нас могли увидеть!

Господи, какого хрена со мной творилось? С каких пор я стал таким безрассудным?

Мы с Тими тут же собрались и продолжили путь, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с такой же парой любителей уединений в лесу: парень с девушкой держались за руки и о чем-то увлеченно болтали на итальянском, и они совсем не были похожи на обычных путешественников.

Тими плелся позади меня, будто не желал попадаться на глаза и был совсем тихим — это вернуло меня к произнесенным им словам, и подозрения от этого только усилились. Что я буду делать, если это окажется правдой? Ведь если быть до конца честным, то это моя вина — я все это начал, и более того, я не остановился на единичной глупости, которую можно было бы списать на алкоголь. А ведь предполагалось, что я среди нас взрослый, умудренный жизнью и браком мужчина.

Допустим, я не несу ответственность за чувства Тими и вообще не обязан заботиться о них — он тоже не маленький мальчик, и это исключительно его проблемы, что он там чувствует, но это в любом случае отразится на мне и наших с ним отношениях. А ведь нас ждали не только совместные съемки — будет еще промо-тур, и мы не сможем избегать встреч друг с другом, и кроме того, придется отвечать на кучу неоднозначных вопросов в связи со съемками...

И как я умудрился испортить себе жизнь за такой короткий срок?

***

– ...Вы уже переспали?

Я вытаращился на Лиз через экран телефона:

– В смысле?

– В смысле, сцену секса уже снимали? – пояснила она и усмехнулась: – А ты о чем подумал?

– Подумал, что ты записала меня в педики-изменники. – Идиот, идиот, идиот!

– Ну почему в педики? На меня же у тебя встает.

– Нет, еще не снимали, – произнес я, решив не углубляться в тему, на кого и как часто в последнее время у меня встает. – Завтра только сцена признания у мемориала, так что все еще только впереди.

– Ну ты там только не засмущай бедного ребенка эрекцией в самый неподходящий момент, – усмехнулась Лиз. – Он же где-то там хватает тебя за член?

– Не у мемориала же, – со смехом возразил я.

– Тем не менее, – пожала плечами Лиз, – не напугай его там.

– Чем? Размером?

– Ты как всегда ужасен, – рассмеялась Лиз. – Но вообще-то я имела в виду, что если ты его напугаешь во время съемок этой сцены — сцену секса вы замучаетесь снимать, если он будет думать, что ты и правда не против отодрать его.

Если бы она только знала...

– В таком случае, придется нам как-то решить эту проблему, потому что все это время только я трогаю свой член, и я не уверен, как он отреагирует на чужое прикосновение. – Где мой «Оскар»? – Так что я позвоню тебе перед тем, как мы будем снимать эту сцену, и как-нибудь решим вопрос, да? – премило улыбнулся я.

– Обязательно, – согласилась Лиз. – Чем ты сейчас занят?

– Ты хочешь прямо сейчас?..

– Нет, – прервала меня Лиз. – У меня, в отличие от вас, день только начался, и я спрашиваю только потому что мне интересно, что ты делаешь.

– Заучиваю реплики. Чуть позже придет Тим, и мы вместе порепетируем.

– И вы что, даже не у Луки сегодня ужинаете? – удивилась Лиз.

– Нет, сегодня мы решили поужинать у меня с едой навынос и прогнать диалоги. Он не признавался, но он явно психует из-за того, что сюжет набирает обороты по части эмоций и откровенности, так что я решил взять на себя роль гуру и немного успокоить его.

– Ты в роли наставника? Я бы посмотрела.

– Обязательно продемонстрирую, как вернусь домой, – пообещал я, и Лиз довольно улыбнулась.

– Жду с нетерпением.

Мы попрощались, и я вернулся к сценарию, вновь и вновь прочитывая момент признания Элио и пытаясь понять, что должен был чувствовать Оливер в этой ситуации — каково это в принципе, слышать признание на, пусть и небольшую, но все же площадь, и пусть даже там, где их никто не понимал. И ведь Оливер явно переживал о том, что кто-то мог что-то узнать или понять о нем: в последующих сценах он — самый типичный представитель ЛГБТ «в шкафу», но тем не менее, он не пресек признание Элио на корню. И вывод напрашивался все тот же: Оливер хотел убедиться, что мальчишка у него в кармане.

Нет, не так.

Он хотел убедиться, что Элио готов ответить на его чувства.

Да, как-то так, пожалуй.

И неважно, как заканчивается сцена у мемориала — да, Оливер настаивает, что они не могут говорить об этом — но трахаться-то могут! Трахаться можно и без разговоров.

– Я себя ненавижу, – пробормотал я, съезжая вниз по дивану и накрывая лицо сценарием.

И действительно, зачем заморачиваться и что-то обсуждать, когда можно просто затащить своего коллегу в постель? Коллегу, у которого явно не самый богатый опыт за плечами, который, возможно, вообще еще не закончил экспериментировать со своей сексуальностью? Кому нужны разговоры, когда он чуть ли не бегом бежит в твою постель, и единственное, что его беспокоит в такие моменты — не думаешь ли ты о своей жене, пока засаживаешь ему по самые яйца?

Надо с ним поговорить. Поговорить — и заканчивать эти ни к чему не обязывающие потрахушки. Потому что они никогда не бывают ни к чему не обязывающими.

Но, подумав, я решил отложить разговор, по крайней мере, до того момента, как мы отснимем признание и первый поцелуй, когда между Оливером и Элио должно быть только сексуальное напряжение, а затаенная обида, хотя я искренне надеялся, что этого не будет, и Тими поймет, почему я хотел прекратить.

Он пришел чуть позже оговоренного, с пакетом из ресторана, и мы сели ужинать в гостиной на диване с копиями сценария на коленях и книгой Асимана между нами.

– Как думаешь, зрителям понравится твой персонаж или все будут считать его мудаком, который воспользовался ситуацией?

– Надеюсь, что хоть кто-то вступится за него, – хмыкнул я, – да, он старше, он должен бы понимать и здраво оценивать ситуацию, но не все же могут устоять и не поддаться чувствам?

– О, – протянул Тими с улыбкой, – так здорово, что ты начинаешь заступаться за своего героя, когда его выставляют злодеем, но при этом сам постоянно говоришь о нем, как о последнем ублюдке.

– Ну, общество не любит таких, как Оливер, как ни крути, хотя на его месте было полно людей, и явно не все, кто был на месте Элио, вспоминают подобный опыт с отрицательными эмоциями. Даже с учетом того, что первая влюбленность очень редко заканчивается счастьем до последнего вздоха.

– И я считаю отсутствие хэппи-энда у Асимана просто охренительным ходом.

– Да. Реалистично. Ладно, – я оставил пустую коробку на журнальный столик и взял в руки сценарий. – Так. Они приезжают, бла-бла-бла... я предлагаю тебе сигарету и даю прикурить. Кстати, мне нравится этот момент. Кажется, это первый раз, когда руки Оливера так близко к лицу Элио, нет?

– Да, – улыбнулся Тими. – Очень интимно. Мне нравится, как Оливер говорит, что не курит — и тут же делает новую затяжку, – усмехнулся он, тоже взяв в руки сценарий.

– Знаменательный, мне кажется, момент. Выходит, все это время он прятался от Элио, хотя они вместе ходили на дискотеку, и там все курили, но Оливер не стал, наверняка пытаясь казаться лучше, чем был на самом деле. Как и любой влюбленный. А в сцене с сигаретой он решает показать немного себя настоящего — хочет сблизиться.

– И тут же сдает назад после признания Элио, – фыркает Тими.

– Банальная неуверенность в себе и явная психологическая травма — судя по всему, родители у него ебанутые. В смысле, очень религиозные, и я сомневаюсь, что ему легко далось осознание влечения к парням. И вообще неизвестно, как бы все было, если бы действие происходило в США — может, именно то, что он был в Италии, настолько далеко от дома, и повлияло на его поведение и позволение самому себе немного расслабиться. Ну... настолько «немного», что он сунул член в чужой зад, но ты понял мою мысль.

Тими рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Ладно, давай серьезно. – Я прочистил горло и вспомнил мемориал, пытаясь представить себя на площади. – _Вторая мировая? Союзники сражались где-то неподалеку?_

– _Нет. Это Первая мировая. Нужно быть как минимум восьмидесяти лет, чтобы хоть кого-то из них знать_.

– _Ты хоть чего-нибудь не знаешь? Я никогда не слышал о Битве при Пьяве._

– _Я ничего не знаю, Оливер. Ничего, совершенно ничего_. – Он произнес это таким убитым тоном, что мне пришлось пересилить себя, чтобы не выйти из роли и не сказать ему, насколько классно у него вышло.

– _Ты знаешь больше, чем кто бы то ни был здесь_.

– _Если бы ты только знал, как мало я знаю о том, что действительно важно._

– _А что действительно важно?_

– _Ты знаешь что. К этому моменту из всех людей на свете ты уже должен знать._ – Он сказал это, глядя мне в глаза, и я молча смотрел на него, и вовсе не из-за того, что в сценарии была прописана эта пауза — я вновь будто очутился в том лесу, где нас едва не застукала парочка туристов, и я понятия не имел, как реагировать на подобные заявления.

– _Почему ты говоришь мне все это?_ – еле выдавил я из себя, уже даже не зная, говорил ли я реплики из сценария или же это были мои собственные мысли.

– _Потому что подумал, что ты должен знать,_ – чуть слышно произнес Тими и облизнул губы, явно ожидая моей реакции — он таким пронизывающим взглядом смотрел на меня, что я растерялся и опустил глаза в текст перед собой, прочистив горло.

– _Потому что ты подумал, что я должен знать_ , – стараясь удержаться в роли, продолжил я.

– _Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Потому что больше никому рассказать я не могу, кроме тебя._

Я постарался глубоко и ровно вздохнуть, прочитывая ремарку, и в общем-то, не отклонился этим от сцены.

– _Ты говоришь о том, о чем я думаю?_

– _Да,_ – каким-то хриплым голосом ответил Тими, и я все же поднял взгляд, удивленно глянув на него. – В горле пересохло, – он дотянулся до бутылки с пивом и сделал глоток. – Пиздец, а не сцена. Я завтра в обморок ебнусь от переживаний!

– У тебя шикарно вышло, – переведя дух и тоже сделав пару глотков пива, заверил я. И я в самом деле надеялся, что все это — и его тон и взгляды — были исключительным проявлением профессионализма и таланта, а вовсе не того, на что это было похоже.

– Правда так думаешь?

– У тебя охеренно получилось, правда, – подтвердил я и чуть улыбнулся, – если сможешь повторить завтра — будет просто восхитительно.

Тими довольно улыбнулся — и в целом, будто весь засиял после моих слов, и я почувствовал, как внутри меня что-то расслабилось.

Господи Иисусе, блядь, кажется, пронесло...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диалоги из репетируемой сцены взяты из имеющегося в сети сценария и потому немного отличаются от того, что есть в фильме.
> 
> https://www.sonyclassics.com/awards-information/screenplays/callmebyyourname_screenplay-20171206.pdf


	6. Chapter 6

– Стоп!

– Прости, прости, Лука, я... Прости, – опустив голову, пробормотал Тими.

– Лука, мы можем прерваться на пятнадцать минут? – предложил я, глянув на расстроенного Тими. Это был уже черт знает какой дубль, и либо Луке что-то не нравилось, либо Тими забывал реплики.

– Хорошо, – взмахнул руками Лука и вскочил из кресла, тут же затерявшись среди съемочной группы, а я посмотрел на Тими со сценарием в руке и вздохнул. Он побрел куда-то, вероятно желая найти себе укромное место, чтобы в тысячный раз перечитать реплики, которые прекрасно знал.

– Тим! – позвал его я, и он остановился, обернувшись.

– Не получается, как вчера, да? – невесело хмыкнул он, стянув очки.

– Все нормально?

– Да, – натянуто улыбнулся он. – Просто... – он не продолжил и вновь посмотрел в сценарий.

– Не знаю, станет ли тебе легче, но просто представь, что нас еще ждет откровенная сцена секса...

– Ты ебанутый совсем? – прервал меня Тими, уставившись на меня, как на идиота. – Это ты так помогаешь сейчас?!

– Ладно, извини, – чуть улыбнулся я. Хреново у меня сегодня с поддержкой. – Но в самом деле, в чем проблема? В том, что мы обсуждали здесь в тот раз? В самой сцене? Репликах?

– Спасибо, еще и о разговоре здесь напомнил, – прищурился Тими и продолжил путь, а я уставился ему в спину, подавив вздох.

Какие мы нежные. И правда хрупкая снежинка с уязвимым внутренним миром.

Меня вчера нехило напугали его откровения, даже если это действительно была лишь игра — я в буквальном смысле встретил дух будущего рождества, и меня это совершенно не радовало. Именно поэтому я решил все же немного притормозить, и когда Тими подсел ближе после прогона очередного диалога и попытался поцеловать меня — я увернулся и сказал, что хотел бы отдохнуть перед сегодняшним днем, и это, конечно же, обидело его. Он постарался сразу же взять себя в руки, но не заметить выражения лица, на котором непонимание за секунду сменилось отверженностью, было невозможно. Он не убежал, не стал выспрашивать, действительно ли дело в отдыхе перед съемками, но тем не менее атмосфера между нами изменилась, и очень скоро он ушел к себе. И это было настолько же неловко, как и совместный завтрак на следующий после нашего первого секса день.

И едва я увидел на его лице обиду, когда отказал, я понял, что это только добавит проблем — и вот, пожалуйста, мало того, что он ощетинился на меня и все утро избегал, так это еще и отразилось на его игре.

Черт.

Я догнал его и схватил за запястье, притормаживая его и прижимаясь к его уху:

– Каким же мудаком ты становишься, если тебя не выебать.

Да я сегодня просто мастер подбирать слова!

Тими вновь остановился и ошеломленно уставился на меня, а я стал ждать, когда он вырвется и накинется на меня, но вместо этого стал свидетелем, как его уши покраснели за две секунды. Он ничего не сказал и даже не пытался убрать мою руку с запястья, и я воспользовался заминкой и потащил его за собой в трейлер, который использовался в качестве примерочной. К моему удивлению, Тими совершенно не сопротивлялся — возможно, все еще будучи потрясен моими словами, а, возможно, готовил речь, которую произнесет, едва я закрою за нами дверь.

– Я просто хотел отоспаться, – предвосхищая все возможные возражения, произнес я, едва мы оказались наедине, и я встретил взгляд Тими, явно собиравшегося возмутиться. – Я ожидал, что сегодняшний день будет тяжелым, и потому хотел отдохнуть. – Выдайте уже мне черный пояс по вранью! – Но ты и в самом деле таким мудаком становишься, если...

– Иди на хер, – усмехнулся Тими, отталкивая меня, едва я попытался подойти вплотную и обнять его. 

– Ну ладно тебе, – примирительным тоном протянул я, преодолевая его сопротивление и все же обнимая. – И так и быть, теперь я верю, что ты у нас хрупкая снежинка с уязвимым внутренним миром, – поддразнивая, добавил я, заставляя Тими рассмеяться. – И еще более уязвимым он становится, если тебя не оттрахать, – прошептал я ему на ухо и поцеловал шею, опуская ладони на его задницу и крепко сжимая.

– Арми...

– Ммм? – промычал я, целуя его шею, и услышал шелест листов упавшего на пол сценария — Тими впутался пальцами в мои волосы на затылке, запрокидывая голову назад, и я хмыкнул, отстранившись и оглядев выражение его лица с прикрытыми глазами.

Тими, почувствовав заминку, раскрыл веки и встретил мой взгляд.

– Мы не можем трахаться посреди площадки, – улыбнулся я, поднимая руки с его задницы на талию.

– ...Это даже в сценарии прописано, – быстро нашелся он, и я рассмеялся, проведя ладонью по его волосам.

– Лука явно не придерживается «Догмы 95», так что я на все сто процентов уверен, что мы обойдемся имитацией секса в сцене.

– Можно предложить снять натуру.

– Кажется, ты выбрал не тот жанр кино для карьеры, – хмыкнул я. – Думаю, фильмы с твоим участием имели бы огромный успех, – я шлепнул его по заднице и сел на диван, выпутавшись из его объятий. – Так в чем проблема?

– Не знаю, – Тими рухнул рядом и уткнулся лбом в мое плечо.

– Ты вчера шикарно выдал свою часть реплик — надо просто повторить. – Как будто я сам не знал, как бывает сложно выдать текст так же хорошо, как накануне — да даже при очередном дубле это бывает нереально. – Ты же сможешь? – я ткнул его пальцем под ребра, и Тими тут же рассмеялся, дернувшись. – Сможешь, да? – повторил я, продолжив мучить его, но Тими, вместо того, чтобы попытаться отстраниться или даже сбежать от меня, наоборот взобрался на мои колени и обнял, уткнувшись лицом в мою шею.

Я слегка опешил от подобного поведения и прекратил.

– Все нормально?

– Да. – Он глубоко вдохнул и расслабился на мне. 

– Перерыв скоро закончится, – я глянул на часы на его руке и погладил по спине. – Нам надо идти, пока нас не стали искать и не нашли в такой неоднозначной позе.

– Мы репетируем, – упрямо возразил Тими, но все же встал и поднял с пола оброненный сценарий. – Andiamo, l’americano! – бодрым голосом произнес он и протянул мне ладонь.

– Навстречу анальным приключениям? – хмыкнул я, поднимаясь с дивана и намереваясь взять Тими за руку, но он опустил ее, рассмеявшись. – Пошли уже.

Вышел из трейлера Тими собой прежним, и я, наблюдая за ним, все пытался понять, ему хотелось поверить в то, что я вчера действительно всего лишь намеревался отоспаться, или он вот так запросто простил мое поведение?

И я даже не знал, какой из вариантов бы предпочел.

Но я постарался не зацикливаться на этом сейчас, иначе стану тем, кто раз за разом будет портить дубли, а мне совершенно не хотелось попадать под удар Луки после того, как Тими его раздраконил. 

– Готовы? – посмотрел на нас Лука.

– Да, – натянул свою фирменную улыбку я. – Да, я тут подумал, может, попробовать снять все одним дублем? – Лука вопросительно посмотрел на меня, и я продолжил: – Без всех этих переходов и пронзительных взглядов друг на друга? Тут даже самому непробиваемому будет ясно, что сцена напряженная, так есть ли смысл прерывать органичный диалог переходами с лица на лицо? Мне кажется, все эти детали только мешают и портят сцену.

– С одного ракурса? – задумчиво пробормотал Лука, посмотрев на памятник.

– Да, мы могли бы стоять у ограды и разговаривать, – пожал плечами я. – Тут такой своеобразный словесный танец, и я не уверен, что есть смысл разбавлять его динамикой на экране.

– Танец, – повторил Лука и улыбнулся, – танец — это хорошо. Секунду, – он отошел к съемочной группе, а Тими легко толкнул меня в плечо своим:

– Пробуешь себя в роли режиссера?

– Странно, что он не послал меня на хер. Далеко не все режиссеры готовы выслушивать предложения актеров, – я и в самом деле был удивлен, что заинтересовал Луку.

– Ну ты же такой обаятельный, как тебе отказать? – хмыкнул Тими и добавил тише: – Уверен, он дрочит на тебя по ночам.

– Из нас двоих — ты явно лучше подходишь на роль объекта дрочки: юный, красивый, субтильный...

– Фу, – скривился Тими, и я рассмеялся.

– Что? Но вообще, – я склонился ближе к его уху, – мне кажется, он не против оттрахать парня из операторской группы.

– Которого? – удивился Тими, присматриваясь к людям, окружавшим Луку.

– Его здесь нет. Кажется, он не из основного состава. Видел, как он ворковал с ним на одном из ужинов.

– Покажешь мне? – загорелся Тими, и я хмыкнул, пожав плечами:

– Если он будет на ужине.

Лука прервал наш разговор, подходя ближе вместе с помощником и оператором, и принялся объяснять нам, как мы будем снимать дальше. Он отказался убирать динамику из кадра совсем и по-своему понял слово «танец» — теперь Оливер и Элио весь диалог были в движении, с короткими паузами, и это даже на словах выглядело, как церемониальный танец или поведение животных в брачный период. Я был в полнейшем восторге, Тими тоже понравилась задумка, и Лука скомандовал готовить площадку для съемки с нового ракурса.

– Прямо брачные танцы из фильмов BBC, – пробормотал Тими, встав рядом со мной.

– А я говорил тебе, что все в итоге сводится к сексу, – хмыкнул я. – «Плодитесь и размножайтесь» и все такое. В этом смысле гомосексуальные пары должны вообще без остановки трахаться.

Тими ожидаемо рассмеялся, и я с огромным облегчением наблюдал за его расслабленным поведением — это было куда лучше всего того, что я наблюдал с начала съемочного дня.

– Ты намекаешь на что-то? – чуть слышно спросил он, шагнув ближе, но не посмотрел на меня, в миллионный раз разглядывая глыбу камня посреди площади.

Я уставился на него, ожидая продолжения или очередного смущения и покраснения его лица и ушей после такого откровенного комментария, но Тими полностью игнорировал мой взгляд и только чуть улыбался, будто внезапно обрел уверенность, какой не было еще полчаса назад.

И вот что мне делать? Как отказываться, когда он не просто флиртовал посреди площадки, а самым наглым образом предлагался? Но что куда интересней, ждал ли он подтверждения с моей стороны, что мы пара? И как я сейчас должен сказать ему, что мы никогда не станем парой, когда нас ждет сцена с признанием в любви? Неужели он правда рассчитывал на что-то подобное?

Лука прервал мои размышления, вернувшись к нам и принявшись объяснять, как будет двигаться камера и как нам следовало подстраиваться под диалог в процессе движения вокруг мемориала. И возвращение к рабочему настрою было очень вовремя, иначе я мог бы не сдержаться и все же сказать Тими, что я не был намерен бросать Лиз и Харпер ради него.

***

Мы отсняли сцену за пару дублей, и только из-за того, что Лука добавлял какие-то детали в наши интонации и играл с картинкой — ни я, ни Тими больше не забывали реплики, и прежнего напряжения между нами я не испытывал, хотя по-хорошему была моя очередь раздражаться из-за намеков Тими. Я старался не зацикливаться на этом, пока нас готовили к съемкам сцен из сна Элио, но Тими, к моему удивлению, вел себя так, будто того его вопроса не было или он не ждал ответа на него, и я начал сомневаться, подразумевал ли он что-то или просто пытался пошутить. Я так параноиком стану. Нам все же стоит поговорить об этом, расставить все точки, и если кого-то из нас что-то не устроит — можно вернуться к прежнему общению на уровне коллег. Хотя бы попробовать — что-то подсказывало мне, что это будет практически невозможно.

Черт бы побрал мою тупость...

Съемки сцен сна прошли гораздо проще — в них не было диалогов, и мы просто дурачились с Тими, опасно балансируя между нашими личными отношениями и отношениями героев. Мне очень хотелось надеяться, что никто из съемочной группы ничего не заподозрил, пока мы смеялись и дразнили друг друга, взбираясь на памятник, и особенно после, когда Лука предложил нам немного поимпровизировать. Мы с Тими решили изобразить объятия — не слишком откровенные, но и не слишком формальные, и во мне включился идиот: я, склонившись над шеей Тима, укусил его — он вскрикнул, и мне пришлось извиняться перед всеми за то, что я так глупо испортил кадр. Хотя вряд ли хоть кто-то поверил в мою искренность, учитывая, что я не мог сдержать смех, но никто ничего не сказал, только Лука объявил о новом дубле, который я тоже испортил, подхватив Тими под колени и крикнув, унося его прочь: «Нам нужно уединиться!» — на это вся группа рассмеялась, и съемку снова пришлось остановить. Какого черта меня понесло — я понятия не имел. Возможно, я просто не хотел заканчивать съемочный день.

– Ты просто в ударе сегодня был.

– Я такой, – улыбнулся я, посмотрев на Тими.

– Есть планы на остаток дня?

– А ты разве не должен надрачивать, прости, оттачивать игру на пианино?

Тими усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

– Сейчас только четыре — после шести мне будет нечем заняться. Мы могли бы до ужина отрепетировать завтрашние сцены, – предложил он.

– Ну да, – фыркнул я, – теперь придется постараться, чтобы в кадре все выглядело так, будто поцелуй у нас первый.

Тими огляделся, и я усмехнулся, отмечая его настороженность и опасения, кто и что мог услышать, но бо́льшая часть команды разошлась, площадь открыли для посещения горожан, и мы снова оказались едва ли не единственными англоговорящими людьми здесь, как и в день нашего с ним знакомства.

– Хорошо, значит, в шесть.

***

Я отправился в спортивный зал сразу по возвращении в Крему — физические нагрузки всегда прочищали мозги, и в этот раз эффект был таким сильным, что я потерял счет времени и опомнился только тогда, когда Тими позвонил мне и спросил, не изменились ли у меня планы.

– Черт, прости, я что-то потерялся. Я скоро буду, душ только приму.

– Мне никуда не уходить? – насмешливо поинтересовался Тими, и я хмыкнул:

– Да, оставайся там.

Черт подери, как я мог забыть, что он собирался прийти к шести? Или это снова мое подсознательное нежелание — но в этот раз я не желал сталкиваться с тем, с чем мне придется столкнуться, едва мы с Тими окажемся наедине?

Как жаль, что эффект от прочистки мозгов за тренажерами заканчивался, едва я выходил из зала. Пора практиковать йогу или дзен — или что там сейчас модно среди топовых актеров, кроме смузи и примочек от Пэлтроу?

Порепетировать он хотел, как же. Мы полдня завтра верхом на велосипедах проведем, а остальные полдня — полтора диалога, масса неловких немых сцен и первый поцелуй, что конкретно тут можно репетировать? Как он за член меня будет хватать? Потренироваться, чтобы не отбил мне на хрен все яйца сгоряча? Что еще там можно репетировать?

– Устал ждать?

– Нет, – Тими поднялся со ступенек и отряхнул джинсы, – но пришлось съесть джелато, которое я взял для тебя — оно бы расстаяло.

– Надеюсь, было вкусно, – улыбнулся я и впустил Тими внутрь. – Как поживает пианино?

– Поскорей бы уже отснять все эти сцены и забыть, – проворчал Тими. – Чувствую себя выдрессированной собакой.

– Сидеть! – тут же скомандовал я, указав на диван, и Тими изобразил поруганное достоинство, но сел и уставился на меня преданным взглядом — только язык не высунул. – Молодец, – похвалил я и быстро оглядел комнату в поисках какого-нибудь угощения.

– Какой же ты мудак, – вздохнул Тими, расслабляясь на диване и закидывая ноги на журнальный столик.

– Лови! – я бросил ему виноградину, и Тими едва успел поймать ее. – Для закрепления команды, – пояснил я, когда Тими удивленно посмотрел на меня, съев виноградину.

Он цокнул языком и в этот раз уже изобразил обиду, поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди.

– Давай, теперь выдай «Предатель!» или какими там проклятиями Элио осыпал Оливера, когда тот не зашел проведать его посреди ночи?

– Когда у Элио кровь носом пошла? – тут же оживился Тими, и я кивнул.

– Да, там «предатель».

– Хрупкое и нежное юное сердечко оказалось не готово к рациональному взрослому подходу к заботе, – с издевкой произнес я.

– Ну мог бы и зайти! – горячо возразил Тими. – Рациональный и взрослый мог бы догадаться, что юный и нежный лежит и ждет его там — весь вечер ждал, между прочим! Можно было просто заглянуть — а вдруг он там снова кровью истекает?

– Если он там чем и мог истекать, так это результатом поллюций, – усмехнулся я. – И вообще, только представь, что случилось бы, зайди к нему Оливер в тот момент, когда Элио снился эротический сон? Что было бы, если бы он увидел его стояк?

– Вряд ли бы Элио расстроился, если бы его разбудили прикосновения к члену, – прищурился Тими.

– Да, вот только днем они договорились, что будут вести себя прилично.

– Они не договаривались — Оливер решил за обоих!

– Потому что именно ему отвечать в случае чего.

– Тогда какого хрена было дразнить поцелуями? Массажем ног? К чему это все? – все больше распалялся Тими.

– Потому что флирт — это приятно, потому что Оливеру тоже хочется, но он точно знает, что если позволит себе пойти чуть дальше — остановиться он уже не сможет. И поэтому он не заходит к Элио ни в одну из ночей, иначе не смог бы удержаться от соблазна прикоснуться, поцеловать, сделать что-то еще более безрассудное, ведь ночью все кажется гораздо проще. Потому он и зовет Элио к себе в полночь — он не для разговора его зовет, это ведь сразу понятно: поговорить они могут в любое время, как и найти уйму мест, где никто не услышит тему разговора и не прервет их. Заниматься сексом тоже можно в любое время, и было бы куда логичней позвать Элио для этого посреди дня, когда шум всего остального мира может заглушить происходящее в спальне, но он этого не делает, хотя прекрасно понимает, что ночью родители Элио и прислуга могут услышать любой шорох. Потому что днем он может остановить себя, он может прервать поцелуй на середине. Ночью гораздо проще отпустить себя, потому что кажется, что в темноте, когда все спят, все происходящее не так страшно и последствия поступков гораздо меньше. «Что будет, если я его поцелую? Что случится, если я сделаю ему минет? Он ведь может решить, что ему это приснилось» — правда думаешь, что у Оливера не было таких мыслей каждый раз, когда он приходил отлить в их общую ванную? Он почувствовал влечение с первого взгляда на Элио, он вынашивал его все это время, его настолько неотвратимо влекло, что он не смог остановить себя от опрометчивого поступка в виде поцелуя — просто представь, что было бы, зайди он к Элио той ночью.

– Меньше времени бы потеряли, – проворчал Тими, и я рассмеялся.

– Да, хорошо. Согласен. Оливеру вообще стоило в первую же ночь заявиться в спальню Элио и отсосать ему. Выложить член и яйца на стол, так сказать, во всем великолепии.

– Меня до сих пор удивляет, как ты можешь быть таким вдумчивым и глубоким человеком, но при этом оставаться мудаком, – покачал головой Тими.

– Вот такой я многогранный.

– И потому все от тебя без ума — потому что ты каждого способен удовлетворить своим многогранным характером.

– Да, удовлетворять — это мое, – с улыбкой согласился я, и Тими все же усмехнулся, встретив мой взгляд.

– Вне всяких сомнений.

Хватило всего пары мгновений, чтобы атмосфера между нами изменилась, а Тими оказался у меня на коленях. Я ведь знал, что так и будет, прекрасно знал, но не сделал ничего, чтобы предотвратить подобное развитие событий. И даже после я не стал сопротивляться, ответив на поцелуй, с удовольствием приняв ласку, да и как можно противостоять такому натиску? Он действовал с такой страстью и желанием, что я ненароком задался вопросом об уровне его либидо — неужели один день без секса действовал на него таким образом? Что тогда будет, если оставить его без секса на неделю? Он привяжет меня к кровати и станет скакать на члене, пока не пройдет спермотоксикоз? Несколько пугающая перспектива.

Он спустился поцелуями вниз по груди, расстегивая мешающую ему рубашку, и именно этот момент я решил использовать для начала разговора о том, чтобы притормозить — и желательно остановиться окончательно впоследствии.

– Тим... Тим, нам стоит немного... – В это мгновение мой член оказался у него во рту, и я не смог закончить.

К черту. Что мы говорим ответственности и взвешенным решениям? — _Не сегодня_.

Я впутался пальцами в его волосы на затылке, и Тими поднял взгляд, все еще посасывая головку — только от этого вида мой член твердел быстрей обычного. Пожалуй, я слишком соскучился по минету, или все же дело в том, что Тими я видел в такой позе лишь однажды и весьма непродолжительное время? Господи, это как будто целую жизнь назад было.

Тими подавился, и я убрал руку с его головы, настороженно посмотрев в глаза.

– Прости, – сконфуженно пробормотал он и чуть улыбнулся, вновь опустившись к моему члену.

Я решил не комментировать и не зацикливаться на его извинениях, но не стал возвращать руку на его голову, вместо этого наблюдая за ним и получая удовольствие — физическое и эстетическое. Только идиот отказывал бы себе в последнем, когда перед ним на коленях стоял такой, как Тими, и неважно, считал ли я себя бисексуалом или нет. Он помогал себе рукой, то и дело поглядывая на меня, будто проверяя мое состояние, но какое у меня могло быть состояние, пусть даже он не делал ничего сверхъестественного? Это было фантастическое зрелище, и ничуть не менее приятно было наблюдать, как он водил языком по стволу, пытаясь таким образом компенсировать невозможность взять член на всю длину — по крайней мере, мне так казалось.

Он подавился еще пару раз, но больше не извинялся, будто был слишком сосредоточен на собственных действиях, и его желание доставить удовольствие безумно мне льстило. Я видел, что он ласкал себя, и отчасти мне было даже интересно, как долго он продержится или он и в самом деле был готов ограничиться минетом и мастурбацией, и потому не торопился останавливать его и отправлять за лубрикантом и презервативом в спальню.

Но надолго его не хватило — Тими совсем скоро отстранился и вытер подбородок, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Я сейчас, – он выскочил из гостиной, и я, сняв шорты и рубашку, посмотрел на свой влажный член и взял его в ладонь, медленно лаская себя.

Мне не хотелось прекращать все это. Просто не хотелось. Было так классно — все, что происходило между нами, было чертовски приятно, и как можно сознательно отказываться от этого, когда каждый раз каким-то волшебным образом последствия нас не настигали? Зачем останавливаться, когда можно продолжать и получать удовольствие так долго, как это возможно? Мы — и я искренне надеялся на то, что и Тими это понимал — однажды будем вынуждены закончить все это, но был ли смысл торопиться с таким решением?

Тими вернулся в гостиную уже полностью обнаженным и сел на мои колени, и на меня дохнуло мятой — я даже слегка опешил.

– Ты что, зубы чистить ходил?

– Взял твой ополаскиватель — ты не против? – Он посмотрел на меня так, будто я мог прогнать его за использование ополаскивателя без разрешения — вот так, абсолютно нагим со стояком наперевес.

Я усмехнулся и покачал головой, опустив взгляд на его ладонь, на которую он выдавил лубрикант.

– А презерватив?

– А ты покупал? – удивился Тими, заглянув в мои глаза.

– Вроде клал пачку рядом с лубрикантом.

– Я не заметил, – нахмурился он.

Конечно же, в первую очередь я подумал, что он солгал, но его недоумение помноженное на предыдущее дикое желание, убедили меня в его искренности, и я рассмеялся, не сдержавшись:

– Господи, ты настолько хочешь быть оттраханным, что совсем ничего перед собой не видишь?

Тими мстительно прищурился и опустил ладонь с лубрикантом на мой член:

– Если и так? Ты сейчас остановишь меня?

– Побоюсь последствий, – заверил его я и притянул его ближе к себе для поцелуя — мне надоело разговаривать, даже если подшучивать над ним особенно на тему его сексуального голода было невероятно забавно. Конечно же, он ответил, ни секунды не медля, но желание почувствовать в себе член явно было сильней, и Тими завершил поцелуй, приподнимаясь с меня и встречая мой взгляд. Как же он был красив, когда отдавался во власть удовольствия — чертовски нелепое выражение, но идеально описывающее происходящее с Тими, пока он опускался на мой член. Это был первый раз, когда он контролировал начальное проникновение — как же глупо было с моей стороны отказывать ему, да и самому себе, в подобном удовольствии. Просто потрясающее зрелище. Мы всегда теперь будем начинать в позе наездника.

Тими раскрыл веки и посмотрел на меня, опустившись до основания, и я только хотел поинтересоваться его состоянием, как он заткнул меня поцелуем. Значит, так же хорошо, как было написано на его лице.

Я обнял его за талию, осторожно подаваясь вверх, и Тими тут же простонал в поцелуй, подстраиваясь под мой ритм, покачивая бедрами, хотя мышцы ануса явно сопротивлялись проникновению, сжимая член, как в первый раз. Я завершил поцелуй и прекратил движения, наблюдая за лицом Тими, но он даже не раскрыл веки и не подумал остановиться и выяснить причину заминки — я вообще кажется не существовал для него в этот момент. Он кусал губы, хмурился, шумно дышал, явно не испытывая болезненных ощущений, а если они и были, то он определенно кайфовал от них. Начинающий мазохист.

Он все же приоткрыл веки, но только для того, чтобы не промахнуться мимо моих губ, и после этого я перестал загоняться, позволив себе просто получать удовольствие. Тими тоже очень скоро перестал осторожничать — настолько, что от его увлеченности мой член пару раз выскальзывал из него. Я обнял его и крепко прижал к своей груди, не позволяя двигаться, делая это вместо него, но поза была чертовски неудобной, и надолго меня не хватило — весь запас энергии я, кажется, оставил в зале.

Я спустил нас на пол и отодвинул в сторону журнальный столик, намереваясь уложить Тими на ковер, но он явно превратно понял мои действия — едва я обернулся, оттолкнув столик подальше, передо мной предстала прекрасная картина с Тими, стоящим на коленях и уложившим торс на сидение дивана.

Так даже лучше.

Дважды предлагать мне было не нужно — я только добавил лубрикант на член и встал позади Тими, пару мгновений наслаждаясь открывшимся видом. Он приподнялся на локтях, когда я взял его за талию и потянул назад, заставляя немного отстраниться от дивана, и следом надавил на его поясницу ладонью, намекая, что ему нужно было немного опуститься — он не сразу сообразил, но все же расставил колени шире, и я увидел, как он обхватил член рукой, совершив пару быстрых движений.

Я склонился над ним и поцеловал плечо, но все мое внимание было сосредоточенно на его лице: его возбудила такая откровенная и отчасти беззащитная поза или происходящее беспокоило его? Он повернул голову и потянулся за поцелуем, не продемонстрировав ни капли негативных эмоций, и я расслабился, отвечая на поцелуй и оглаживая его живот свободной рукой. Он прижался к моему паху задницей, и это развеяло остатки сомнений — я выпрямил спину и без предупреждения одним движением вошел членом на всю длину. Тими охнул, подавшись вперед.

– Господи, блядь, еще раз, – выдохнул он, и я усмехнулся.

Точно начинающий мазохист.

Но просьбу я выполнил, и Тими отозвался стоном и уперся ладонями в спинку дивана, вероятно, чтобы не двигаться по инерции от моих движений, и я продолжил, взяв его за талию и опустив взгляд вниз, наслаждаясь каждым звуком, который Тими издавал от моих движений в нем.

И от этого я собирался отказаться?..

Тим вернул ладонь на член, стоило мне ускориться, и это было ожидаемо, но вот чего я совершенно точно не ожидал, так это его вымученного требования:

– В меня... пожалуйста, в меня!..

Если бы я в этот момент мог остановиться от удивления, я, пожалуй, поступил бы именно так, еще бы, наверное, и уставился на него, ожидая пояснений, но мое тело меня уже не слушалось, и я был совершенно не против кончить в Тими, которого уже накрыл оргазм, из-за чего мышцы ануса сокращались вокруг моего члена. Ощущения от этого были просто охренительными. Оргазмическими даже.

Он ухватился за мое бедро, едва я попытался отстраниться, кончив, и я склонился над ним, позволив продлить ощущения от члена в себе.

– Он всегда в твоем распоряжении, – заверил я, коротко поцеловав влажное плечо Тими.

Он фыркнул и повернул голову в мою сторону:

– Вчера был недоступен.

– Мое упущение, – я наклонился ближе и поцеловал Тими в губы, все же отстраняясь от него и садясь на пол, привалившись спиной к дивану. – Ты, вроде, был недоволен, что я кончил в тебя в прошлый раз? – я дотянулся до своих трусов и вытер ими член.

– Я такого не говорил. Я охренел, что узнал об этом посреди кафе, но я не говорил, что мне это не понравилось, – возразил Тими.

Начинающий мазохист, которому нравится, когда из него вытекает сперма. Да я ящик Пандоры открыл!

Интересно, что еще я узнаю о нем в ближайшие дни?

– Ну и как тебе поза по-собачьи? – я легко шлепнул его по ягодице, и Тими взобрался на диван и лег на живот, устроив голову рядом с моим плечом — так, чтобы мы могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.

– Не без плюсов, но и не без минусов.

– У тебя правда никогда не было секса в этой позе? – совершенно искренне поинтересовался я.

– Как-то не успевал я до нее дойти, – робко признался он.

– Ну, член же вставлять успевал? – здесь обойтись без насмешки я просто не мог, и Тими недовольно глянул на меня, заставив улыбнуться. – Уже хорошо.

Тими вдруг усмехнулся, но будто не сдержался и тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в подушки дивана.

– Что?

Он только покачал головой, продолжая беззвучно хохотать, и мне стало еще любопытней.

– Ну что?

– Ничего, просто... – он поднял голову и, явно стараясь сдержать смех, продолжил: – ощущения такие... ну когда... от твоих движений. Член в воздухе болтается — это пиздец какой-то, – скороговоркой договорил он и рассмеялся с новой силой, и я подхватил его смех.

– Господи!..

– Просто пиздец...

– Почему у меня перед глазами на твоем члене маленький хулахуп, который ты пытаешься вращать?

– Блядь! – свернувшись на диване, с новой силой рассмеялся Тими.

– Какой-то кошмар, – покачал головой я, стараясь прогнать стоящие перед глазами образы: – Кыш, кыш, кыш... Ужас, – вздохнул я, наконец, успокоив смех. – Хочешь пить?

Тими кивнул, и я поднялся и побрел в кухню, надев шорты на голое тело. В коридоре на полу стояла спортивная сумка с одеждой для зала, и я вспомнил, что оставил в ней телефон. К тому же, я понятия не имел, который час, и не пора ли нам собираться на ужин к Луке — нам ведь еще душ нужно успеть принять, и неизвестно, не затянется ли это, как в прошлый раз.

Я достал телефон из бокового кармана сумки и разблокировал экран. Времени еще было достаточно, зато меня дожидались пять сообщений от Лиз и один пропущенный вызов — она звонила буквально три минуты назад, пока я самозабвенно трахал Тими. Черт. Я открыл сообщения, намереваясь быстро извиниться и соврать, что был в душе и сейчас собирался на ужин к Луке, но позабыл обо всем, увидев присланный скриншот заказа билета на самолет и подпись «Скоро увидимся!»

Твою же мать. Точно. Она ведь вернется через неделю. Как я мог забыть?

– Арми, ты что, за Evian прямо во Францию пошел? – крикнул из гостиной Тими, и я вспомнил, что вообще хотел сделать. – Что случилось? – настороженно посмотрел на меня Тими и сел, когда я вернулся к дивану и протянул ему бутылку.

– Лиз здесь будет через неделю.

– Ну да, вы на какой-то модный показ идете, – подтвердил Тими и открыл бутылку воды.

– Ну да, – кивнул я и вздохнул. Господи, как я мог забыть?

А я надеялся, что все будет легко до самого конца съемок.

– Ты забыл, что ли? – усмехнулся Тими, отпив из бутылки.

– Да, как-то вылетело из головы, – я посмотрел на него, но не увидел ни тени разочарования от новости — он явно помнил об этом, в отличие от меня. Но куда больше меня удивляло то, что его это, похоже, совсем не беспокоило.

– Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы она прилетала? – удивился Тими и ошеломленно хмыкнул. – Охренеть, и правда не хочешь. Я думал, у вас все отлично — у вас же все всегда отлично!

– Я, конечно, не психолог, но если бы у нас все было отлично, то в тебе сейчас не плескалась бы моя сперма, хотя я не уверен, – пробормотал я и уставился на журнальный столик с трусливой мыслью не забыть вернуть его на прежнее место — никаких улик, никаких подстав самого себя по глупости. Докатился.

– Ну... я могу прокрадываться к вам по ночам и тихонечко отсасывать тебе, пока Лиз будет спать, если хочешь.

Я посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

– Охеренная идея.

Тими спустя минуту напряженной тишины вздохнул, встал с дивана и вышел из гостиной.

– Ты куда? – увидев, как он одевается, спросил я.

– Ты явно хочешь побыть один...

– Вот уж чего я сейчас не хочу, так это одиночества, – возразил я и схватил его за руку, когда он потянулся к своему сценарию, лежащему на тумбе рядом со мной. – Останься. Примем душ, не знаю... почитаем диалоги. Останься, – повторил я, потянув его на себя, и Тими подчинился, сев на мои колени.

– Почему ты так расстроен? – чуть нахмурился он. – Если кто и должен быть расстроен, так это я — это я остаюсь без него, – он накрыл ладонью мой член, и я слабо хмыкнул.

– Я надеялся оттянуть последствия до возвращения в Лос-Анджелес.

– Может, и получится? Она ведь не узнала про наш первый секс?

– Нет, не узнала, – подтвердил я, – но я надеялся, что мне не придется переживать об этом до конца съемок. Понятия не имею, как мог забыть.

– Наверное, мне стоит перестать вешаться на тебя...

– Нет уж, это только вызовет у нее подозрения. Вообще не переживай об этом — это не твои проблемы.

– Если на кону — мои яйца, то как сказать, – покачал головой Тими, и я улыбнулся.

– Твои яйца останутся при тебе, – пообещал я.

– В отдельной коробочке? Спасибо.

– Давай поговорим о чем-то более приятном, чем возмездие и наказание за измену? – предложил я. Практически умолял. Мне совершенно не хотелось думать о Лиз прямо сейчас.

– Хорошо, – тут же согласился Тими. – У нас есть еще целая неделя, так? Какие еще интересные позы ты знаешь?

– О господи, – рассмеялся я, откинув голову на спинку дивана.

Точно ящик Пандоры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время написания вспомнилась песня старых добрых Savage Garden - Break Me Shake Me, можно сказать, саундтрек к главе, так что оставлю ссылку для заинтересовавшихся: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKnNec93qrY


	7. Chapter 7

– Ты тихий в последнее время.

Голос Лиз вырвал меня из воспоминаний, и я посмотрел на нее с извиняющейся улыбкой.

– Прости, просто устал от съемок. – Эта отговорка всегда срабатывала, и не подвела и сегодня.

– Что, мальчишка все соки из тебя пьет? – хмыкнула она, погладив меня по колену.

Я только улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну, разглядывая проносящиеся мимо подсвеченные витрины Милана. Мы ехали в отель после показа мод, во время которого я исключительно машинально следил за мельтешащими перед глазами телами на подиуме — все мои мысли были заняты Тими: Тими в постели на четвереньках, мокрый Тими в душе, Тими на обеденном столе, кончающий без помощи рук, Тими на коленях передо мной с покорным взглядом и моим членом во рту... Да, Лиз была права — он пил из меня соки, в прямом смысле. И, что самое интересное, последний свой глоток он сделал буквально за два часа до нашего с Лиз отъезда в Милан. Она, наверное, еще собирала чемоданы в этот момент, а я же, под предлогом навестить Луку, отправился к Тими и трахнул его в квартирке, которую он снимал.

Мы договорились с ним, что остановимся на время присутствия Лиз, но я нарушил наш договор на следующий же после ее приезда день. Она всегда мучилась от джетлага, и я не стал будить ее тем утром, а на столе в столовой увидел записку от Мелинды, сообщавшую, что они с Харпер ушли гулять, чтобы не мешать нам. Я остался наедине с собой и своими мыслями, и они тут же приняли весьма своеобразное направление.

Мы ничего не будем делать — только прогоним сценарий, обговорим какие-то сцены — только рабочие моменты, ничего больше. Почему я вообще должен оправдывать свое посещение коллеги? Мы вместе работаем — естественно, что мне нужно его увидеть, обсудить мелочи, так?

И я пошел к нему. И мы в самом деле обсуждали сценарий, говорили о героях, об их эмоциях, прогоняли диалоги... И все это время в моей голове крутились одни и те же риторические вопросы. Я ведь уже был изменником, так? Я уже солгал Лиз, и не раз, так? С того момента, как я увидел сообщение со скриншотами билетов, мы с Тими трахались каждый день, а иногда и не раз за день, так? Что случится, если мы еще раз — всего только один раз — займемся сексом? Хуже уже не сделать — я уже перешел Рубикон, прошел свою точку невозврата, мне никогда не изменить того, что я оказался неверным мужем — я навсегда им останусь, так не все ли равно? Разом больше — разом меньше, так ли это важно?

И я трахнул Тими, используя слюну вместо смазки, потому что не готов был тратить время на поиски лубриканта — я был уверен, что не передумаю, что совесть не возвестит о себе — мной просто овладело какое-то животное желание, и кончил я тогда так, что с полчаса не мог прийти в себя после.

А потом я трахнул его еще раз и еще, а потом он сделал мне минет на чердаке в перерыве между дублями в доме, который арендовали для съемок — на том самом чердаке, где позже мой герой сделает минет герою Тими. Где-то в это же время я перестал испытывать муки совести и стыд, глядя Лиз в глаза — мне стало так просто улыбаться ей, целовать ее, заниматься с ней сексом, обсуждать какие-то мелочи и поездки... Я будто вновь стал самим собой, безо всяких проблем скрывая ту часть себя, которая каждый раз в обществе Лиз рвалась к Тими, и это объяснялось одной простой причиной: с ним было просто. С ним у меня не было десятилетней истории за плечами, с ним мне не приходилось обсуждать расходы и бюджет, строить планы, делиться мыслями о будущем Харпер, выслушивать страхи — я отдыхал в его обществе от семейной жизни, наслаждался его лаской, его задором и кокетством, его страстью и жаждой моего тела. И мне нравилась острота ощущений. Нравилась идея, что нас могут застать, что Лиз все узнает — мне нравилось быть на грани, и даже немного расстраивало то, что все вокруг списывали мои неоднозначные шутки касательно Тими на то, что я вжился в роль.

– Наверное, сейчас не самое лучшее время, – странным тоном начала Лиз и только этим привлекла внимание — если бы не ее тон, я бы, скорее всего, пропустил мимо ушей вообще все, что она говорила. – Но молчать больше не могу. У нас будет ребенок, – с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой произнесла она, и я уставился на нее в тупом онемении.

Я вдруг почувствовал себя на аттракционе, который медленно поднимает тебя на дикую высоту, а потом внезапно резко падает вниз, только мне казалось, что в моем случае аттракцион не остановился в паре ярдов над землей, а с той же бешеной скоростью впечатал меня в бетонный пол.

Нет, мы, конечно, планировали, вот только...

Я вдруг осознал, что все это время речь шла не только о Лиз и измене ей — у меня была дочь. Почему-то прежде я игнорировал эту мысль и совершенно не думал, что своим поведением я заочно делаю больно не только Лиз, но и Харпер. А теперь, как оказывается, и еще одному ребенку.

– Ты беременна? – наверное, вид у меня был такой же идиотский, каким был вопрос.

Лиз рассмеялась и покачала головой.

– Нет, я договорилась с родителями Тими — они нам его уступают! Конечно, я беременна, что еще может значить выражение «у нас будет ребенок»?

– Подожди, – нахмурился я. – Как давно ты знаешь?

– Пару недель, – пожала плечами Лиз. – Не хотела говорить, пока не буду точно уверена.

Я повел себя, как любой другой изменник: я стал считать. Будучи сам неверным, я видел вокруг точно таких же, и я не мог просто поверить ей на слово.

– Ты как-то странно реагируешь, – подозрительно посмотрела на меня Лиз.

– Пару недель? – переспросил я. – Мы не виделись почти месяц. Когда это случилось?

– Ты сейчас на что-то намекаешь? – тут же ощетинилась Лиз. – Хаммер, ты охренел? Твою мать, ты сейчас в самом деле намекаешь, что я залетела на стороне? Тебе местное солнце мозги выжгло? Ты охерел такое говорить?

– Я просто пытаюсь понять, – сдал назад я, но было уже поздно.

– Что, блядь, ты пытаешься понять? Не раскрываю ли я свои ноги, как только ты выходишь за порог? Серьезно, блядь?!

– Элизабет...

– Какого хуя, Арми?!

– Ну прости...

– Да пошел ты на хер, несчастный ты долбоеб! – она оттолкнула мои руки, едва я попытался прикоснуться к ней. – Убери на хер руки! Не смей меня касаться! – она отодвинулась к самой двери машины и отвернулась, раздраженно фыркнув. – Пиздец просто.

Я посмотрел на водителя, но он с каменным выражением лица вел машину, будто даже не слышал нашей перепалки. А, может, для него это не было чем-то необычным — еще один рабочий день с необходимостью возить богатых ублюдков, ссорящихся по пустякам, подумаешь.

– У нас будет ребенок? – тихо спросил я спустя пять минут мертвой тишины между нами. До меня, наконец, стало доходить.

– Как только сделаешь тест на отцовство и убедишься, что он твой, а не чистильщика бассейна, – все еще раздраженно произнесла Лиз.

– Ну прости, – прошептал я, пододвигаясь ближе. Она снова одернула руку, едва я попытался коснуться ее, но после пары-тройки новых попыток успокоилась и позволила себя обнять. – Я же не знаю, как у вас это там происходит, – заискивающе улыбнулся я, – у вас там какая-то магическая штуковина, и я никак не разберусь, как она работает, – я положил ладонь на ее живот и заглянул в глаза.

– Я же говорю, несчастный долбоеб, – усмехнулась Лиз. Оттаяла.

– Это ведь мальчик, правда?

– Не знаю, кто, но надеюсь, что мозги достанутся не от тебя.

Я улыбнулся и поцеловал ее под ухом, прошептав:

– Я люблю тебя.

***

Мысли о том, что у меня будет ребенок, вернули меня к размышлению, что же я творил и как позволил себе так по-идиотски облажаться. Это, конечно, только секс и Лиз — теперь я снова стал очень на это надеяться — никогда не узнает об этом, вот только что мне делать с Тимом? Семья или сложные отношения с коллегой — выбор очевиден, но все же мне совершенно не хотелось быть тем, кто станет причиной этих сложных отношений. С другой стороны, мы оба понимали, что это ни к чему не приведет, что это были просто глупые шалости, пусть и доводящие до умопомрачительного оргазма. Я должен был все прекратить. В идеале — еще в тот день, когда я подрочил ему. А лучше — еще раньше, до того, как это случилось.

И по возвращении в Крему я был твердо настроен все прекратить, я продумал речь до пауз и интонаций, я решил, что буду держать дистанцию и не позволю ему одурманить меня снова. Я был готов, вооружен, а моя речь была похожа на манифест, но мне было плевать. Я собирался все прекратить.

Я написал ему, чтобы он ждал меня у себя вечером, я предупредил Лиз, что на ужин к Луке нам придется идти порознь, потому что я хотел «поговорить с Тими о сценарии». Она, судя по ее виду, ничего не заподозрила, Тими, судя по его ответу, ничего не понял. Я идеально разыгрывал свою партию, все должно было сложиться, как по учебнику. И все действительно сложилось.

Едва я вошел к Тими в квартирку, как он стал ласкаться, точно загулявшая кошка, и не успел я опомниться, как он уже стоял на коленях, стягивая с меня шорты. Я все пытался вспомнить первое слово собственной придуманной речи, но его настойчивость стерла абсолютно все мысли. Его не совсем удачные попытки взять на всю длину, еще больше усложняли мыслительный процесс, и в момент, когда он повел меня в спальню, взяв за руку, я уже даже не мог вспомнить, зачем еще мог прийти к нему, если не ради секса. Я был уверен, что пришел именно для этого. Я ведь тоже соскучился — мне не хватало его стонов, его объятий, его поцелуев. Даже его запаха.

Он заставил меня лечь на спину в кровати, сам забравшись поверх, и тут же, без предупреждений, без смазки — хотя после его попыток взять член на всю длину, вязкой слюны было более чем достаточно — принял в себя мой член, и здесь проблем с тем, чтобы он проник до самого основания, совершенно не возникло. И все происходящее было так естественно, что у меня даже мысли не возникло, что что-то не так, и только после наших оргазмов я вспомнил, что вообще забыл в его квартире.

– Как-то это было неожиданно.

– Разве? – улыбнулся Тими и пододвинулся ближе, уже привычно принявшись перебирать волоски на моей груди.

– Ну, пришел я не совсем за этим.

Тими пару мгновений разглядывал меня, пока я пытался собраться с мыслями и силами для того, чтобы сообщить ему последние новости, и вдруг выдал:

– Я думал, что ты не особо рвешься поменяться ролями.

– О боже, нет, ты неверно понял, – рассмеялся я и сел, опираясь спиной о спинку кровати. – Я не это имел в виду.

– Что тогда? – он выглядел слегка растерянным, и я вновь почувствовал нежелание признаваться, и не только из-за его щенячьего взгляда, но и потому, что я даже не хотел рассматривать возможность, что видел его таким — растрепанным, усталым и удовлетворенным — в последний раз. 

– Лиз беременна.

– О...

– Да.

– Но вы, вроде, хотели еще одного ребенка, разве нет? – чуть нахмурился он и тоже сел, сложив ноги по-турецки и прикрывшись простыней.

– Да, просто... – я вздохнул и провел ладонями по волосам, разглядывая обнаженную грудь Тими, от которой мне совершенно не хотелось отказываться.

– Если ты скажешь, что нам пора остановиться...

– Нет!.. Да. В смысле... Не знаю. Я запутался. Я, блядь, запутался! – развел руками я.

Тим поджал губы и отвел взгляд.

– Если скажешь, чтобы я не лез к тебе, пока ты решаешь...

– Здравый смысл подсказывает мне, что речь о выборе вообще не идет.

Тим вновь посмотрел на меня и медленно кивнул.

– Логично. – Он пододвинулся к краю кровати и протянул мою рубашку.

– Тим, ты ведь не думал, что я брошу семью ради?.. – Я не закончил, и он встретил мой взгляд, приподняв бровь. Он смотрел с таким презрением, что мне стало тошно от самого себя. – Я имею в виду...

– Я понял, что ты имел в виду, – он бросил рубашку в мою сторону и потянулся к своим вещам.

– Нет, не понял. Тим...

– Слушай, серьезно, не надо этого всего. Мы просто трахались, так? Поеблись и разошлись, все нормально. Я, может, и сопляк, но наслышан о том, что Голливуд — это одна большая порно-тусовка. Все трахаются друг с другом ради ролей, «Оскаров» и пополнения в коллекции ЗППП. И все свободны, как дети цветов.

– Я не совсем свободен, – заметил я.

– Твое право, – пожал плечами Тими. – Но ебаться с коллегами это тебе не мешает, – он махнул рукой в мою сторону.

– Чтобы ты знал, я впервые изменил жене.

Тими остановился и уставился на меня:

– Даже не знаю, должен ли воспринять это как комплимент, или же ты хочешь меня обвинить в том, что случилось.

Последнее было бы идеальным вариантом, но я не настолько мудак. Правда, возможность свалить все произошедшее на Тими и его поведение мной рассматривалась — она освобождала меня от любых последствий и угрызений совести.

– Комплимент. Мне все-таки не пятнадцать лет, и я умею отвечать за свои поступки.

– Правда? – улыбнулся Тими, и я так и не понял, относился ли его вопрос к первому моему предложению или ко второму. Тим не пояснил — вышел из комнаты, без дальнейших слов, оставив меня наедине с собой и совестью.

– Ну а ты сам? – я поднялся с кровати и, накинув рубашку, последовал за Тими. – Ты говорил, что не гей и не би, – напомнил я, отыскав его в ванной — он вытирался полотенцем.

– Выходит, все же би — иной причины, почему у меня встает на тебя и гейское порно, я не вижу. И почему хочу почувствовать твой член у себя во рту, тоже не нахожу. Можешь начинать сходить с ума из-за того, что подстилка под тобой оказалась бисексуальной.

– Что за мерзкое слово?

– А ты не это хотел сказать в спальне?

– Тим, твою мать! – я преградил ему путь, когда он попытался снова сбежать от меня, и Тим остановился, глядя поверх моего плеча. – Ты хочешь услышать какое-то признание?

– Пошел ты на хуй, Арми, – он все же встретил мой взгляд. – Вместе со своими признаниями.

Что это за новое веяние моды — посылать меня на хуй? Лиз, Тими — что за хрень?!

– Мне классно с тобой...

– Ой, блядь, – Тими закатил глаза и поднырнул под мою руку, проскользнув в коридор.

– Я серьезно!

– Еще бы ты не был серьезен! Поебаться и свалить, чтобы продолжить изображать из себя святого отца счастливого семейства — ну еще бы тебе это не нравилось!

– Я думал, мы просто развлекаемся? Разве не это ты говорил в спальне буквально секунду назад?

Тим остановился и вздохнул, медленно развернувшись и посмотрев на меня.

– Да, именно это я и говорил. Мы охуенно развлеклись. Пора и честь знать. Твоя жена тебя наверняка уже потеряла — ты знаешь, где выход, – он чеканным шагом прошел в спальню и швырнул мои вещи в коридор, следом хлопнув дверью.

Ну охуеть, блядь.

***

Ужин у Луки проходил так себе. То есть, все было, как обычно: шумные разговоры, море вина и ломящийся стол от еды, но все же. Так себе. Тими с таким рвением уделял внимание Эстер и Вик, что мне совершенно не нужно было чужое мнение, чтобы понять — он пытался произвести впечатление. Вот только не они на самом деле были его целью, а я. И, к моему искреннему удивлению, это работало. Меня бесило, что он ухаживал и флиртовал с ними, а не вешался на меня, как это обычно бывало. Меня бесило, что он игнорировал меня, и это после того, как он отсосал мне, едва я появился на пороге!

Мелкий заносчивый пиздюк, не понравился ему мой выбор слов! А на что он рассчитывал?! Чего ожидал?! Что я сегодня же соберу свои вещи и переберусь в его квартирку, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо, до самой пидорской смерти? Пока простатит не разлучит нас?

Да что он знает о совместной жизни? Что знает о семье и десятилетней истории пары? Неужели он думает, что кто-то вот так возьмет и просто бросит прошлое ради... ради чего? Потрахушек и неумелого горлового минета? Ему придется еще долго сосать, прежде чем он поймет, что такое длительные отношения!

– Все нормально?

– Потрясающе, – улыбнулся я Лиз. – Хочешь потанцевать?

– Не откажусь, – ответила на улыбку она.

Я тоже умею демонстративно игнорировать. И я, между прочим, умею делать это профессионально, тем более, когда речь о том, чтобы игнорировать в обществе жены, которую я люблю, которой дорожу. И да, которая умеет делать горловой минет.

Чтоб ему хер поперек горла встал!

Он совершенно не обращал на нас внимания, занятый двумя девчонками, которых он понимал через слово, но делал вид, что до последнего волоска на голове заинтересован их болтовней. Как же наигранно это выглядело. Неужели они этого не замечали? Или им просто было плевать и важней было затащить его в постель? Намекнуть им, что ли, что невероятного оргазма с ним ожидать не стоило? И что вообще лучше уединиться друг с другом и каким-нибудь дилдо со смазкой, а не с Тими, который, по его же словам, кончал, едва сунув член?

– Точно все нормально? – переспросила Лиз, посмотрев в мои глаза, и я вновь улыбнулся.

– Пойдем домой? Одна только мысль о твоей беременности заводит меня, – насколько вышло соблазнительным тоном пробормотал я ей на ухо, но Лиз нахмурилась:

– Пойти домой мы можем, но только без продолжения — меня сегодня весь день тошнит, я хочу просто поспать.

– Ладно, тогда я передерну, глядя, как ты спишь.

– Пошляк, – усмехнулась она, но согласилась уйти пораньше, и мы быстро ретировались из дома Луки, попрощавшись с ним.

К Тими я не стал подходить принципиально.

***

Конечно же, вся эта ситуация не могла не сказаться на нашей игре уже следующим утром. Я вел себя максимально профессионально: старательно обходил все углы, избегал разговоров тет-а-тет и вообще всегда удостоверялся, чтобы рядом с нами оставался хоть кто-то, но Тим вел себя, как недотраханная сучка, и психовал по любому поводу, даже, когда повода, как такового, не было. И как бы я ни старался урезонить себя мыслями, что это было неизбежно, что он, как он и сказал, сопляк, который не в состоянии разделить профессиональное и личное, меня это все больше бесило.

И все стало еще хуже, когда это заметил Лука.

– Что с вами происходит?

Он отвел меня и Тими в сторону, подальше от посторонних ушей, и мы с Тими впервые переглянулись вне объектива камеры.

– Ничего, – одновременно ответили мы и вновь посмотрели на Луку.

– Что-то не похоже. Найдите уже себе комнату, выясните отношения и возвращайтесь на площадку. У вас есть полчаса. – Судя по его взгляду и тону, он совершенно не шутил, и это пугало даже больше возможности остаться с Тими наедине. – Вперед! Весь второй этаж в вашем распоряжении. Очистить второй этаж на полчаса! Никто не поднимается, не спускается — получасовое окно! – крикнул он, глядя в пролет, и снова посмотрел на нас с Тими. – Полчаса. И возвращайтесь без вот этого дерьма на ваших лицах! – он взмахнул руками перед нами и ушел.

– Целый этаж для нас двоих — найдем, как избежать встречи, – проворчал Тими и взлетел вверх по лестнице, уворачиваясь от спешащей вниз съемочной группы.

Я вздохнул и поплелся за ним, намереваясь полчаса провести в одиночестве и размышлениях, насколько глупо вот так тратить рабочее время, когда мы вполне себе могли бы и продолжить. Нет, мне плевать, сколько времени потратить — каждая минута будет оплачена, но все же меня не радовала необходимость лишнее время находиться где-то поблизости с мелким пиздюком.

Мы оказались в соседних комнатах — как два идиота выбрали именно те комнаты, которые использовались, как площадки для съемок, только он выбрал ту, что была отведена Оливеру, а я — ту, что была отведена Элио.

Дверь между комнатами не была закрыта, и я услышал его, едва войдя внутрь, но уходить и искать себе другое прибежище не собирался — гордость не позволяла сбежать: он ведь наверняка слышал мои шаги. Я с шумом завалился на доисторическую скрипящую кровать, чтобы не только обозначить, что я не сбежал, но и нарочно нарушить тишину и вторгнуться в его пространство.

– Можно потише? Я хочу вздремнуть, – раздраженно произнес он, и я фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Он тоже ничего больше не сказал, и следующие минут десять мы играли в молчанку и проверяли друг друга — кто же выдержит дольше, кто сдастся первым и начнет просить у второго прощения.

На удивление, Тими не торопился сдаваться.

А я лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и вспоминал вчерашний секс. И он, в отличие от всего того, что позже наговорил Тими, был неподдельно искренним, и чувствовал Тими в тот момент то же, что и я: он соскучился, он откровенно желал сделать мне приятно, он хотел, чтобы для нас обоих этот раз был памятным, чтобы возвращаться к нему мысленно раз за разом, прежде чем мы снова сможем уединиться. По крайней мере, я так расшифровал его поведение и взгляды, и сейчас мне безумно хотелось оказаться на кровати рядом с ним, чтобы, вместо того, чтобы злиться друг на друга, заняться чем-то приятным.

Но я не был уверен, что он так просто простит меня за все то, что я ему наговорил. Я бы себя не простил. Но, что еще хуже, я не мог найти в себе силы вслух признаться, что повел я себя, как последний мудак вчера. Да и вообще, наверное, все это время вел себя, как мудак, который только и делал, что пользовался возможностью.

Наверное, пора начинать вести себя, как ответственный взрослый.

Я поднялся с кровати и остановился в проеме между комнат. Тими лежал спиной к окну и притворялся, что спит. Вряд ли он мог уснуть, учитывая его взвинченное состояние. Он не пошевелился, даже когда я сел рядом на кровать, не запротестовал, когда я лег позади и обнял его, но я почувствовал, как он напрягся.

– Поговорим?

– По-моему, мы все выяснили вчера. Мне все предельно ясно, – ощетинился он и даже отстранил руку, когда я попытался переплести наши пальцы.

– Я мудак.

– Не новость, – невесело усмехнулся он.

– И вел себя, как последний мудак все это время.

– И это я заметил.

– Тим, – я приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на его лицо, но он игнорировал мой взгляд, уставившись перед собой. – Мне правда очень жаль. Это все моя вина, я все это начал, я не закончил, когда должен был, так что у тебя есть все права ненавидеть меня. Правда, это ничего не изменит, но я пойму. И если не простишь меня, тоже пойму. Я — кретин, и все испортил. Лучше бы мы и дальше объедались пастой и джелато и смеялись над экспрессивностью итальянцев. Без всех этих сложностей.

– Не лучше, – нахмурился он и, наконец, посмотрел на меня. – Не лучше.

– Это бы облегчило совместную работу.

– Но отняло бы уйму приятных воспоминаний.

Ох уж эти его глаза с поволокой... Им просто невозможно было сопротивляться, и в это мгновение я понял, что неважно, как бы начались наши отношения: за счет нездорового интереса или мы бы просто напились у меня или у него — они бы в любом случае начались. Однажды я бы просто не устоял перед этим взглядом.

Как не устоял и в этот раз. Тими без промедлений ответил на поцелуй, и я не заметил, как он перевернулся на спину, а я оказался над ним.

Я не был фанатом примирительного секса, по крайней мере, никогда не понимал парочки, которые занимались сексом только после ссоры, будто только такой накал в отношениях давал толчок к страсти. Но я много раз замечал, что в такие моменты становлюсь менее эгоистичным в постели, и удовольствие партнера для меня становилось на первое место. А в случае с Тими я и в самом деле был виноват, и мне хотелось, чтобы он забыл нашу ссору и понял, как сильно я сожалел.

До того, как я прочитал сценарий, я никогда не задумывался, каково это — сделать минет, и даже после нашего секса с Тими я не особо зацикливался на этой мысли, и потому мои действия основывались исключительно на собственном опыте в роли принимающего. Но и это Тими оценил, даже учитывая, что я не стал и пытаться взять на всю длину, обходясь скромным вылизыванием ствола и посасыванием головки. Странные ощущения, но терпимые. Хотя позволять ему кончать себе в рот я не собирался. Я, конечно, хотел сделать ему приятно, но не смог бы перебороть отвращение.

Зато у Тими не возникло никаких проблем с тем, чтобы поцеловать меня, заставив отвлечься от занятия. Удивительная широта взглядов.

Вернуться к минету после он не позволил, принявшись раздевать меня с безумным огоньком в глазах.

– Давай. Я хочу здесь, – зашептал он, – где у них случится первый раз и где мы будем снимать.

Такой риск был откровенно глупым, и то, что Лука велел очистить второй этаж для нас на полчаса, совсем не подстраховывало нас — нас банально могли бы услышать за счет эха, разносившегося по всему второму этажу и явно долетавшего до лестницы, но мысль о том, что нас поймают, застукают, разоблачат, вновь овладела мной и только добавляла пикантности к происходящему.

Кровать скрипела под нами, я закрывал Тими рот, когда с его губ стали срываться стоны, я старался двигаться не на всю длину, чтобы звуки от нашего секса не разлетались по всему второму этажу, но мне стало так плевать на все, когда я почувствовал приближение оргазма, что понял это, уже лежа в объятиях Тими.

Нам нужно было поторапливаться, нужно было привести себя в порядок, но было так лень шевелиться. Я, кажется, наконец-то понял, почему посреди дня здесь были закрыты все магазины и музеи: в такую жару после еды, как и после секса, совершенно не хотелось двигаться.

– Мы сильно шумели?

Я безразлично пожал плечом.

– Не удивлюсь, если нас встретят аплодисментами внизу, – хмыкнул я и хотел ввернуть шутку о том, что Лиз будет хлопать громче всех, но решил не упоминать ее, чтобы не портить момент. – Надо идти, – вместо этого произнес я, но даже не пошевелился. Тими кивнул, но на этом тоже все закончилось.

– Ты даже не подумал о том, что нужно вынуть, да? – с улыбкой в голосе спросил он и приподнялся на локте, посмотрев в мои глаза.

– Не уверен, что вообще о чем-то думал в этот момент.

Тими рассмеялся и сел, дотягиваясь до своих шортов.

– Анальные пробки в таких случаях помогают?

– Понятия не имею, но тебе определенно стоит попробовать. – Одна только мысль, что в нем будет анальная пробка во время съемок, заводила меня.

Тими с игривой улыбкой посмотрел на меня и продолжил одеваться.

– Может, еще какую-нибудь с вибрацией предложишь и с дистанционным управлением?

– Мы же хотим избежать пятен на твоей одежде, а не добавить к ним еще и пятна от твоей спермы? – удивился я и пересилил свое нежелание шевелиться, поднявшись с кровати и уходя в ванную. Может, я и не брезговал анальным сексом без презерватива, но и не пренебрегал золотым правилом помочиться после и помыть член.

Тими принес мою одежду и молча наблюдал за мной, привалившись плечом к косяку двери, пока я одевался. Он преградил мне путь, едва я попытался пройти мимо, и я посмотрел в его глаза, в очередной раз поддаваясь взгляду томящейся девственницы. Поцелуй вышел нежным, без страстного подтекста, будто мы и не трахались минуту назад, он был почти невинным, и значить он мог только одно: конфликт исчерпан. И я увидел подтверждение этому в глазах Тими после поцелуя.

– Идем, пока нас не стали искать, – улыбнулся он и тут же направился в коридор, а я последовал за ним.

Как-то хреново мы прояснили ситуацию, что теперь будет и что делать дальше. С другой стороны, того льда и раздражения не будет точно — Лука будет доволен.


	8. Chapter 8

Сегодня был тот самый день. Тот самый день.

Внутреннее напряжение начало нарастать задолго до этого, но если еще до начала съемок я думал обо всей возможной неловкости между мной и Тимом, то сейчас я переживал, как бы мы не увлеклись ненароком, и вся съемочная группа, во главе с Лукой, не поняли бы, что мы далеко не разыгрывали страсть. И да, мы, конечно же, оказались настолько глупы, что решили заняться сексом на той же самой кровати незадолго до съемок сцены. Кретины.

Лиз увела Харпер ужинать и укладывать спать еще пару часов назад, и я знал, что она уже не вернется. Пусть она и говорила, что была бы не против посмотреть на наш с Тими секс, присутствовать при съемках она не собиралась, прекрасно зная, что ни для меня, ни для Тими сцена не будет такой уж простой. К тому же, Лука сократил съемочную команду до минимума, чтобы не смущать нас — ни о каких зрителях речи и быть не могло.

Чем больше сгущались сумерки на улице, тем тише становились голоса в арендованном доме, хотя из-за его размеров любой шорох разносился эхом по пустым коридорам и комнатам, и это только больше электризовало воздух вокруг. Все понемногу начинали ожидать главного действа.

Тоже мне, блядь, аттракцион нашли.

– Нервничаешь? – я подсел к Тими, сидящему на диване в коридоре и в очередной раз штудирующему сценарий.

– С чего бы? Я же каждую ночь устраиваю вебкам сеансы с литрами лубриканта и лошадиных размеров дилдо — снимем на раз-два.

Я рассмеялся и покачал головой.

– Я не совсем уверен, но думаю, что изображать удовольствие от огромного дилдо в заднице не совсем одно и то же, что и изображать влюбленность и страсть.

– Справлюсь как-нибудь. Ты сам как?

– Ну, стояк для съемок не нужен, так что, думаю, проблем возникнуть не должно.

– Я как-то не замечал никаких проблем, – понизил голос Тими и удивленно посмотрел на меня.

– Их и нет, но я не уверен, что у меня бы встал, когда в комнате полно зрителей.

– В этом смысле, – кивнул Тими и вновь вернул свое внимание сценарию. – Я сейчас даже жалею, что в сценарии так мало эротики, – мечтательно улыбнулся он. – Мы так долго репетировали — жаль, что такой огромный потенциал растрачивается впустую.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы нечто подобное осталось за кадром, как и в сценарии.

Тими наклонился ближе и прижался к моему уху губами:

– Ты охуенен во время секса, – он отстранился и ухмыльнулся, продолжив громче: – такое стоило бы запечатлеть в кадре, уж поверь.

– Придется тебе довольствоваться памятью.

– Память нужно периодически подпитывать, – выразительно посмотрел в мои глаза Тими.

– Будем неустанно трудиться, – заверил его я, и Тими широко улыбнулся.

Мы так и не поговорили о том, что делать дальше, будто во всем этом и не было проблемы, и если прежде я переживал, что придется встретиться с последствиями от своей интрижки с Тими по возвращению с Лос-Анджелес и старательно откладывал эти мысли и избегал их, то теперь я делал то же самое и с самой ситуацией с Тими. И он, кажется, тоже решил действовать по тому же принципу. Конечно, думать, что все как-то разрешится само, было глупо, но пока что это работало, и я не собирался торопить события.

– Зайдешь сегодня после съемок? – как бы невзначай спросил Тими, глядя в сценарий.

– Да, мы все равно закончим поздно, так что... – я пожал плечами, тоже уставившись на листки в руках.

Мы закончим поздно, так что Лиз уже точно будет спать, и не заметит моего отсутствия, если я вернусь на час-полтора позже обещанного, к тому же, всегда можно было объяснить это затянувшимися съемками. Она ничего не заподозрит.

Не то чтобы я прежде часто размышлял об этом, но сейчас меня удивляло, насколько просто вести двойную жизнь. Почему-то я всегда думал, что это будет невероятно сложно — помнить, что и кому солгал, скрывать ото всех часть своей жизни, но это оказалось так просто, что я ненароком думал, что от присутствия еще одного сексуального партнера в моей жизни ничего бы не изменилось. С другой стороны, если бы они все находились в одном городе, в ближайшей доступности, это было бы сложно физически — из-за обилия секса, но не потому что было бы сложно удержать всю паутину лжи. Неудивительно, что порой в желтой прессе всплывали истории о мужчинах с тремя семьями в разных штатах — для этого всего-то и нужно периодически уезжать в «командировки». И если на первый взгляд мне казалось это сложным — участвовать в жизни сразу трех семей, то при более детальном рассмотрении я понял, что те многоженцы вообще не занимались этим. Я, по сравнению с ними, оставался образцовым семьянином.

И меня подобное определение вполне устраивало.

Изображать страсть оказалось проще простого — гораздо сложней нам дались сцены неловкости между героями. Между нами никакой неловкости не осталось, и мы то переигрывали, то недоигрывали, и Луке не нравился результат — он то и дело останавливал съемку, возвращал нас на исходную, и мы повторяли и снова все портили. Дошло до того, что все устали, мы с Тими стали заговариваться, и Лука объявил пятиминутный перерыв.

– Слушайте... – Лука остановил нас, и я внутренне подготовился к еще одному его предложению пойти и выяснить все между мной и Тими, только вот комната, в которой мы делали это в прошлый раз, была занята съемочной группой. – Я понимаю, что за это время вы сблизились и чувствуете эту вашу связь, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили, что чувствовали, когда впервые целовались — там, на лужайке. Всю эту неловкость, все те чувства, что испытывали от необходимости вторгнуться в чужое и впустить в свое личное пространство незнакомца. И одновременно с этим, я хочу, чтобы вы вспомнили, что чувствовали, когда впервые занимались любовью с тем, с кем прежде никогда этого не делали. Ощущения от первого раза с новым партнером. Ладно? Хорошо? – он посмотрел на нас по очереди, и мы с Тими заверили его, что сделаем все, чтобы поднять в памяти эти моменты.

– Он знает, – как только Лука отошел на пару ярдов, чуть слышно произнес я. – Он все знает, – повторил я, посмотрев на ошеломленного Тими. – Этот бородатый гейдар итальянского производства раскусил нас, мать его!..

– И что теперь? – тихо спросил Тими.

– Ну... раз Лиз до сих пор не покромсала меня маникюрными ножницами, пока я сплю — он ни ей, ни кому-то другому, кто мог донести ей, ничего не сказал. Это не в его интересах, так что теперь мы разойдемся по разным углам и вспомним, каково впервые трахаться с кем-то, как Йода и напутствовал. – Размышления о том, что Лука все знает, я решил оставить на потом. Сейчас я все равно ничего не мог с этим поделать, да и вряд ли смогу что-то изменить в принципе. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не станет говорить об этом ни с кем, даже со своим любовником. – Хотя я все же не согласен с ним и в своем случае намерен вспоминать второй раз с тем, с кем прежде не занимался сексом.

Тим внимательно посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, и я очень надеялся, что он понял, что я имел в виду наш второй анал с ним и всю ту неловкость и сомнение, что мы испытывали перед этим в коридоре. Тот раз был гораздо эмоциональнее первого, и жаль, что все те чувства нельзя было испытать вновь.

Но воспоминания сработали — по крайней мере, для кадра. Просто видеть Тими в той комнате в полумраке, как и тогда, в коридоре, было приятно. И он идеально воспроизвел неловкость от происходящего — мы с ним настолько погрузились в воспоминания, что несколько раз забывались, пропускали реплики, и вспоминали, что мы вообще-то в объективе камеры, только после того, как Лука говорил «Снято!». И я был рад, что он нас отрезвлял время от времени, потому что иногда постфактум в моей голове проносились воспоминания предыдущих нескольких минут, и я готов был поспорить, что переставал контролировать себя и называл Тими по имени во время наших ласк. Что еще странней, происходящее в самом деле начало возбуждать меня, и присутствие посторонних в комнате ничуть на это не повлияло. У меня просто отключалось восприятие внешнего мира, и все внимание сосредотачивалось на Тими и его теле. Чертовски опасная потеря самоконтроля.

Мы столько всего перепробовали и так много импровизировали в тот вечер, что, по-моему, от оригинального сценария остались только реплики и место действия, но итогом и мы, и Лука были довольны, так что все расходились в приподнятом настроении и с чувством полного удовлетворения.

– Я давно так не кайфовал во время съемок, даже с учетом уже отснятых дней.

Тими только усмехнулся и обнял меня за талию. Я прижал его ближе к себе и умиротворенно вздохнул.

Мы брели по пустынным улицам Кремы к его квартире, и сейчас мне совершенно не хотелось торопиться оказаться в четырех стенах, пусть даже это и значило, что мы могли бы позволить себе гораздо больше простого дружеского объятия.

– Не хочу, чтобы съемки заканчивались, – пробормотал Тими, на мгновение уткнувшись лицом в мою шею, и я согласно кивнул.

– Тоже многое бы отдал, чтобы они потянулись дольше. Сейчас даже думать о том, что будет после, странно.

– Как будто жизни до и после не было и не будет, – вздохнул Тими.

Мне так хотелось приободрить его, напомнить, что еще будет промо-тур, но его бы это вряд ли удовлетворило. Однажды нам придется покинуть это волшебное место и придется решать нашу проблему, а мне совершенно не хотелось даже думать об этом, и я промолчал.

– Могло не быть и этого, так что...

Тими цокнул языком.

– Что? Разве я неправ? Нам стоит ценить...

– Заткнись на хер, философ недоделанный, – рассмеялся Тими. – Ты, кажется, перестарался с методом Станиславского — ты не читал трудов древних философов, далеко не полиглот и тебе не стать профессором.

– Не стать, значит? – оскорбленно переспросил я, переигрывая.

– Никогда, – ни на секунду не задумываясь, подтвердил Тими, и я ткнул ему пальцами под ребра, но не позволил вырваться из объятий, и Тими оказался прижатым к моей груди, но даже не подумал отстраняться, наоборот, я почувствовал, как он обвивает меня руками и прячет лицо на моей груди.

– Не хочу, чтобы этот день заканчивался, – прошептал он, и я медленно погладил его по спине.

– Я тоже.

Каждый завершающийся день сменялся другим, приближающим нас к расставанию, и если бы это помогло, я бы не спал сутками.

– Это дико странно, тебе не кажется? – Тими чуть отстранился и заглянул в мои глаза. – То, что мы переживаем практически все то же самое, что и наши герои?

Я на секунду задумался и усмехнулся, понимая, что он прав.

– Пожалуй.

Он продолжал молча смотреть в мои глаза, но я понятия не имел, что он хотел, чтобы я увидел в его взгляде или какой вывод сделал из его слов.

– Идем, – чуть улыбнулся он, разрушая момент, когда я должен был познать какую-то скрытую истину, и мы продолжили путь к его квартире в тишине, но все еще обнимаясь, и даже внутрь вошли, не отпуская рук друг друга.

Еще когда мы договаривались о том, что я зайду к нему, я думал, что все сразу перейдет в секс, как бывало в последние разы — нам стало не хватать времени, мне всегда нужно было поскорей возвращаться к семье, и мы едва успевали дойти до спальни, но сегодня ни он, ни я не торопились. Мы как будто растратили всю страсть перед камерой, дубль за дублем, и осталась лишь нежность и ленивые поцелуи. Я даже не был уверен, что хотел секса как такового, а не банальной ласки, прикосновений и простого удовольствия от присутствия Тими рядом. Он тоже не спешил раздеть меня, как обычно, только искал контакта и не отходил ни на шаг.

– Может, примем ванну?

Тими безмолвно согласился, и мы вошли в ванную комнату, в которой стояла крохотная ванна — я видел такие только на съемочной площадке, пожалуй. Я даже не был уверен, что мы поместимся в ней вдвоем, но, в общем-то, именно этого нам и хотелось сейчас — тесного контакта, и микроскопическая ванна подходила для этого просто идеально.

Мы разделись без всякой грации или попытки соблазнить друг друга, и Тими вернулся в мои объятия, пока мы дожидались, когда воды в ванне наберется достаточно. Было приятно стоять вот так рядом с ним нагим и чувствовать его обнаженное тело кожей — без возбуждения, затуманивающего разум, без спешки и желания поскорей перейти к сексу. Простое объятие, простой контакт, простая близость. Безумно приятный момент.

– Может, останешься у меня? – тихо спросил Тими, откидываясь на мою грудь, устраиваясь в ванне, и я обнял его, разглядывая наши стопы под водой.

– Зависит от того, что ты можешь предложить, – прошептал ему на ухо я, прижимая ближе к себе, и Тими рассмеялся.

– Набор отверстий все тот же. Могу рукой — для разнообразия.

– Ты иногда такие гадости говоришь, – нахмурился я.

– Это отрезвляет, – пожал плечами Тими. – Мне это нужно.

– Тим, – устало вздохнул я и откинулся на борт ванны, а Тими наоборот склонился вперед, обнимая колени.

– Мне сложно помнить, что мы просто развлекаемся, когда ты такой. А мне это забывать никак нельзя, вот и все. Но тебя это не касается, – неожиданно бодрым тоном закончил он и вновь откинулся на мою грудь, заглянув в глаза с ангельской улыбкой на губах, будто и не было начала того самого сложного разговора, который нам предстоял и избежать который у нас однажды не выйдет. И я подыграл ему, ответив на улыбку и вновь обнимая его.

– Предложение остаться в силе?

По пробуждению рядом с ним я тоже успел соскучиться за время присутствия Лиз. К тому же, это сулило маленькие приятности, вроде утренней неторопливой ласки и, может, даже минета.

Может, его разбудить так? У нас вряд ли появится такая возможность в ближайшем будущем.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Тими и поцеловал мой подбородок. – Можешь не оставаться, если не хочешь, – будто заметив перемену во мне, ровным тоном произнес он, но я покачал головой.

– Хочу. Дело не в этом. Лиз поменяла билеты — останется до конца съемок. И мы продлили аренду коттеджа, так что в Штаты вернемся позже. Ей здесь понравилось.

– Вы спите в той же спальне? – неожиданно спросил он, совсем не отреагировав на мои слова.

– Да, а что?

– Ничего, – улыбнулся Тим и расслабился в объятии, откинув голову на мое плечо.

– Что?

– Ничего, – повторил он, явно едва сдерживая смех. – Просто так.

Его веселило то, что мы с Лиз спали на той же кровати, на которой мы с ним занимались сексом? Что она и не подозревала, что мы с ним вытворяли на том же самом месте, где она сейчас преспокойно спала?

– Давай договоримся, что ты больше не станешь использовать по отношению к себе все те мерзкие слова — ни вслух, ни мысленно? Идея явно не оправдывает ожиданий, – чуть улыбнулся я, когда Тими покосился на меня.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ничего, – скопировав его интонацию, ответил я, и Тими тут же поджал губы.

Он явно понял, что я имел в виду, как и я понял, что его комментарий насчет кровати был злорадством от ревности. Мы определенно не закончим простым «развлечением». Я уже даже не был уверен, было ли это развлечением хоть когда-нибудь — и не только с его стороны.

Моя собственная реакция на его игнорирование моего существования и флирт с коллегами по площадке выбила меня из колеи. Это было далеко за рамками простого раздражения после ссоры, и злился я тогда не из-за того, что случилось днем, а из-за того, что видел перед глазами. Я даже не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал нечто подобное по отношению к Лиз, когда меня настолько злило ее нарочитое безразличие. И мне бы хотелось отмахнуться от этого, как от ничего не значащего происшествия, вот только я скучал по Тими до этого, хотя был в обществе жены, по которой должен бы скучать еще больше, учитывая, как давно ее не видел, и сейчас он сидел в моих объятиях, и я наслаждался бесхитростной лаской, даже не думая о том, чтобы поскорей перебраться в спальню или как-то повлиять на настроение. Мы просто получали удовольствие от присутствия друг друга, и нам этого было достаточно — как-то это не похоже на «развлечение» и «секс по дружбе». Как бы я ни старался убедить себя в этом. И я понятия не имел, что мне делать с этим открытием — кроме как игнорировать так долго, как только возможно.

Мы просидели в ванне, пока вода не остыла, лаская друг друга и болтая ни о чем, больше не поднимая серьезных тем, и перебрались в постель глубокой ночью, даже не удосужившись укрыться простыней — было невыносимо душно. 

Этой ночью мы, кажется, впервые уснули в одной постели без предшествующего сну секса, и совсем не потому, что от одной только мысли шевелиться в такую духоту, становилось дурно — нам было достаточно присутствия друг друга.

***

Мы так переживали из-за сцены первого секса между нашими героями и всей возможной неловкости во время съемок, что совершенно упустили из вида другую сцену, ничуть не менее эмоциональную, а, может, даже более сильную в этом смысле — самую сильную во всем сценарии.

Борьба за персик и последующий срыв героя Тими.

Мы сняли ее за один дубль — наверное, повторить так мы бы уже не смогли. И пусть я все еще считал желание Оливера попробовать персик после того, как над ним надругались, совершенно безумным и ничем не обоснованным, я выложился по полной — лишь бы не повторять дубль. И я был очень рад этому, потому что то, как Тими отыграл свою часть с внезапным срывом, повергло меня в шок, и свои эмоции после этого я ничуть не изображал. Я не был уверен, что и он играл, а не просто позволил вырваться собственным страхам наружу — и это пугало меня еще больше.

Лука не всегда сразу останавливал нас по завершении сцены, и в этот раз было так же: я не слышал слова «Снято!», не слышал, чтобы съемочная группа шевелилась, мы с Тими оставались один на один друг с другом, и я не смог пересилить желание успокоить его, чуть слышно прошептав ему на ухо: «Я никуда не денусь» после его реплики, и только после этого заставил его отстраниться от себя, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. И этот короткий диалог был между ним и мной, а не между нашими героями — я увидел это в его глазах. Мы оба это чувствовали и переживали.

– Можно перерыв? – тихо попросил я, не отводя взгляда от Тими, и Лука только тогда зашевелился, как и вся съемочная группа.

– Да, конечно. Десять минут.

Кто-то поднес Тими платок, и он небрежно вытер глаза, теперь избегая зрительного контакта со мной, будто с него спало наваждение, и он понял, что произошло.

– Выйдем? – предложил я, коснувшись его колена, и он кивнул, но все равно даже не взглянул.

Мы спустились по лестнице и уединились за первой попавшейся дверью.

– Не загоняйся только, – произнес Тими, едва я закрыл дверь. – Это сценарий и герои, ничего...

Я заткнул его поцелуем. Меня достали его объяснения, будто ничего не происходит, будто он ничего не чувствует, будто нам вообще не о чем говорить и нечего обсуждать.

– Хватит нести херню, Тим, – прошептал я, завершив поцелуй и прижавшись к его лбу своим. – Я тоже не хочу расставаться, – я встретил его взгляд. – Я надеялся, что у нас будет время, когда Лиз уедет. Хотел провести с тобой эти дни, и меня это бесит. Бесит, что я не могу делать то, что мне хочется. – Тими закусил губу и слабо улыбнулся. – Я прилечу в Нью-Йорк, как только смогу. Я обещаю тебе, – коротко поцеловав его, добавил я. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он расслабился после моих слов, позволил вновь поцеловать себя и даже улыбнулся — по-настоящему. Я прекрасно понимал, что это не решение проблемы, и долго мы все равно не сможем вот так болтаться между двумя городами, но, как временная мера, это нам подходило. А там будет видно. Сейчас куда важней было урвать эти крохотные моменты уединений и насладиться ими, пока у нас была такая возможность, пусть нам столько всего мешало и стояло у нас на пути. Как в каком-то идиотском сериале.


	9. Chapter 9

– ...Ты бы его видела, – с улыбкой глядя на Тими, произнес я. – Он был просто потрясающ в этот момент. Господи, я бы так никогда не сыграл. Он настолько убедителен в этой сцене...

– Ну хватит, – смущенно пробормотал Тими, опуская взгляд.

– Что? – усмехнулся я. – Я говорю правду! Прекрасная сцена.

– Сцена просто замечательная. Мы все едва не разрыдались, – подтвердил Лука. – Очень убедительно.

Все сидящие за столом зааплодировали Тими, и он от смущения прикрыл лицо ладонями. Смущаться ему было нечего совершенно, и ему определенно стоило привыкать к восхищению, но видеть такую его реакцию было забавно, и я даже присвистнул, чтобы помучить его. Тими в ответ бросил на меня такой взгляд, будто предупреждал, что он мне это еще припомнит. А я был совершенно не против такого развития событий.

– Я, наверное, пойду, – наклонившись ко мне, произнесла Лиз.

– Я провожу, – я тут же отложил салфетку, но она остановила меня, отмахнувшись:

– Я дойду сама.

– Все равно хочу покурить, – настоял я, поднимаясь вместе с ней.

– Не вздумай курить рядом со мной, – возмутилась она, и я тут же ее успокоил:

– Покурю на обратном пути сюда. Я скоро вернусь, – объявил я всем сидящим за столом, а Лиз попрощалась и пожелала всем хорошего вечера.

Мы вышли из дома Луки и направились в сторону снятого дома через небольшую площадь, по которой прогуливались горожане с детьми.

– Ты себя неважно чувствуешь? – С начала ужина прошло каких-то полчаса — обычно она сидела не меньше часа, а иногда и больше.

– Они такие шумные, – нахмурилась Лиз. – У меня разболелась голова.

– Мне остаться с тобой? Я могу остаться.

– И вместо того, чтобы оказаться в тишине, я буду слушать твои дифирамбы мальчишке? – усмехнулась Лиз. – Нет уж, возвращайся к компании, и шумите в доме Луки, сколько вам заблагорассудится.

– Он и правда хорош.

– Ты в него влюбился, что ли? – рассмеялась она. – Весь вечер сегодня трещишь о том, как он хорош.

– Я просто рад за него, – пожал плечами я, надеясь, что выглядел в этот момент беспечным. Черт, я ведь и правда весь день о нем болтал. Надо следить за языком — особенно в присутствии Лиз. – Он достоин похвалы, в самом деле.

– Значит, его обязательно должны заметить киногиганты.

– Ты и сама знаешь, сколько нужно сосать киногигантам, чтобы они тебя заметили.

– Ну... опыт героя-минетчика у него, считай, есть, – рассмеялась Лиз.

– Если серьезно, я переживаю за него в этом смысле. Он юн, красив — в Голливуде толпы извращенцев...

– Ты тоже однажды был юным и красивым, – возразила Лиз. – Ты ведь как-то избежал встреч с извращенцами?

– Пара-тройка была.

– Но ты же как-то вышел из тех ситуаций без травм, верно? Я ведь все о тебе знаю? – она заглянула в мои глаза, и я улыбнулся.

– Конечно.

– Полагаю, у него столько же извилин в мозгу, сколько кудряшек на голове, так что он не пропадет. Но если тебе очень хочется — побудь старшим братом и расскажи, что если его зовут на прослушивание в подвал, номер отеля или куда-то, где совсем нет персонала, то ему лучше туда не соваться. Иначе его постигнет участь... – Лиз взмахнула рукой, будто подбирая слова: – того персика из сценария.

– Обязательно передам твои слова, – хмыкнул я, останавливаясь у калитки. – Может, мне все же остаться?

– Иди уже, – игриво толкнула меня в плечо Лиз, но прежде чем уйти, поцеловала меня в губы. – Этой ночью тебя ждать в постели?

Твою мать! Она мне теперь это до конца жизни будет припоминать?

– Один раз, – чуть недовольно произнес я. – После долгого и сложного съемочного дня, Элизабет. И квартира Тими...

– Да знаю, знаю, – закатила глаза она и отмахнулась. – Иди отсюда. Спокойной ночи. На всякий случай, – добавила она, будто не могла не ткнуть меня в это еще раз.

– Ты все равно проснешься, когда я лягу в постель, но если настаиваешь — спокойной ночи, – проворчал я и пошел обратно к дому Луки, закурив.

Нет, ну какого хрена?

Я надеялся, что ее устроит объяснение, что съемки закончились поздно, что я невероятно вымотался и решил не тащиться через весь город, тем более, я бы наверняка разбудил ее посреди глубокой ночи, а она стала постоянно жаловаться на усталость; что я решил поступить так, как лучше, в первую очередь, ей, но она оказалась крайне раздражена тем, что меня не было всю ночь и что я пропустил завтрак. Последнего делать я не собирался, но мы с Тими так вымотались на площадке, что проспали почти до обеда, а телефоны ни он, ни я не включили после завершения съемочного дня — наш рабочий день все равно должен был начаться только в три пополудни.

Но я ничуть не сожалел о поступке, даже с учетом раздражения Лиз. Проснуться рядом с Тими тем утром было здорово — настроение с прошлого вечера сохранилось, как и желание обеспечить Тими приятное пробуждение. Он оценил мои старания и отблагодарил ответным минетом, и это обеспечило хорошее настроение на целый день, и его не испортило ни недовольная мина Лиз, ни проливной дождь, которым сменилась ночная духота. Более того, я считал, что поступил правильно, особенно учитывая, что нам с Тими предстояло расстаться в ближайшем будущем на неопределенное время. Меня злила сама мысль об этом, но выхода не было, и единственное, что я мог сделать — пользоваться любой возможностью проводить с ним время.

Я остановился на крыльце дома Луки, докуривая вторую сигарету, и услышал едва различимый шепот Тими в кустах:

– Арми...

Я спустился по ступеням и оглядел кусты, пытаясь найти лазейку.

– Сюда, кретин, – со смехом позвал Тими, взяв меня за руку, и я протиснулся между кустами и стеной дома.

– Ты что тут делаешь? – тихо спросил я, чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания.

– Тебя жду, – он произнес это таким тоном, будто иного ответа и не подразумевалось, и я должен был догадаться сам. – Все нормально?

Я прислонился к стене спиной и кивнул, подтягивая его ближе к себе за руку и обнимая. Говорить о выходке Лиз я не собирался — ему портить настроение ее идиотским комментарием не было никакого смысла.

– Ты уже попрощался со всеми? – проводя ладонью по его волосам, спросил я.

– Нет еще. – Тими прижался ко мне всем телом, и я едва смог различить его улыбку в полумраке. – Надо было?

– Я вернулся ради тебя.

Тими довольно промычал и поцеловал меня, а я опустил ладони на его задницу, прижимая ближе к себе, и если так пойдет и дальше, то у нас обоих встанет, и с этим придется что-то делать.

– Черт, – выдохнул я, завершив поцелуй, но Тими явно не собирался останавливаться, оставляя поцелуи на моей шее. – Нас могут услышать, Тим.

– Плевать, – прошептал он между поцелуев, и я рассмеялся.

– Кому-то налили пару лишних бокалов вина, – произнес я, взяв его лицо в ладони. – Внутри полно комнат. – Теперь рассмеялся Тими, и я улыбнулся. Да, я, как и он, безумно хотел получить что-то большее, чем простые поцелуи. – Иди первым и вернись за стол. Я поднимусь наверх и найду нам укромное место — все решат, что я еще даже не вернулся. Я напишу тебе, куда идти.

– Конспиратор, – усмехнулся Тими и, поцеловав меня напоследок, вышел из кустов, а я вздохнул и посмотрел на темное небо через листву.

Мне было плевать, как это выглядело. Бродить по дому без хозяина некрасиво? Плевать. Использовать дом режиссера, у которого снимался, как пристанище для секса, плохо? Плевать. Не чувствовать никаких угрызений совести на этот счет нездорово? Плевать.

Я хотел Тими, и мы не могли использовать для этого дом, который снял я, так что плевать, кто и что подумает.

Мне удалось прокрасться на второй этаж незамеченным, и я стал заглядывать в комнаты, надеясь отыскать такую, которой явно редко пользовались и в которую никто случайно не нагрянет. И еще одним немаловажным критерием были замки на дверях. В первый же вечер Лука провел экскурсию по вилле, рассказывая ее историю, но на тот момент меня не интересовало ни его повествование, ни обстановка в целом, и я не помнил ничего, кроме того, что здание было старым, а гобелены на стенах — дорогими, и сейчас я ругал себя за беспечность. Где-то здесь определенно были гостевые спальни — я точно видел не одну кровать, пока Лука вещал о какой-то графине, или маркизе, или кто тут существовал в эпоху дворянства — и сейчас они были бы очень кстати.

В конце концов я нарвался на одну из гостевых спален и оглядел ее при свете, пытаясь понять, была ли она кем-то занята. Пожалуй, использовать занятую спальню было бы слишком даже для меня. Но комната выглядела пустующей: никаких зарядных устройств на тумбах у кровати, никаких чемоданов и одежды на кресле и прикроватной оттоманке.

Нам подходило.

Я написал Тими и стал ждать его на кровати, но быстро передумал и встал за дверью, выключив свет в комнате. У меня тоже было игривое настроение.

Но Тими явно не торопился появиться — или не мог из-за того, что к нему было приковано внимание, и я даже устал ждать его, но затаился, как только услышал, что ручка двери проворачивается. Тим заглянул внутрь, и я улыбнулся, приготовившись наброситься на него.

– Арми? – шепотом позвал он. – Арми, ты здесь? – он шагнул в комнату, и я выскочил из своей засады, напугав его и тотчас закрывая дверь, чтобы нас никто не услышал. – Блядь! – воскликнул Тими, но тут же расслабился в моем объятии, позволяя прижать себя к стене. – Блядь, напугал, – выдохнул он и легко рассмеялся, позволяя целовать свою шею и скользнуть ладонями под футболку.

– Почему так долго? – проворчал я, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы, но он пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и поцеловал меня. Откровенно говоря, мне было совершенно плевать, главное — сейчас он был в моих объятиях, и нас никто не прервет. Я позаботился о последнем, закрыв дверь на замок.

– Боже, я соскучился, – нетерпеливо произнес он, расстегивая мои брюки и тут же запуская ладонь в трусы.

– Мы виделись пять минут назад, – усмехнулся я, отходя вместе с ним к кровати.

– Я по нему в себе соскучился, – он чуть сильней сжал мой член в ладони, и я рассмеялся.

– Придется сделать слепок и отлить силиконовый дилдо, чтобы ты с ума не сходил.

– Только если к нему будет прилагаться все остальное, – его ладони скользнули под мою рубашку, и он укусил меня за губу в поцелуе — в самом, мать его, прямом смысле укусил! Сумасшедший.

Больше мы не разговаривали — времени у нас было не так много, прежде чем кто-то начнет задаваться вопросами, куда подевался Тими, да и я тоже соскучился по ощущениям от стонущего Тими под собой, и мы рухнули на кровать, тут же принимаясь торопливо раздевать друг друга.

Я прекрасно знал, что одной слюной во время анала пользоваться не стоило, и я должен был быть готов к такому повороту после нашего секса на съемочной площадке, но почему-то не придал этому значения и только сейчас сделал мысленную пометку приобрести и всегда иметь при себе небольшой тюбик с лубрикантом. Лиз можно сказать, что я просто всегда готов с ней на свершения, тем более теперь, когда она беременна, и ни ей, ни мне не хотелось «беспокоить» ее матку. Подозрений возникнуть не должно, даже если она заметит, что я пользовался лубрикантом — дрочить она мне никогда не запрещала.

Вновь ощутить, как его мышцы сжимают основание моего члена, было невероятно. Услышать его стоны — бесценно. Почувствовать, как он впивается пальцами в кожу на спине от переполнявших его ощущений — потрясающе. Не представляю, как переживу разлуку с ним, если даже сейчас, когда я вижу его каждый день, когда у нас есть возможность уединиться, пусть и на пару минут, меня так накрывает, когда мы оказываемся наедине. Я через неделю на стены полезу без его присутствия рядом.

И ведь секс с ним был совсем недавно, но мне казалось, будто это было в другой жизни, и я успел так соскучиться по Тими и его телу, что мне не хотелось даже на мгновение терять возможность чувствовать его собой, и от этого любая смена позы давалась мне с трудом. А ему этого очень хотелось. С тех пор, как я впервые взял его сзади — он старался хоть ненадолго оказаться в этой позе во время каждого нашего секса. Ему нравилась свобода и амплитуда движений, и я не мог ему сопротивляться, да и не хотел, хотя мне эта поза всегда казалась слегка безличной. И в таком положении мне было сложно контролировать уровень его громкости, но это Тими, кажется, нравилось ничуть не меньше — по крайней мере, его стоны в этой позе были гораздо громче, чем в любой другой. А ведь поначалу из него и звука не вытянуть было!..

В этот раз я не позволил себе кончить в него — в самый последний момент вспомнил, что на мне не было презерватива. На наше общее счастье, Тими в этот момент уже лежал на спине, и моя сперма, как и его, оказалась у него на животе — а не на покрывале кровати гостевой спальни.

– Я ведь не просил, – пробормотал Тими, и я усмехнулся, ложась на кровать рядом.

– Фетишист. Мне как, попробовать собрать ее и пальцем в тебя ввести?

– Просто ради интереса — ты бы смог такое сделать?

– Хочешь проверить? – я скользнул рукой между его ног и обвел пальцем анус — Тими тут же развел ноги шире, и я улыбнулся.

– Сколько раз за день ты можешь кончить?

Я рассмеялся и от настолько неожиданного вопроса даже остановил палец, едва собравшись протолкнуть его внутрь.

– Ты сказал, что выберешься в Нью-Йорк, как только сможешь — выделишь один день только для нас с тобой? Все думаю об этом, – он вытер живот и промежность своими трусами и пододвинулся ближе, приобняв меня одной рукой.

– Конечно. Хочешь весь день провести в постели?

– Вряд ли такой случай выдастся в скором будущем после этого, – пожал плечами он и поцеловал меня под яремной впадиной. – Хочу, чтобы ты... – он усмехнулся и продолжил игривым тоном: – затрахал меня наперед.

– Ты ведь тоже будешь прилетать в Лос-Анджелес — на прослушивание или съемки...

– Я не так, чтобы очень востребован, знаешь ли, – чуть смущенно произнес он, и я только тогда вспомнил, что да, я ведь и не слышал его имени до того, как увидел его в сопутствующих сценарию бумагах.

– Все равно, вероятность оказаться в одном городе это увеличивает. Знаешь, я даже жду это время — нам не придется вот так прятаться по углам, мы сможем спокойно провести вместе целый день. Так, как мы этого захотим.

– В постели.

– В постели, – со смехом подтвердил я. – Так что заранее затарься лубрикантом.

– Может... ты как-нибудь сам?

– То есть, делать минет тебя не смущает? Стонать так, как будто тут снимают порно? Скакать на члене, как будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь? Все это тебя не смущает, но лубрикант купить ты не в состоянии?

– Только ты обо всем этом знаешь, и я совершенно не против этого, а купить лубрикант — значит, сообщить кому-то третьему, что мне нравится скакать на члене. Это совершенно другое.

– Ты же в курсе, что лубрикант используют не только для этого? – хмыкнул я.

– Вот только в последний раз ты принес специальный — для анального секса...

– Господи, как ты презервативы покупаешь? – не сдержался я, вновь рассмеявшись. – Кому какое дело — для своей задницы ты берешь лубрикант или для чужой? На свой член покупаешь презервативы, или на тот, что окажется в тебе этой ночью? Как ты вообще умудрился купить себе дилдо с таким отношением?

– Курьер Амазона не знает, что в коробке.

Хотел бы я видеть его лицо в этот момент — наверняка же покраснел до кончиков ушей.

– Он точно так же может доставить тебе лубрикант. И вообще, может, он был бы совершенно не против узнать, что у тебя там, – я легко похлопал Тими по ягодице. – И даже продемонстрировать, как им пользоваться, на твоей заднице, – я вновь скользнул пальцем между ягодиц и без проблем проник пальцем внутрь.

– Извращенец, – проворчал Тими и легко укусил меня за сосок. – Ты явно лучше в этом разбираешься, а я только... – он не договорил, свесив голову, когда я протолкнул второй палец.

– Черт, идея с анальной пробкой с дистанционным управлением все меньше кажется мне сумасшедшей, – улыбнулся я и поцеловал Тими. – Вернулись бы сейчас за стол, и я бы с удовольствием напоминал о нашем сексе легкими вибрациями, – я слегка подвигал пальцами внутри, и Тими шатко выдохнул. – Надо возвращаться, – вынув пальцы, добавил я, тут же услышав недовольный стон Тими. – Прости, но нам пора, – я легко похлопал его по заднице и поцеловал. – Ты свободен завтра с шести до восьми? – садясь в постели, спросил я.

– Да, а что?

– У меня тренировка в это время, но я могу пропустить один день и приехать к тебе. Два часа только для нас.

– Классно. Купить что-нибудь поесть?

– Не нужно — иначе не смогу нормально поесть во время ужина с Лиз, – принявшись одеваться, возразил я. – Это она может терять аппетит, а для меня после тренировки это будет выглядеть странно.

– Она ничего не подозревает?

– А ты бы хотел, чтобы она подозревала? – подойдя к нему и вновь коротко поцеловав его, спросил я.

– Нет, – покачал головой Тими.

– А мне показалось, тебя развеселила новость о том, что мы с ней спим на той же кровати, где мы с тобой занимались сексом.

Он замялся, но все же ответил:

– ...Это совершенно другое. Далеко не то же самое, как если бы она узнала.

– Она только шутит, не влюбился ли я в тебя, – прошептал я, оставляя поцелуи на его шее. – Я шучу в ответ, что мы с тобой только трахаемся. Никаких чувств — только секс. Техника — и никаких эмоций. Шутки на тему того, как меня сводит с ума твой запах, твоя ласка, твои поцелуи, как я едва сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы наброситься на тебя посреди съемочной площадки, она вряд ли оценит. Так что, – я отстранился и улыбнулся, – довожу до твоего сведения: для нее мы просто трахаемся.

Тими фыркнул и отошел в сторону, надевая футболку и засовывая собственные испачканные трусы в карман.

– Небольшой тюбик с лубрикантом и салфетки, – вслух произнес я, составляя список своего собственного «джентльменского набора» — нужно и в самом деле позаботиться об этом в следующий раз. Ну и презервативы — как бы Тими ни нравился незащищенный секс, стоило подумать и о возможных последствиях. Мне, в отличие от него, придется объясняться не только перед доктором.

– В смысле?

– Забудь, – отмахнулся я и поправил покрывало на кровати, заметая следы. – Идем.

Я прислушался к звукам из коридора, прежде чем открыть дверь и выглянуть наружу, и только после этого подумал, что нам, возможно, стоило возвращаться за стол порознь. С другой стороны, мы с Тими могли столкнуться и на улице, если он — допустим — выходил подышать свежим воздухом.

Я стал слишком много думать, о чем не следует. Так и начинается паранойя, присущая изменникам. Нет, нельзя было продумывать все эти бесконечные варианты возможностей и невозможностей — нужно просто расслабиться и делать вид, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит. Никто не видит никаких знаков, пока ты сам не начинаешь их посылать. Чем больше загоняешься — тем больше вероятность, что ты себя выдашь.

Расслабиться и ни о чем не думать.


	10. Chapter 10

Съемки в Бергамо стали для нас с Тими самыми сложными — мы оба чувствовали приближение конца нашей личной сказки, и постоянное присутствие Лиз на площадке, за ужином, на каких-то вечерних вылазках в город — только усугубляло ситуацию. Тими, конечно, не говорил, как ее присутствие его раздражало, но я точно это знал и прекрасно его понимал. Меня и самого это злило, но я не мог отправить ее обратно в Крему, не мог предложить уехать в любимый ею Милан — я ничего не мог сделать, и не только потому, что она была беременна и раздражать ее лишний раз мне совершенно не хотелось, но и потому, что мне казалось, что она начала что-то подозревать. Не зря же она не упускала меня из виду даже на секунду и едва ли не сопровождала меня в туалет, чтобы подержать член — этому должно быть какое-то рациональное объяснение, но я не был уверен, что хотел его знать.

Из-за этого у нас с Тими не выходило уединиться даже на пару минут, чтобы просто побыть в обществе друг друга без посторонних, не говоря уже о том, чтобы провести это время с удовольствием. Мне даже не всегда удавалось навестить его вместо тренировки: Лиз следовала за мной, и пока я, полный злобы и неудовлетворенности, пытался выплеснуть весь негатив за тренажерами, она ходила по магазинам поблизости, чтобы позже мы вместе отправились на ужин.

И какого черта она не могла оставить меня в покое хотя бы на час? Неужели и правда стала что-то подозревать?

Как бы я ни хотел обратного, подобные мысли то и дело проскальзывали в голове, и я начинал анализировать свое поведение, хотя зарекался не делать этого. Делал ли я что-то, что можно было воспринять, как флирт? Может, она заметила что-то раньше? Может, поняла еще в первый свой приезд? Может, все же стоило притормозить Тими с его неоднозначными комментариями и поведением? Он ведь все это время продолжал вешаться на меня и говорить двусмысленности — может, с ее повторным приездом нам стоило прекратить? Вот только за пределами съемочной площадки, его приставания были единственной возможностью тактильного контакта между нами, и вряд ли Тими с удовольствием отказался бы от этого. Более того, мне начинало казаться, что он на пределе, и еще немного — и он взорвется. Или сделает что-то, что просто нельзя будет трактовать, как очередную шутку. В последнее время в кадре он целовал меня так, как целовал в спальне — с острой необходимостью, и я начинал опасаться, что он однажды просто схватит меня за член или встанет на колени, чтобы отсосать, или выкинет что-нибудь еще, и нам придется как-то объяснять подобную его «импровизацию».

Мне нужно было найти возможность провести с ним хотя бы пару часов наедине. Наедине с ним, презервативом и лубрикантом.

Единственной возможностью общаться для нас стала переписка. Он присылал целые простыни, расписывая собственные фантазии о нашем сексе. Присылал видео, на которых дрочил или одновременно с этим игрался со своим дилдо, и мне приходилось закрываться в ванной вместе с телефоном и наушниками и делать вид, что я принимал душ, когда на самом деле я вспоминал ощущения от проникновения в его задницу, сжимая в руке собственный член и глядя, как он седлает свою игрушку, как его член раскачивается от движений, и слушая, как он кряхтит и стонет.

Черт, я даже хотел отсосать ему — настолько все было плохо.

И я писал ему об этом. Об этом и обо всем остальном, что возникало в моей голове: была и нежная пошлость и фантазии, как бы я трахнул его даже жестче, чем в тот раз у дивана в моей гостиной, чтобы он еще несколько дней чувствовал последствия. Я записывал ему видео, как дрочил, и он присылал в ответ кучу пошлостей, переходивших в отчаяние из-за невозможности оказаться рядом и сделать все то, что он написал, в реальности.

Последней каплей стал заключительный день съемок. Погода была ни к черту, а мы еще и снимали на природе, после дождя, было дико холодно, мы все устали, Лука был всем недоволен, и мы переснимали дубль за дублем, и в любой другой день я был бы счастлив продолжать хоть до бесконечности, но в очередной раз изображая счастье, пока бежал по мокрой и скользкой траве по пологому склону, я не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как «поскорей бы это все закончилось».

И все закончилось. Лука в последний раз сказал «Снято!» в мегафон, поблагодарил всех и пригласил нас на праздничный ужин у него дома, и все начали собираться. Будто не съемки закончились, а просто еще один съемочный день.

– Это конец, – вздохнул Тими, остановившись рядом со мной.

Он сказал это таким тоном, будто подразумевал, что закончились не только съемки, но и все то, что было между нами.

– Езжай к себе. – Я не подразумевал этого, но тон вышел приказным, и Тими удивленно посмотрел на меня. – Я приеду следом.

– А как же Лиз? – с сомнением спросил он.

– Плевать на Лиз. Езжай к себе и жди меня.

Он пару мгновений недоуменно разглядывал меня, но в конце концов несмело улыбнулся, а я склонился к его уху и прошептал:

– Я безумно хочу тебя, так что подготовь задницу, чтобы все прошло без последствий.

Он тихо рассмеялся и лукаво глянул в глаза, прошептав чуть слышно:

– Как скажешь, папочка.

– Кретин, – покачал головой я и проследил за ним взглядом, пока меня не отвлекла вездесущая Лиз. Черт бы ее побрал.

– Едем?

– Да, но я хочу взять такси в Бергамо — надеюсь успеть в тренажерный зал до ужина у Луки. Достал сегодняшний день — хочу прочистить мозги.

– Я бы тоже была не против поскорей вернуться к Харпер. И потом мы могли бы погулять с ней, пока ты будешь чистить свои мозги.

Блядь, да сколько можно?!

– А можно мне самому подержать поводок от своего ошейника? – раздраженно бросил я, и Лиз уставилась на меня в немом ошеломлении. Я и сам охренел от выбора слов, но меня так бесило ее поведение в последнее время, что удивительно, как я не сказал чего-то подобного раньше. – Элизабет... – я взял ее за локоть, едва она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но она отдернула руку и посмотрела на меня с такой злобой, что я решил не настаивать.

Да и по хер вообще. Вот вообще по хер!

Лиз села в первую машину, вместе с Тими и той частью съемочной группы, кому не нужно было долго собирать снаряжение, я же остался дожидаться, когда осветители и звукооператоры погрузят весь свой хлам в машины и, наконец, соберутся в дорогу.

Из-за собственного нетерпения от желания оказаться с Тими наедине, я даже не мог толком осознать, что все закончилось, что моя работа над этим фильмом, по большому счету, закончилась, что это в самом деле последний день съемок, что это конец.

Даже усталость ушла на второй план благодаря предвкушению от скорой встречи.

Он будто бы у двери меня ждал — я даже не успел убрать руку от кнопки звонка, как Тими раскрыл дверь и втянул меня в квартиру, тут же набрасываясь с поцелуями.

Черт, как же я скучал...

Мои ладони сами собой опустились на его задницу, и я сжал его ягодицы, вызывая своим действием стон. Он расстегивал мою рубашку, пока мы, не отрываясь друг от друга, направлялись в сторону спальни, а я уже ласкал его анус, скользнув одной рукой за пояс джинсов — трусов под ними не оказалось, и я сделал мысленную пометку поднять эту тему позже. Он в самом деле подготовил задницу: между ягодиц было влажно и скользко от лубриканта, а анус казался расслаблен, будто Тим только что вынул из себя дилдо, и мысль, что он буквально секунду назад лежал в постели с игрушкой в себе, представляя самое ближайшее будущее, сорвала мои тормоза.

Он рухнул на кровать, и я стянул с него джинсы, не позволяя отползти ближе к центру, наоборот, подтянув его к краю и заставив согнуть ноги. Тим подхватил себя под колени и развел ноги в стороны, наблюдая за мной потемневшим взглядом, пока я снимал с себя шорты и наносил подготовленный заранее лубрикант — он дожидался меня на тумбе рядом с еще влажным дилдо, с которым я давно успел познакомиться и частенько очень ему завидовал. Наверное, он еще даже был теплым, но я наконец-то мог занять его место и поспешил сделать это.

Тими запрокинул голову, едва мой член оказался в нем, а я взял его за бедра, помогая себе и одновременно с этим удерживая Тими на одном месте.

Мне этого не хватало. С Лиз секса тоже не было все это время — у меня просто не было желания, я хотел не ее, а Тими, и пересилить себя я не мог. Нет, наверное, у меня бы вышло, если бы я попробовал представить на ее месте Тими, но я решил оставить настолько отчаянные попытки для времени, когда нас с Тими будут разделять тысячи миль. Лиз и сама не особо настаивала, хотя, насколько я помнил, во время предыдущей беременности, ей частенько хотелось секса. Что изменилось в этот раз, я не знал и уж тем более не собирался интересоваться.

Я кончил и опустился на колени перед Тими, глядя на сокращающийся расслабленный анус, пока Тими ласкал себя ладонью. Он поставил стопы на мои плечи, и я поцеловал голень, оглаживая его бедра, и только тут вновь увидел дилдо. Я дотянулся до него, покрыл лубрикантом и одним движением ввел его до основания, с улыбкой посмотрев на поднявшего голову Тими.

– Блядь, – выдохнул он, уронив голову обратно, и я принялся двигать дилдо внутри, подстраиваясь под скорость движения руки Тими на члене.

Он сжал колени, кончая, едва не ударив меня по лицу ногой, и я тихо рассмеялся, но продолжил движения дилдо, пока Тими не расслабился и не опустил ноги на пол, и только после этого медленно вынул его.

– Сколько у нас времени? – тихо спросил Тими, но не поднял головы. – Скажи, что у нас есть время?

– Времени полно, – заверил его я, ложась на бок рядом с ним и подперев голову ладонью.

Тими посмотрел на меня с улыбкой, в следующее мгновение пододвинувшись ближе и поцеловав.

– Как же я соскучился, – прошептал он, чуть отстранившись и заглянув в глаза.

– У тебя хотя бы есть дилдо.

Он толкнул меня в грудь и лег набок, с улыбкой разглядывая меня, будто не видел несколько месяцев.

– Давай запишем видео? – тихо предложил он. – У меня билет назавтра, а ты пробудешь здесь еще месяц, и мы не знаем, когда ты сможешь прилететь...

– Нельзя, Тими, – прервал его я. Слать ему видео с дрочкой — это одно, снимать наш секс — совершенно другое. – Если это видео попадет не в те руки...

– Ты же не думаешь, что я решу его слить? – нахмурился он.

– Я не это имел в виду, но такие видео часто попадают в прессу, и тогда проблемы будут у нас обоих.

Тими поджал губы и вздохнул, переворачиваясь на спину, демонстрируя свое недовольство, но я просто не мог согласиться на что-то подобное. Это слишком рискованно, и да, где-то на краю сознания меня терзали сомнения насчет того, что он мог сделать с таким компроматом. Мы всегда могли поссориться или расстаться, и в таких случаях часто решает не критическое мышление, а жажда мести, и я совершенно не хотел вот так подставляться. Достаточно было и того, что имелось в нашей переписке.

– Я обещаю, что прилечу к тебе на следующей же после возвращения в Лос-Анджелес неделе, – прошептал я, пододвигаясь ближе и целуя его в плечо. – Он даже не успеет забыть толщину моего члена, – добавил я, скользнув пальцем между ягодиц Тими и аккуратно протолкнув его внутрь.

Тими фыркнул и встретил взгляд, вскинув брови.

– У меня, кстати, есть для тебя подарок, – вспомнил я и сел, дотягиваясь до своих шортов. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится, – я улыбнулся и вложил в его ладонь силиконовую анальную пробку.

Тим рассмеялся, увидев ее, и сел, разглядывая игрушку со всех сторон. Я долго выбирал ее, надеясь учесть все нюансы, чтобы Тими оценил подарок по достоинству и пользовался ей, а не просто бросил в ящик и забыл о ее существовании. Она была слегка изогнута — консультант заверил меня, что такая форма действительно позволяла дополнительно стимулировать простату, а ее основание было вытянуто в две стороны, что позволяло удобно устроить ее между ягодиц, и удобство в ношении было для меня весьма важным — у меня были далеко идущие планы на ее счет.

– Надеюсь вынуть ее из тебя во время нашей встречи в Нью-Йорке, – улыбнулся я, но глаза Тими вдруг округлились.

– Как, по-твоему, я ее туда привезу?

– В смысле?

– Ты представляешь, как на меня посмотрит служба безопасности аэропорта, когда увидит на экране силуэт ебаной анальной пробки?

– То есть, дилдо, по-твоему, их не удивит?

– Я не собираюсь везти его в Штаты! Выброшу по пути в аэропорт.

– Вот так просто? – хмыкнул я. – Он ведь с достоинством служит тебе.

– Ой, иди на хуй, – он пихнул меня в плечо, но вновь посмотрел на анальную пробку. – Отправишь ее по почте? – он протянул ее мне, но я покачал головой:

– У меня есть идея получше, – я улыбнулся, посмотрев в его глаза, но не продолжил, ожидая, поймет Тими, что я имел в виду, или нет.

– Да хер тебе! – ошеломленно выдохнул он. – Ты совсем рехнулся? Я не повезу ее в себе!

– Почему нет? Тебя сканировать никто не будет — она целиком силиконовая, рамка на нее не отреагирует...

– Я не собираюсь шататься по аэропорту с пробкой в заднице!

– Никто не заметит. Она специально создана для того, чтобы не стеснять движений.

– Не стеснять движений? Не стеснять движений?! Она, блядь, создана для того, чтобы постоянно давить на простату! Я ведь не совсем долбоеб и знаю, почему у нее такая форма!

– Думаешь, у тебя встанет? – улыбнулся я.

– Пошел ты на хуй. Сам ее в себе вези, – он впихнул ее мне в руку и собрался встать с кровати, но я остановил его, обняв за талию. – Арми!..

Я усадил его себе на колени и успокаивающе погладил бедро, глядя в глаза с улыбкой.

– У тебя есть немного времени, чтобы потренироваться и свыкнуться с ощущениями.

– Пошел на хуй, – повторил он, но не попытался встать.

– Может, вставишь ее сегодня? Перед ужином у Луки?

– Хуй тебе, – вкрадчиво произнес Тими.

– А если возникнут проблемы со стояком, то мы снова встретимся в той спальне на втором этаже, – заманчивым тоном продолжил я.

Тими прищурился и поджал губы, будто решая, стоило ли согласиться.

– Я соглашусь только с одним условием: анала не будет, вместо этого ты отсосешь мне, но к себе не притронешься. Хочу, чтобы и ты немного помучился, раз намерен мучить меня.

– Это слишком жестоко.

– Тогда хер тебе, – усмехнулся Тими, и вновь попытался встать, но я удержал его.

– Мне можно будет подрочить после, когда ты уйдешь?

– Нет, – отрезал Тим. – Мучайся от неудовлетворения.

– А прийти к тебе вечером, чтобы вынуть ее из тебя?

Тими нахмурился.

– Ты придешь после ужина?

– Когда Лиз уснет, – подтвердил я и провел анальной пробкой между ягодиц Тими, насколько позволяла его нынешняя поза. – Мы поссорились, так что плевать на нее — хочу провести с тобой нашу последнюю ночь здесь, – я вытянул шею, и Тими поцеловал меня без промедления. – Так ты возьмешь ее в Нью-Йорк? – улыбнулся я, завершив поцелуй, и Тими цокнул языком, но отодвинулся назад на моем бедре, позволяя скользнуть пробкой дальше между его ягодиц.

– Посмотрим.

Пробка легко вошла без дополнительной смазки, и я улыбнулся, обводя пальцем ее основание: чувствовать что-то инородное в этом месте, пока я просто оглаживал его задницу, было необычно, но приятно. Еще приятней было от осознания, что он согласился на это, позволил и, вполне возможно, согласится провезти ее в себе через полмира. Это же охренеть!

– Как ощущения?

– Хочешь сам попробовать? – приподнял бровь Тими, и я поцеловал его в подбородок.

– Это подарок для тебя.

– Ебаный ты извращенец, – покачал головой он, а я ухватился за основание пробки и слегка потянул ее назад, но тут же отпустил, и ее затянуло обратно. Тими облизнул губы, и я повторил.

– Уже не так категоричен? – я не смог сдержать улыбку, и Тими все-таки встал — я позволил ему, но только для того, чтобы увидеть, как пробка смотрелась между ягодиц. Я остановил Тими, положив ладони на его талию, и развернул его к себе спиной.

– Нравится? – хмыкнул Тими, а я положил ладони на его ягодицы, между которых виднелась черная полоска из силикона, и развел их в стороны, чуть сжимая. Анус Тими сократился, отчего пробка сместилась, будто его организм пытался втянуть ее полностью в себя, и я улыбнулся — мне безумно нравилась представшая перед глазами картина.

Я ухватился за основание двумя пальцами по обе стороны от пробки и снова немного вынул ее из Тими, тут же отпуская и глядя, как его тело втягивает ее обратно.

– Сильно мешает?

– Неверный вопрос, – фыркнул Тими.

– А какой вопрос верный? – я вновь огладил его ягодицы ладонями и скользнул большими пальцами по черной полоске между ними.

– Сильно ли возбуждает? – он повернулся ко мне, и я увидел уже привставший член и усмехнулся. – Тебе смешно? Думаешь, я в состоянии провести весь перелет с этой штуковиной в заднице? А перед этим еще и пройти регистрацию в аэропорту?

Я заставил его шагнуть ближе к себе и поцеловал под пупком.

– Ты можешь вынуть ее сразу после того, как пройдешь через рамку. У тебя ведь есть багаж, который ты возьмешь в салон? Положишь ее туда, – не став дожидаться его ответа, продолжил я. – Затем вставишь перед посадкой...

– Ты, блядь, издеваешься, – прервал меня Тими. – Отправь почтой.

– У меня уже есть очень надежный почтальон, – улыбнулся я, глянув на него, и взял в ладонь его член, направляя его в рот. – Я ведь могу рассчитывать на тебя?

– Отсоси, – хмыкнул Тим.

Я и не подумал возражать.

То, что в нем игрушка, я понял, едва мы встретились взглядами, когда Тими вошел в гостиную дома Луки. Я поверить не мог, что он решился на это. Никто и никогда не делал для меня чего-то подобного. Господи, если бы я мог, я бы в тот же момент продемонстрировал ему, насколько был польщен. Но рядом были люди, а главное — Лиз, которая хоть и делала вид, что меня не существует, но изображала свое обычное настроение и состояние, чтобы присутствующие вдруг не подумали, что мы поссорились. Это у нее выходило прекрасно — иногда мне казалось, что ей стоило бы стать актрисой.

Тими то и дело бросал в мою сторону такие взгляды, что я готов был возбудиться только за счет них — что тогда чувствовал он, я даже думать не желал, но в самом деле мучить его я не собирался — да я вообще не рассчитывал, что он согласится на что-то подобное! — и потому написал ему короткое сообщение, чтобы он дал знак, когда станет совсем невмоготу. Тими прислал в ответ эмодзи со средним пальцем, и я усмехнулся, глянув на него, но он быстро отвел взгляд.

Кто бы мог подумать, что подобные игры могут быть настолько волнующими — это даже интересней, чем просто знать, что разделяешь с кем-то секрет, о котором никому больше в комнате не известно. Это не просто воспоминание о нашем с ним сексе, о котором никто не знал — все это происходило прямо сейчас, у всех под носом, и никто об этом не догадывался.

Каким бы ни был изначальный настрой Тими с его ответом в сообщении, он вышел едва ли не следом за мной, когда я решил покурить на заднем дворе. Он взял меня за локоть и отвел подальше от входа, оглядываясь вокруг, явно проверяя, чтобы нас никто не услышал.

– Я и не думал, что ты в самом деле придешь с ней.

– Мне кажется, что ее видно, что все знают, – прошипел Тими.

– Ничего подобного, – я обошел его и оглядел его задницу, запрещая себе даже подумать о том, чтобы шлепнуть его, а ведь его анус наверняка бы сжался от такого неожиданного действия, и он бы еще отчетливей ощутил игрушку в себе.

Следующим подарком определенно будет анальная пробка с вибрацией и дистанционным управлением.

– Все нормально, – подтвердил я, а перед глазами предстало воспоминание о нашем сексе перед тем, как я ушел. У него такая маленькая задница, что в какой-то момент, пока я трахал его сзади, я подумал, что только за счет этого мой член визуально увеличивался. И мне определенно нравилось такое небольшое дополнение наших отношений.

– Пойду выну ее из себя, – пробормотал он.

– Тими! – протянул я, останавливая его, и он посмотрел на меня. – Давай пойдем наверх и...

– Нет, – категорично ответил он, и тон был вполне серьезным, не как во всех тех случаях, когда он подразумевал «Да, конечно». – В тот раз в доме не было Лиз, – тише продолжил он, – я думал, она не придет.

– Ты знаешь, в этом доме полно тех, кто мог бы в разговоре с ней обмолвиться о нашем неоднозначном поведении...

– Это совершенно другое! – прошипел Тими. – Совсем не то же самое, как если она ворвется в комнату, где мы будем трахаться. Ты совсем спятил? Или... – он шагнул ближе, внимательно глядя на меня, – ты этого и хочешь? Чтобы она нас увидела?

– Кто еще спятил, – рассмеялся я. – Ты куда-то собирался, – я махнул рукой в сторону и проследил за Тими взглядом — он как-то медленно шел, будто задумавшись, но, наверное, это все же пробка мешала ему.

Я отвернулся от дома и, наконец, закурил, размышляя над его последними словами. Может, я и правда хотел, чтобы Лиз застала нас? Чтобы уже оставила меня в покое? Насовсем.

Нам повезло. Ужин, как и все предыдущие разы, затянулся настолько, что Лиз, сославшись на усталость, ушла домой. Я не стал ее провожать, наплевав, как это могло выглядеть — и для нее, и для всех присутствующих. Сегодня мне было совершенно все равно, кто и что подумает — велика вероятность, что я никогда не увижу большинство из этих людей в будущем, так что не все ли равно? А выяснить отношения с Лиз можно будет и позже. У нас впереди целый месяц на двоих.

Господи, блядь, еще целый месяц каждое мгновение видеть ее лицо... И почему это вдруг стало так напрягать меня?

Или, может, она успокоится, как только Тими вернется в Штаты? Если ее поведение изменится после его отъезда — можно будет со стопроцентной уверенностью говорить, что она все поняла, знает и однажды выдаст мне это. Черт подери...

– Скажи что-нибудь, – Тими легко толкнул меня локтем в бок.

Мы плелись по почти пустой улице: у еще открытых баров стояли последние посетители, а по тротуарам прогуливались припозднившиеся влюбленные парочки.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – я приобнял его за плечи и на мгновение крепко прижал к себе.

– Все равно — просто не хочу идти в тишине. Начинаю думать обо всякой херне.

– Например?

– О том, что все закончилось, что завтра придется вернуться в Штаты, что на ближайшее будущее у меня нет никаких планов, и я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что это была моя единственная взрослая роль.

– Взрослая? – усмехнулся я.

Он не стал пояснять, вместо этого тихо добавил:

– А еще, что ты не объявишься до самого промотура.

– Я ведь обещал...

– И сдерживать обещание ты не обязан.

– Тим...

– Говорю же, всякая херня в голову лезет, – вновь прервал меня он. – Забудь.

Забыть я не мог, но и говорить того, что я не чувствовал, я не собирался. В этом не было ни смысла, ни необходимости — ему было тоскливо от предстоящего расставания, и я его понимал, но разбрасываться заявлениями и ничего не значащими для меня заверениями было бы глупо.

– Придется сделать тебе еще один подарок, – улыбнулся я, глянув ему в глаза. – Наверняка это займет много времени, но я все же найду дилдо, похожий на мой член, и пришлю тебе его по почте, чтобы тебе было с чем развлекаться до моего приезда.

– Не забудь добавить к нему пару галлонов лубриканта.

Я рассмеялся, и Тими тоже не сдержал улыбку.

– Пару галлонов. Так и запишем.

Он не набросился на меня, когда мы вошли в его квартиру, я тоже не торопился что-то предпринимать. И дело было не в том, что у нас сегодня уже дважды был секс — мне казалось, если я сейчас прикоснусь к нему, то время полетит быстрей обычного, и не успеем мы моргнуть, как придется прощаться. Но пока мы ничего не делали, пока оставались на расстоянии друг от друга, время как будто застыло. Театральная пауза: ничего не происходит, ничего не меняется — мы остаемся в одном и том же мгновении, и мы могли бы провести так целую вечность.

Тим первым решился закончить затянувшуюся паузу: прошел в гостиную и сел на диван. Я проследовал за ним и сел рядом. Он склонил голову на мое плечо, а я взял его за руку, переплетая наши пальцы. Тими покрутил мое обручальное кольцо. Блядь. Надо было снять его к чертовой матери.

– Мне было пятнадцать, – внезапно произнес он и усмехнулся. – Когда вы поженились, – пояснил он, подняв голову и посмотрев мои глаза. – Представляешь? Ты давал клятву, а я сидел в своей комнате и дрочил, и ни один из нас не имел представления, что однажды наши жизни пересекутся, и не где-нибудь, а в постели.

– Какая-то, блядь, совершенно извращенная херня, – нахмурился я, но рассмеялся. – Я как будто какой-то педофил!

– Педофила ты сыграл, – возразил Тими и перебрался на мои колени. – А я совершеннолетний, и со мной можно творить всякие непотребства. И дарить анальные пробки, дилдо и прочие секс-игрушки, – он улыбнулся и поцеловал меня — не страстно, не с желанием, просто поцелуй ради поцелуя. Я огладил его бедра и ягодицы — тоже без всякого подтекста, просто чтобы приласкать.

– Давай проведем так всю ночь? – тихо предложил он, прижавшись лицом к моей шее и впутываясь пальцами в мои волосы на затылке. – Никуда не торопясь, как будто у нас вся жизнь впереди.

– Все, что захочешь, – прошептал я и оставил легкий поцелуй под ухом.

Мы в самом деле никуда не торопились этой ночью. Конечно, в конце концов перебрались в спальню, но ни он, ни я не спешили, и, наверное, впервые за все то время, что мы с ним занимались сексом, нас больше всего остального занимала прелюдия: неторопливая, но полная чувств и эмоций ласка, когда хотелось прикоснуться к каждому дюйму кожи, ощутить ее кончиками пальцев и губами. Это было настолько чувственно, что я пару раз едва не прошептал те самые слова. Как последний идиот, как чертов подросток, который путает желание потрахаться с любовью. Как чего-то подобного не сболтнул Тими, для меня так и осталось загадкой.

И я все же сделал ему еще один подарок: в какой-то момент взял его телефон и попросил разблокировать — Тими согласился без всяких вопросов, хотя я на его месте спросил бы, за каким чертом мог понадобиться телефон во время секса. Тими вернул его мне, и я открыл камеру и снял нас в процессе с того ракурса, с которого сам наблюдал за нами. Ни моего лица, ни лица Тими в кадре не было видно — я даже телефон взял в левую руку, чтобы случайно не снять кольцо и тату под ним. Использовать это, как компромат, будет сложно, так что мы оба в безопасности, а последующая радость и благодарность Тими тем более стоили небольшого риска.

Он хотел не спать всю ночь, но я уговорил его отдохнуть, да и уговаривать долго не пришлось — он тоже устал за весь день, и секс стал последней каплей: он едва ли не на полуслове заснул, говоря о том, как ему не хотелось, чтобы наступало завтра. Я тоже уснул где-то на середине мысли, разглядывая лицо Тими, пытаясь понять, как же все-таки так получилось?..

Мы проснулись рано утром: Тими нужно было торопиться в аэропорт, а я хотел вернуться домой до пробуждения Лиз.

Все было так сумбурно, не было ни секунды свободного времени, чтобы мы могли просто встать, посмотреть друг на друга и попрощаться — Тими боялся опоздать или что-то забыть и носился по квартире, проверяя, ничего ли не оставил, а я только наблюдал за ним или проверял наличие той или иной вещи в его чемодане.

Прощание вышло скомканным, уже рядом с такси, так что ничем, кроме объятий, мы не располагали, и этого было невыносимо мало: мне совершенно не хотелось отпускать его, как и Тими вырываться из моих объятий.

– Ладно, все, давай, – я все же отпустил его, и Тими отстранился. – До скорого. Позвони, когда долетишь.

Тими кивнул и снова крепко обнял.

– Я люблю тебя, – вдруг прошептал он и замер на мгновение, а я от ошеломления потерял дар речи. – Прости, херня полная, забудь, – протараторил он и сел в такси, тут же махнув рукой водителю, и я не успел остановить их — только увидел побледневшее испуганное лицо Тими через заднее стекло.

Я мог бы позвонить ему или написать — но что? Я не мог ответить ему тем же — просто не мог! Мне было классно с ним во всех отношениях, я чувствовал себя другим человеком рядом с ним, но любовь? Нет. На данный момент нет.


	11. Chapter 11

Бортпроводница-супермодель продефилировала мимо меня, и я перевел взгляд с ее задницы, обтянутой темно-синей тканью юбки, на вид за иллюминатором. Который это перелет по счету? Я уже сбился. Еще немного, и я начну считать себя героем Нортона из «Бойцовского клуба», благо я менял лишь одно побережье на другое — я даже ленился переводить часы и в Нью-Йорке жил по времени Лос-Анджелеса. Все равно я не оставался дольше, чем на два дня, хотя мне нестерпимо хотелось взять и остаться. Просто наплевать на все и остаться. Хотя жить в Нью-Йорке я бы не стал. Мне никогда не нравилась местная погода, особенно зимой, с ледяными, пронизывающими ветрами, только сильней разгоняющимися в длинных коридорах высотных зданий. Черт знает, как Тими не сдувало, как несчастную Дороти.

А было бы неплохо, если бы у него имелись волшебные туфли, и он мог бы появляться у меня в любое время. Захотелось секса перед сном? Раз — и Тими в гостевой спальне. Стояк от воспоминаний? Раз — и Тими в моей ванной комнате, готовый сделать минет. Насколько проще стала бы наша жизнь...

Черта с два она стала бы проще. Наверное, для нашей ситуации в принципе не существует такого понятия, если только мы в самом деле не решим все бросить, совершив каминг-аут и устроив личный пидорский рай на каком-нибудь Карибском острове. Идиллическая картинка.

Надо будет обязательно предложить это Тими, ему должно понравиться.

Мы иногда фантазировали о чем-то подобном, пусть оба прекрасно понимали, что этому не бывать, но иногда было забавно представить нас в какой-то другой обстановке, в другой реальности, на короткое время забыв о настоящем. Мы никогда всерьез не поднимали тему нашего будущего — не знаю, по какой причине молчал он, но я точно знал, что не был готов что-то менять и даже говорить об изменениях не хотел. Меня все устраивало, разве что такие перелеты выматывали, но это было меньшее зло.

Тот месяц наедине с Лиз, после возвращения Тими в Штаты, был странным. Она не переставала следовать за мной по пятам, и в итоге это вылилось в разговор по душам. Она почему-то решила, что я передумал насчет ребенка, что злился на нее из-за того, что она не сообщила о беременности раньше, и что она чувствовала себя уязвимей обычного. Слышать такое от нее было дико, и я вдруг почувствовал себя полнейшим мудаком, бросившим жену в такой важный момент, когда ее тело каждый день менялось, а организм отдавал все свои силы на обеспечение новой жизни внутри него. Я взял на себя заботу о Харпер, позволив Лиз отдохнуть, и исполнял любое ее желание, и на это требовалось столько сил, что я иногда даже забывал о Тими. Он особо и не навязывался, после приземления так вообще написав только «Долетел» — без эмодзи, что было на него совершенно не похоже. Мы до сих пор не поднимали тему его признания, но на тот момент он явно все еще был смущен, и я не стал давить расспросами, хотя меня безумно волновало, решился ли он провезти анальную пробку в себе или поступил так, как поступил бы любой другой современный человек, и положил ее в багаж. Как выяснилось позднее, он не сделал ни то, ни другое: он оставил ее в мусорном баке в туалете аэропорта. Он решил, что с его возвращением в Штаты, между нами все закончилось, и потому не хотел напоминаний, а если бы оказалось, что я все же прилечу к нему, как и обещал, он купил бы точно такую же игрушку и рассказал бы историю, как ему было стыдно во время досмотра и как он избегал взгляда человека за монитором, который наверняка понял, силуэт чего видел на экране в чемодане Тими. Вот только я прилетел, не предупредив заранее. Я выведал у него адрес, прикрывшись тем, что собирался отправить ему дилдо по форме и длине похожий на мой член, и позже добавил дату и примерное время «доставки посылки» — черт знает, как он не догадался, что «посылкой» буду я, но удивление на его лице было искренним.

Было безумно приятно вновь почувствовать его в своих объятиях, вдохнуть его запах, снова ощутить его вкус на языке. Я даже как будто вновь вернулся в Крему, в те дни, когда мы катались на велосипедах после съемочного дня, отыскивая для себя укромное место, чтобы приласкать друг друга, или когда прятались на чердаке во время перерыва между дублями — в теплые беззаботные моменты, пропитанные сексом и страстью.

Мы почти весь тот день провели в постели — на небольшой неудобной кровати, на которой мы едва помещались вдвоем. У меня вообще чуть не развилась клаустрофобия за время, пока я провел в его так называемой квартире. Какой-то слишком просторный гроб, в котором умещалась и кровать, и холодильник с плитой. В этом, конечно, была своя прелесть: можно было устроить ужин прямо на кровати, просто протянув руку к холодильнику, но все же мне казалось, что меня раздавят стены. Еще одно подтверждение тому, что я не чувствовал того же, что и Тим: моих чувств было недостаточно, чтобы в хижине я увидел замок¹.

Но все же я был рад увидеть его. Я соскучился по нему и его телу, хотя весь месяц до этого размышлял, стоило ли нам продолжать. Я в самом деле начал думать, что нам не нужно было встречаться до самого промотура, чтобы Тим остыл — его признание и его чувства были совершенно не к месту. Нам было здорово и классно, но я не собирался развивать это во что-то большее, пусть во время съемок, а особенно — в последние несколько недель, Лиз раздражала меня одним своим присутствием. После отъезда Тими я вспомнил, что все же был женатым, что у меня была дочь и на подходе был еще один ребенок. С меня будто спал морок, я вернулся в реальность и вспомнил о своей жене. Но чем ближе становилась дата возвращения в Штаты, тем чаще я думал, как полечу к нему. Как он меня встретит? Что скажет? Я почувствую в его поцелуях и объятиях, как он скучал по мне? Секс будет каким-то другим после длительной разлуки? Быть может, он тоже думал, что нам не стоило встречаться? Может, он и обнять себя не позволит, не говоря уже о сексе?

Последние мысли пугали меня, и в такие моменты я писал ему, напоминал о себе — иногда ничего не значащими глупостями, иногда в деталях вспоминая наш секс. Я хотел, чтобы и он поднимал в памяти эти моменты, чтобы он изнывал от желания в своей постели и пересматривал видео с нашим сексом, мечтая, чтобы я оказался рядом, чтобы раздел его и трахнул. Я писал и писал ему, пока от него не приходило сообщение, в котором он так или иначе говорил, как хочет, чтобы я поскорей прилетел — только тогда я успокаивался, только тогда понимал, что он все еще ждет.

Мы до сих пор переписывались подобным образом, только теперь мне просто хотелось подогреть его воображение, поиграть с его выдержкой, а иногда я от скуки спорил сам с собой — за сколько сообщений я доведу его до того, что он станет просить поскорей придумать правдоподобную для Лиз причину и прилететь к нему? Иногда хватало и двух. Иногда он не сдавался и после десятка сообщений. Иногда подыгрывал, и мы расписывали друг другу, как бы занимались сексом, и оба заканчивали дрочкой.

Мы не виделись три недели — с тех пор, как он ненадолго прилетал на съемки какого-то подросткового фильма в Лос-Анджелес. Я чертовски переживал, что Лиз снова осатанеет, как только узнает, что я пригласил его на ужин, но она, на удивление, отнеслась к этому спокойно — даже обрадовалась новости. Это откровенно расслабило меня, и весь следующий вечер мы провели с Тимом вместе, в снятом мной номере отеля, в котором он задержался еще на неделю после завершения съемок. Я приезжал к нему в разное время, чтобы Лиз ничего не заподозрила, и иногда мы вместе засыпали, а иногда я будил его ранним утром, тихонько забираясь в постель и получая возможность заняться сексом с еще сонным Тими.

Я искренне считал, что ему стоило перебраться в Лос-Анджелес, и не только потому, что так нам было бы проще — гораздо, гораздо проще — встречаться, но и потому, что здесь нужные знакомства заводились быстрей. Тими отказывался, будто ему было приятно осознавать, что я пять часов проводил в воздухе, только чтобы побыть с ним пару дней — другой причины его отказов я не находил.

Интересно, он уже въехал в номер или еще нет? После первого дня в его квартире-гробу, я снял номер, и мы перебрались туда до конца моего пребывания в Нью-Йорке. Больше в его квартирке я не бывал, и у меня не было никакого желания туда возвращаться, а потому каждый раз перед прилетом я бронировал номер в отеле, Тими въезжал туда до моего появления и обычно встречал меня в халате. Или совершенно обнаженным. Однажды меня ждала такая картина, что я бросился в постель, позабыв о желании принять душ после пятичасового перелета. Мы переписывались весь мой путь от аэропорта до отеля, и Тими встретил меня голым, лежа на кровати, со стояком, а перед ним на блестящем подносе стояла ваза с клубникой в шоколаде, которую он с нескрываемым удовольствием поедал, слизывая сок с пальцев и посасывая их. Эдакий Адонис во время пира в его честь — я тогда еще не отошел от съемок фильма, и в тот момент мне вспомнилась сцена с Майклом, в которой мы рассматривали фотокарточки статуй, каждая из которых буквально семафорила гомоэротикой.

Мы тогда устроили свои «Девять с половиной недель» — за час, и мне было абсолютно плевать, что все простыни после этого были в красных и коричневых пятнах от сока клубники и шоколада.

Черт, мы ведь постоянно ели в номере. Надо будет сводить его куда-нибудь поужинать — надоело каждый раз торчать в четырех стенах. Только бы он не воспринял это, как попытку сделать шаг навстречу более серьезным отношениям. Наверное, нам все же стоило поговорить об этом...

***

Если мне чем и нравился Нью-Йорк, так это тем, что здесь никому до тебя не было дело, если только ты не Брэд Питт, решивший посреди Таймс-сквер отсосать Ди Каприо. И то, наверняка большинство прохожих решило бы, что это двойники, хотя явно стали бы фотографировать. Но нам с Тими до такой известности было далеко, и поэтому никто не обращал на нас никакого внимания — я даже пару раз осмелился приобнять его за плечо. Это было волнительно — почти так же, как когда он вошел в гостиную Луки, и я понял, что в нем анальная пробка. Мы снова разделяли секрет, будучи в толпе, и никто об этом не догадывался. Это было невероятно. Люди скользили по нам взглядами, пока я шептал Тиму на ухо пошлости, дожидаясь зеленого сигнала светофора, и ни один из них не задерживался на нас и на секунду. Никого не волновало, что два парня улыбаются друг другу и смотрят не самыми целомудренными взглядами в глаза напротив. Это было чертовски приятно, это раскрепощало, меня несло, мне хотелось творить безумства, и в голове то и дело проскальзывала мысль «А что, если?..»

...Обнять его за талию? Может, даже опустить руку ниже, на бедро? Поцеловать? Черт подери, а если поцеловать его на глазах у всего Нью-Йорка?! Нас ведь никто не знает и папарацци сновали здесь только в том случае, если звезда изначально оплатила им фотосессию «случайным образом пойманный на улице со стаканчиком латте». С тем же успехом можно быть узнанными и пойманными в кадр где-нибудь в Далласе или Мичигане.

Я чувствовал себя таким свободным, каким, пожалуй, вообще никогда прежде не чувствовал.

– Господи, да на нас вообще всем плевать, – улыбнулся я, в очередной раз притягивая Тими ближе к себе.

– Ты что творишь, придурок? – рассмеялся Тими, выворачиваясь из объятия и уставившись на меня.

– Да ты посмотри на них, – усмехнулся я, окидывая взглядом прохожих, – никому нет дела.

– Арми, ты принял что-то? – уже серьезней спросил он, и я рассмеялся.

– Ударную дозу окситоцина с час назад.

– Идиот, – покачал головой Тими и последовал за толпой, переходящей улицу.

– Так куда ты меня ведешь? – поспешил за ним я, вновь приобнимая его за плечи.

– В кафе — ты же хотел перекусить?

– Точно, – кивнул я, оглядываясь вокруг.

Я понятия не имел, где мы находились, и как далеко ушли от отеля. Тими же вел себя, как настоящий ньюйоркец, который жил здесь с рождения и знал все злачные места — мы снова оказались в ситуации, когда он был моим гидом в городе, в котором он пробыл гораздо дольше, чем я. В такой ситуации меня вполне устраивало быть ведомым.

Удивительно, но он больше никогда не поднимал тему распределения ролей в постели после того случая, когда выяснил некоторые подробности нашей с Лиз интимной жизни, а я думал, что однажды он поставит вопрос ребром. Тем более, раз он выяснил, что для меня эта тема не была чем-то совершенно запретным. Не то чтобы я в самом деле хотел чего-то подобного — я бы сам предложил ему в таком случае, но все же странно, что он никогда больше не говорил об этом даже в теории. Он кайфовал от роли принимающего, но неужели ему было настолько хорошо, что он никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы поменяться ролями и узнать, что чувствовал я?

Тим привел меня в кафе, и мы устроились на угловом диване у небольшого стола.

– Почему ты такой счастливый? – на секунду оторвав взгляд от меню, спросил Тими.

– Почему я должен быть несчастен? – пожал плечами я, только после этого заметив, что и в самом деле улыбался, как ненормальный.

– Ну... особых причин для такой улыбки я тоже не вижу, – произнес он и натянуто улыбнулся.

Так. Какого хрена происходит?

Я пододвинулся ближе к нему и заглянул в глаза, но нас отвлекла официантка — Тим сделал заказ для нас обоих, а я от себя добавил только, что предпочел бы американо вместо капучино, и девушка ушла.

– Что не так? – я снова заглянул в его глаза, и Тими съехал ниже по дивану, пожав плечами.

– Все нормально. О чем ты? – он скрестил руки на груди и уставился перед собой.

Блядь, ну какого хрена?

– Ты чем-то недоволен, – терпеливо пояснил я. – Ты не хотел никуда идти? Сказал бы — мы бы остались в номере.

– Ничего подобного, – он взглянул на меня и лучезарно улыбнулся, как будто мне в самом деле померещилось его плохое настроение, и я только больше уверился в этом, когда почувствовал, как его пальцы забираются за пояс моих джинсов и слегка дергают на себя. – Но вернуться в номер после кафе совершенно не против. – Он закусил губу и вытянул шею, чтобы шепнуть на ухо: – Хочу отсосать тебе, – тут же отстранившись и лукаво глянув в мои глаза.

Может, ну его на хер, этот заказ Тими? Я готов сразу перейти к крепкому, пьянящему дижестиву.

Он отрастил волосы за это время, и теперь его кудри, слегка вытянувшиеся под весом волос, обрамляли лицо, визуально делая его у́же, а подбородок — острей. Он стал походить на юную модель, но самое главное, когда он теперь вставал на колени, чтобы сделать мне минет, глядя на меня своим извечно томным взглядом, я едва не кончал от одного только открывавшегося мне вида.

– Может, ну его на хер этот перекус, это кафе? В смысле, тут классно — я понимаю, почему тебе нравится ходить сюда... – Меня прервал смех Тими, и я улыбнулся. – Нельзя говорить такое, когда нет возможности уединиться в то же мгновение.

– А, значит, предлагать перевезти анальную пробку в себе через полмира, можно? – тихо спросил Тими, мстительно прищурившись.

– Ты же этого не сделал, так что это не считается.

– Я бы сделал, если бы был уверен, что... – он не закончил — нас вновь прервала официантка, принесшая наше кофе и какие-то сандвичи. – Спасибо, – тепло улыбнулся ей Тими, и я оценивающе оглядел ее. Лицо простушки, но вот задница и грудь ничего, даже невзрачная униформа не портила впечатление. Неудивительно, что Тими часто здесь бывал.

– Ты ее трахал?

– Что? – вытаращился на меня Тим.

– Официантку, – пояснил я, посмотрев на вернувшуюся за стойку девушку.

– Чего? – еще более охреневшим тоном спросил Тим.

А ведь мы никогда это не обсуждали. Я понятия не имел, чем он жил, когда меня не было рядом. То есть мы, конечно, переписывались, и он рассказывал о том, как прошел его день, но он мог и умолчать о каких-то деталях. Он ведь должен был с кем-то встречаться, где-то проводить вечера, с кем-то трахаться — я ведь не мог быть его единственным сексуальным партнером. Я никогда и не претендовал на эту роль.

– Она ничего.

– И что? – тупо повторил он.

У него что, мозг перегрелся?

– Ну... ты же трахаешься с кем-то, кроме?.. – я пожал плечами, не решившись закончить вслух, и Тим перевел взгляд на чашку своего капучино с нарисованным на пене листочком.

– У меня правило: не трахаться с теми, кто может плюнуть в кофе. Так что с ней — нет, а с кем — не твое дело. Кажется, тебе не очень понравилось, когда я попытался спросить о вас с Лиз.

– Ладно, хорошо, как скажешь, – я поднял руки и заискивающе улыбнулся. – Не говорим о личном.

Он только кивнул, и мы принялись за сандвичи в молчании.

Выходит, у него все же кто-то был. Я даже не знал, как к этому относился. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, значит, он перерос то глупое признание, которое выдал перед расставанием в Креме, и эта проблема решилась сама собой. С другой стороны, это значило, что он больше не принадлежал только мне, что он в один прекрасный момент мог написать, чтобы я не прилетал в Нью-Йорк в оговоренную дату, потому что он будет проводить время со своей пассией — а что тогда делать мне? Более того, это значило, что однажды все вообще может закончиться, потому что ему надоест вот так украдкой встречаться, да и зачем ему это будет нужно, если у него будет вторая половина?

Я не был готов к такому. Не был готов делиться им — я не хочу, чтобы он принадлежал кому-то, кроме меня, не хочу, чтобы он трахался с кем-то, кроме меня. Меня совершенно не устраивало, что его перестанут так волновать наши встречи — или что я вообще перестану интересовать его.

У меня едва хватило самоконтроля, чтобы промолчать и не сказать, чтобы он расстался, с кем бы он там ни встречался, и не смел трахаться ни с кем, кроме меня, что он должен ждать наших встреч, а не искать разрядку где-то на стороне.

Но все мое негодование исчезло в один момент, когда я понял, что чувствовал. Меня настолько поразило открытие, что даже Тими заметил перемену и спросил, все ли со мной нормально.

Ни хрена подобного, ничего со мной нормально не было. Я, как какой-то прыщавый подросток, сидел и ревновал Тима к кому-то, о чьем существовании даже не подозревал минуту назад. Я ревновал!

Я, блядь, ревновал!

Какого хуя?!

Разве не предполагалось, что мы просто трахаемся? Что нам просто классно вместе, что в его обществе я отдыхаю от скучной семейной жизни, развлекаюсь? И просто, блядь, трахаюсь с ним?!

Какого хуя?..

***

Мы вернулись в номер после кафе, как и планировали, но я все еще не мог прийти в себя после своего открытия. Как это случилось? Когда? Почему я ничего не заметил раньше? И потом, я все еще был женат и ждал рождения второго ребенка...

Удивительно, когда я был с Тими, семейная жизнь начинала казаться мне сном, будто этого никогда и не было, будто я все это выдумал, и ни Лиз, ни Харпер не существовало. А когда возвращался домой, к семье, происходящее с Тими начинало казаться мне нереальным, будто Тим существовал только в моем воображении. Как сбой в матрице, как мир в компьютерной игре, когда горизонт достраивался по мере твоего приближения, а то, что ты оставлял за спиной — переставало существовать, пока ты не вернешься на то же место. И в обоих случаях, когда я был или в Нью-Йорке, или в Лос-Анджелесе, я думал, что тот, второй мир вполне может обойтись без меня, ведь здесь в данный момент мне хорошо, и я по какой-то причине все же здесь оказался — значит, в том, другом мире, мне было плохо, мне чего-то недоставало. И так повторялось каждый раз, когда я возвращался домой и видел дочь и жену или входил в номер и видел улыбающегося Тима.

– Ты какой-то странный.

Тим устроил голову на мой груди, и я машинально впутался пальцами в его волосы, перебирая их, отделяя одну прядь от другой.

– Странный?

– Молчаливый, – пожал плечом он. – Никаких пошлых комментариев, никакого анализа моего поведения в постели.

– Диагноз тебе уже поставлен, – улыбнулся я. – Сатириазис, самая тяжелая форма.

– А ты точно не спутал мой диагноз со своим?

– Я самый заурядный эротоман, – возразил я. – И это не я выдал в кафе, что хочу отсосать.

– Тебе нравится, когда я несу такую херню на публике, – он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, а я положил свободную руку на его грудь и скользнул ладонью вниз по впалому животу к лобку.

– Это дразнит воображение. И граничит с дозволенным, учитывая, что нас могут услышать. Это не значит, что у меня тут же встает. Я ведь еще ни разу не затащил тебя в ближайшую туалетную кабинку, чтобы ты и в самом деле отсосал мне?

– Не представляю, как кто-то в самом деле может заниматься сексом в общественном туалете, – нахмурился Тим. – Там же так грязно. Туда заходить не всегда хочется, учитывая, сколько людей там побывало до тебя, а тут еще и секс? Мерзость.

– Секс, тем более анальный, не очень похож на эталон чистоты, – усмехнулся я.

– Ты бы смог заняться сексом в общественном туалете? – Тим посмотрел на меня с таким лицом, будто его сейчас стошнит.

– Нет, пожалуй, не смог бы. Хотя... если бы меня закрыли вдали от людей на пару месяцев и не позволяли бы даже дрочить, то мне было бы плевать на гигиеническую сторону вопроса.

– Фу, – поморщился Тими. – Просто — фу!

Я рассмеялся, и Тими шлепнул меня по бедру.

– Так почему ты такой тихий?

– Ты тоже не особо распространялся на тему своего настроения в кафе, – отбил я.

– Нормальное у меня было настроение, – нахмурился он.

– Вот и я веду себя совершенно обычно.

Тими фыркнул, я промолчал.

Идиллическим момент было не назвать, но я продолжал лениво ласкать его обнаженное тело ладонью, а Тими не торопился отстраняться и уходить в ванную.

Говорить ему, что я ревновал, не было смысла. Тем более теперь, когда Тими явно избавился от навязчивой мысли, что что-то ко мне чувствовал, и нашел себе кого-то. И дело было не в том, что я боялся показаться слабым — просто так будет лучше. Нам лучше не трогать то, что мы каким-то образом сумели выстроить, лучше оставить все на нынешнем уровне, без дополнительных сложностей. В любом случае, для нас не существовало альтернативы с радугой и стадом единорогов — лучше того, что есть сейчас, не будет, и нам нужно наслаждаться, пока одному из нас не надоест или не станет тесно в таких отношениях. Так что, чтобы я ни чувствовал, как бы ни раздражался от мысли, что как только я сяду в такси завтра вечером, он напишет своей пассии и договорится о встрече, я буду молчать и получать удовольствие так долго, как это возможно.

***

Второй — и последний — день моего пребывания в Нью-Йорке мы провели в хорошем расположении духа. Мы оба понимали, что я вернусь не скоро, и возможности прикоснуться, поцеловать и просто почувствовать присутствие друг друга, в ближайшее время не предвидится. Так случалось каждый раз в день моего возвращения в Лос-Анджелес — нас выбрасывало в реальность, и мы торопились насытиться друг другом, законсервировать в себе чувства и ощущения от близости, чтобы этого хватило до новой встречи. «Натрахаться наперед», как это обозначал Тими, правда в последнее время нас волновал не только секс — я знал, что и он это заметил, но ни один из нас не решался поднять такую тему. Она назревала и однажды нам придется поговорить об этом — и вообще обо всем, но не в этот раз. Никто из нас не желал торопить события, никто из нас не знал, чем мог закончиться такой разговор. Я искренне боялся, что мы придем к выводу, что нам пора прекращать такие встречи и вообще перестать общаться до самого начала промотура. Учитывая, что у Тими кто-то появился, а у меня была семья — такой вывод был бы самым рациональным, самым правильным, но я не хотел поступать правильно. Правильные поступки не приносили такого удовольствия, которое я испытывал, проводя с Тими по два дня. К черту правильность — за все это время я настолько отдалился от этого понятия, что даже сократить разрыв было бы нереально, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вернуться к тому поведению, которое было до встречи с Тими. Пустая трата времени.

«Чем занят?»

Я уже сидел в своем кресле, но до вылета еще оставалось время, и мне было скучно, но писать Лиз, и даже думать о ней, мне пока не хотелось.

«Еду на ужин».

Блядь. Мог бы и соврать! Или хотя бы подождать, когда шасси оторвется от земли...

«Хорошо проведи время» – ничего другого написать я не мог.

«С родителями? Такое себе удовольствие...»

Ах, так они уже и с родителями друг друга познакомились? Все настолько серьезно? И он не хотел говорить об этом? Мог бы хотя бы намекнуть, что хочет все прекратить. А, может, в кафе он и хотел начать этот разговор, но не решился?

«Ты не говорил, что уже познакомился с ее родителями».

«Ее?»

«Его?» – исправился я. Неужели он решился совершить каминг-аут перед родителями? И выбрал для этого не меня, а какого-то совершенно левого парня? Он стыдился меня? Заебись.

«Что, блядь?»

– Сэр, пожалуйста, выключите телефон на время взлета, – обратилась ко мне бортпроводница, и я натянуто улыбнулся:

– Да, конечно. Одну секунду.

«Идиот, я к своим родителям еду!» – прислал Тими, пока я набирал ему сообщение с уточнением, о чьих родителях он писал выше. Следом на экране появилась целая армия хохочущих до слез эмодзи.

«Какой же ты идиот, Арми».

Не то слово.

«Ревнуешь?» – и следом: «Что бы ты сделал, если бы я ехал знакомиться с чьими-то родителями?»

Сначала я хотел написать, что мне было бы совершенно плевать — я даже начал набирать сообщение, но стер на середине и набрал новое: «Хорошенько бы отодрал тебя во время следующей встречи».

Черт с ним, он все равно все понял.

Тим в ответ прислал эмодзи с нимбом и: «Придется срочно найти кого-нибудь до твоего возвращения».

Вот ведь пиздюк, значит, никого у него не было, и он соврал в кафе?

– Сэр, пожалуйста...

– Да-да, одно мгновение.

Набор сообщения и правда занял всего секунду: «Рискни».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ — love makes a cottage a castle, англоязычный аналог «с милым рай и в шалаше».


End file.
